The Next Avengers - Ultron's Return
by DaughterOfNeptun
Summary: We all know what happend to our heroes in the movie, but what happend after it? What does life hold for our heroes and what happens when an old enemy returns, who was long believed dead? Read and find out :) So this is my first story I wrote two years ago, so no flames please. But I appreciate Feedback. Rated T for now (swearing and voilence in later chapters).
1. News that changed Everything

**The Next Avengers – Ultron's Return**

 _News that changed everything_

Two years have passed since the new Avengers beat Ultron and brought Ultra-City back to normality. They freed anyone who suffered under Ultron's reign and as the world found its peace again their lives went on. All of them moved into the Avengers-Tower in New York, our five heroes went to school like normal teenagers and just lived their lives that way. Hawkeye and Thorunn became a couple after a short while and you could see how much James loathed to see the two of them together – what caused them to clash more often and the group to slowly drift apart.

One evening as all men sat together at the dining table and were digging into their meals as Thorunn stormed into the room. "Guess what!" She said as she reached the table and the guys' heads perked up.

"What?" Pym asked a spoon still in his mouth.

Grinning the blonde leaned on the table and stared at everyone. "My father wants me to return to Asgard! He wants to show me around and introduce me properly to the people. I shall become one of his warriors and can take on fights! Isn't that great?!" Enthusiasm and excitement clear in her voice and on her features. Whereas her audience seemed to have mixed feelings about it.

Azari looked at her with a shocked expression on his face. He quickly swollowed whatever he had in his mouth and began grinning after a few seconds. "'Runn that's great!"

"I'm so happy for you, Thorunn." James smiled warmly hat her and stood up to hug her after Azari.

"That is so cool! You could be one of those legendary warrior ladies, who would smash monsters' heads!" Pym laughed and tried to hug his three adoptive siblings, who laughed as well.

"I'm happy for you as well, child." Tony said and put a hand on her shoulder.

Teary eyed the young Asgardian looked up to her adoptiv father as a thought hit her. She turned to look at her boyfriend and unconsciously swallowed. "What's worng? Aren't you happy for me?"

"Honestly?" Hawkeye sent a cold stare towards the group. "No!"

Enraged he stood up and faced his girlfriend. She in return looked nervous and confused. "What? Why not?"

"Asgard isn't here on earth. I wouldn't see you for an uncertain period of time, moreover what do you want with him – the man, who send you to earth when you were just a babe and who gave a shit about you in all those years?" Hawkeye's angry voice scared her. But she pushed that feeling aside and let anger take over.

"What?! My father has always been there for me! Furthermore his actions followed a deeper purpose! I should learn what it means to be human!" Enraged she took a step towards him.

"This doesn't even make any sense! Only at the moment you hit your lowest point and threatened him he cared!" Hawkeye tried to state his point.

Thorunn paled a bit at his words. He couldn't mean that, could he? "T-That is not true! He has been there for me when I needed him, he brought me my sword back! He was there for me!"

"You know what, this doesn't make sense anymore." As this was said he fought his way through the shocked group and angrily stormed towards the door.

Thorunn turned around and called after him. "What do you mean?"

"It's simple: We're over." With this he left and left a stunned Thorunn with the others. It didn't take long for Thorunn to realize what Hawkeye had said and as soon as it sunk in there was no holding back, she burst into tears. She fell James into his arms and cried into his chest, while he looked furiously after Hawkeye. He handed the broken girl over to Azari and ran after the archer.

Before he could exit the room Thorunn raised her voice. "James, what are you doing?"

"Nothing special." He shrugged her off not daring to meet her eyes and walked through the door. He went searching for Hawkeye and found him on the Avengers-Tower's outdoor platform.

Hawkeye growled. "What do you want?"

"As you two got together I told you that if you would hurt her, I would hurt you. Remember?" James said as he balled his fists.

Hawkeye laughed. "As if you could do that, squirt."

"Don't call me Squirt. I'm only a year younger than you!" He was getting angry again. He thought of Hulk's mantra but it didn't seem to help.

"Just leave." Hawkeye told him and returned to look down on New York.

James took a step forward and raised his voice. "I won't let you get away this easily! Fight me!"

"You are miserable." Was all he said, not taking his gaze of the light up city.

"Am I? Wasn't this the way your father had actetd?" This hit something in Hawkeye. His blood boiled and he balled his fists.

Growling he turned around. His eyes full of hatred. "Let my father out of this."

James snorted and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "He wasn't such a coward like you! But who cares…" With that he truned around to leave and began to walk back to the door. Just in this moment Hawkeye jumped after him, but before he could reach him the redhead turned around and imbedded his fist in the archers face. They fought for a while but soon both were on the ground and wrestled.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Azari's voice cut through the air as he found them and saw what they were doing.

As the two heard him Hawkeye threw James off him, stood up and dusted off his clothes. "Nothing." He said. "Absolutely nothing."

Azari and James watched him leave them again and as the door closed Azari punched his friend's shoulder. "Ow!"

"What the hell was that about, James?" He hissed as James held his shoulder.

The redhead looked to the side and mumbled something as he rose to his feet. "He deserved it."

"Even if he did, all your fighting is going to be the end of our team if you don't quit!" Azari warned his best friend.

James sighed and put a hand on Azari's shoulder. "Our team isn't going to part. No panic." With this he left Azari alone and wandered through the halls until he stopped. He found himself in front of Thorunn's room and debated with himself if he should go in or not. Sighing he knocked and stepped into her room. As he entered he saw Thorunn huddled by her window, her gaze locked to the world below as she ran a hand through her long, blonde hair.

"Thorunn?" James softly asked as he approached her.

Without turning around she replied. "What do you want?"

"I just want to talk to you." He assured her.

"About what?" She turned farther away from him.

Sighing he replied. "You should go to Asgard."

Surprised and shocked she turned around and looked at him. "What?" She breathed.

"It's your best chance to get to know your parents and bond with them." He said while wandering around her room and finally sitting down on her bed. "You should go."

"I… I don't know what I should do. On one hand I want nothing more than to go, learn where I'm from, you know…" Her mind seemed to drift off, but then she looked at James again with teary, blue eyes. "But on the other hand I don't want to leave you guys. You are my family and I can't just leave you behind."

"Then take your time to figure out what to do." He stood up and went for the door, but before he exited her room James turned around a last time to face the girl. "He won't take any offense if you decide to reject, you know?" Then he left.

In the same evening James was with Tony in the control center and checked if the city and the world were still at peace. Just as they decided to call it a night Hawkeye stormed into the room, grabbed James' shoulders, swirled him around and punched him – hard.

James moaned in pain and frowned angrily at him. "What is your fucking problem?!"

"You told her to leave?!" Well, he was pissed.

James removed the blood from his lip and regained his posture. "It's her own choice to go or to stay. But if she wants to get to know her father, she should go." He earned another punch from his friend. "If this is what you think, then our friendship is over." Again he disappeared.

James stood still and held his jaw, while Tony blinked. "What just happened?"

"I have only four friends left." He turned around to face the holographic card again and ran a hand through his hair.

James and Hawkeye spend one week in uncomfortable silence, although Azari and Pym tried everything to resolve their feuds. And then one night Thorunn appeared in the living room, where the boys held their silence contest.

Pym was the first to see her. "Thorunn!" He jumped up and tackled her into a hug.

"What's worng?" Azari asked frowning as he saw the expression on her face.

She swallowed and looked at everyone. "I made a decision." The atmosphere was tense as they all listened curiously. "I'll stay." She finally said and smiled at her friends, whereupon all of them jumped up and hugged her happily. But their glee was abruptly disturbed as the alarm went off. Tony ran to the bar and let a few screens appear. They showed different parts of the city where robots destroyed everything that came in their way.

"Avengers, we got a problem." Tony said and looked at them.

James nodded. "No problem. Avengers, let's go!"

"Actually…" Hawkeye began, whereupon James looked at him. "Why are you the leader?"

"What?" James seemed confused.

"It's just that… I successfully lead the Savengers, so why not the Avengers? Also I'm older than you." Hawkeye said and crossed his arms.

"Are you crazy?! I'm the leader just like my father has been." James said.

Hawkeye shrugged. "Maybe your father wasn't the right person to do the job either."

"Okay, that's enough!" James was just about to jump at Hawkeye's throat as Azari put himself in James' way.

"You shouldn't fight about this now. We've got some metal asses to kick!" He told them but his two friends shoved him out of the way and barked. "Since when are you the boss?"

"Well if you two can't put your differences aside a more responsible one should take the lead." Azari said.

"What's gotten into you? James was always a good leader! Why do you suddenly get so worked up about it?" Pym asked as he tried to calm the situation.

All three of them turned enraged towards him. "You stay out of this!"

"Guys, please, we need to safe the people down there!" Thorunn emphasized.

Tony sighed. "It's too late already. You can be happy that this was only a practice. You should regain your team spirit and pull yourselves together."

"Fine! Then regain your team spirit without me." Hawkeye grabbed his bow and left.

"Franzis, where are you going?" Tony called after him.

"I'm leaving! You can finally turn my room into a boxroom." He disappeared and this time no one would find him.

"Good, this just leaves the two of us." Azari said and faced James.

He snorted. "You know what? Go on playing king. I'm out!" He left for his room.

"What? James, wait!" Thorunn called but he didn't bother to stop or reply. She watched him leave and already knew that nothing would be the same again.

Without Hawkeye and James no Avenger was himself again. Azari had enough of being the leader of a weak team and moved out of the tower. Thorunn and Pym had to watch helplessly how their precious friendships broke apart as well as their team. Shortly after Azari gave up and moved out James emulated him. In the end only three of the old team were left. The tower felt empty without their ramble, laughter and fights and that let them realize one thing: the Avengers were no more.

* * *

 **AN/:**

 **So far for the first chapter. What do you guys think?  
If you liked it leave a review, if have any ideas on how I can improve my style let me know :)**

 **I will upload the second chapter if I reach 5 reviews. So please review :)**

 **Soooo, tank you for reading and I hope I talk (write) to you soon :)**

 **Yours, Annie :***


	2. The End of the Team

_The End of the Team_

For a while their lives went on without a deeper purpose. I mean they went to school and trained a lot, but they weren't the old heroes anymore. Then one evening as the three sat together at the dining table and quietly ate their meals as Pym brought a topic up, that Thorunn checked off.

"You should go to Asgard." He said out of the blue as he found unusual interest in his broccoli.

The young Asgardian raised her eyebrows in surprise. "What?"

Pym turned to her and smiled sadly. "Nothing is holding you back anymore. So why should you stay?"

She shook her head frantically. "No. I can't just leave you alone like this."

"We can protect the world without you." Pym assured her. "I mean we beat Ultron two years ago. What's the worst that could happen? An insane scientist gone crazy?"

"Very funny, Pym." Thorunn said and looked down on her plate. "I… I just can't leave."

"Okay, now it's enough. You will go and become one of those feared warriors of Asgard und we will be proud of you. You can visit us whenever you want, when you got the time to do so." Pym said smiling and put his hand over hers on the table.

"I… okay, fine." Thorunn said sighing.

"Good. Now, go on the roof, call your daddy and rough the asgardian monsters up." Pym encouraged the blonde, whereupon Thorunn smiled warmly at him and embraced her friend one last time before she bid them goodbye and left.

The moment she escaped through the door Pym's façade dropped. Sighing he put his face in his hands as he propped his elbows on the table. "I'm going to miss her."

His adoptive father put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You're not the only, kid. But she was right. You can't protect the world by yourself."

Pym looked up at him. His dark blue eyes meeting Tony's paler ones. "Then help me."

The old man looked strangely at him. "What? Pym, I'm an old man, how could I help you?"

"Are you crazy? You are _the_ Iron Man! You can do it." Pym said and smirked at his mentor.

Tony sighed. "Fine…"

And so the two of them protected the world together. It wasn't such a difficult task in the first year. Tony even had time to locate his protégées and watch them. He watched James entering a university, saw Azari's coronation in Vaconda and how Hawkeye turned into a famous archer. Secretly Tony hoped that the boys would return one day and realize how wrong and childish they behaved, but neither did.

* * *

 **AN:/ Thank you guys for the amazing reviews! You are amazing!**

 **So here was chapter two and my apologies that it is a short one but I'll update as soon as get 5 new reviews :***

 **Thank you guys, I love you!**

 **I hope I'll talk (write) to you soon**

 **Yours, Annie :***


	3. Ultron is back

_Ultron is back_

Four years Pym managed to protect the world on his own, however he did it only sparse. He has been wounded a lot of times and let himself be mended by Tony. Well you could say he grew up faster than he should have and acted more mature than others. But then one day as Pym sat a foot into the control center alarm broke loose.

"Oh man, Tony, I've had enough of the practices. Turn off this fucking alarm!" Pym barked as he styled his black hair.

"This isn't a practice!" Tony said and watched the screens.

Pym stopped in his motion and blinked a few times until he had progressed what Tony had just said. "What?!"

"The intruder's designation seems familiar to me… but… no, that's impossible! Tony said as he stared incredulous on the screen.

"What is it?" Pym asked as the don his suit.

Tony looked up and Pym could see the slight fear in his eyes. "It's Ultron."

Pym was shocked. "What?! N-No, that's impossible. Thorunn threw each half of him in different directions in the orbit! This just can't be!"

"Believe me, it's him." Tony confirmed.

"Alright, here we go." Pym said as he bon the last part of his armor on.

"What? Are you insane? He will kill you!" Tony said as he tried to stop Pym.

"I defended this planet for the last four years! I won't let myself be defeated by a stupid robot, which we beat as kinds!" Pym said determined.

Tony stood in front of the young man, who now was nearly as tall as him. "You seem to forget that it was the Hulk who tore him apart."

"Tony, I can do it. I promised Thorunn I would." With that he flew away.

"PYM!" Tony called as he tried to stop him but failed. Pym flew downtown, where Ultron beat everything to pieces. As he landed he grew back to his usual size.

"Hey, Ultron!" He called, whereupon the robot turned to look at him.

"The little insect arrived. Where are your friends?" The robot asked.

"Not here." Was all he replied.

He lay his head a bit to the side. "That is unsatisfying. I've got settle unfinished business with the little girl."

"Leave the people of this city alone and leave the planet or I will destroy you." Pym warned growling.

"Error, you will be destroyed." Ultron said before an enormous fight erupted. Pym had his difficulties landing hits on Ultron but managed to damage his system and his armor. But nevertheless he was trounced. Seriously injured he lay on the cold pavement slowly drifting out of consciousness as Ultron approached him. Pym was just barely conscious as the robot focused all his energy and sot it him. But before the energy could wipe his life out Tony trough himself between the two. His new suit reflected the energy and with his new powers he managed to damage Ultron's systems farther. He then grabbed the unconscious boy and looked at him.

"PYM!" Tony called as he tried to wake the boy. As he didn't Tony looked furiously at Ultron.

"That was unsatisfying." Ultron said hacking.

"Consider yourself lucky that the others aren't here, because if they were here nothing but dust would be left of you." Tony hissed.

"Then assemble them and we will fight. I'll give you a year, Iron Man, or I will destroy mankind earlier than you can react." After this was said Tony flew back to the Tower with Pym in his arms.

Back at the tower Tony brought Pym to the infirmary and tried his best to save his life. As soon as Pym's condition was stable Tony hooked him on a lot of machines. Pym was in a coma for six months until he surprisingly woke up. He was in pain – incredible pain – as he looked around and found himself hooked onto machines. Groaning he freed himself and stood up, as this was done he walked to a mirror and looked into it. He was startled by what he saw. On his left shoulder he saw metal, well… his left shoulder was virtually made out of metal and the metal was in his left forearm too. As he was on the verge of a mental breakdown Tony came running into the room.

"Pym! Pym, calm down." Tony tried to sooth him and put his hands on Pym's shoulders.

"Tony! Why am I a cyborg?" Pym asked panicking and confused.

"Okay, easy. Sit down and I'll explain." Tony assured and led Pym back to his bed and let him sit down. As they both calmed Pym looked at his mentor with pleading eyes. "What happened?" Pym wanted to know as Tony sat in a chair across from him.

"You lost against Ultron. I had to save you somehow because you were seriously wounded. Your left arm was pinched under a fallen wall, your shoulder completely crushed. I had to switch all your bones in your arm and shoulder with metal. The screen in your forearm is to check your vitals. Your muscles and blood vessels were okay so I just had to remove the upper tissue to implant your new bones. But just in case I put that monitor in so you know when you should stop. Remember, your body has to get used to the mechanical parts. Although the power of your stings might have improved because of it." Tony explained and thought about his last words. _This would be interesting._

"What about Ultron?" Pym asked as he inspected his arm.

Tony looked up at the boy. "You heavily damaged his systems. It might have taken him until today to repair it."

"But?" His dark blue eyes bored in Tony's pale ones again.

"What?" The old man seemed confused.

"There is a catch, so what is it?" Pym demanded.

Tony sighed and ran a calloused through his grey hair. "Ultron built himself an army. It is impossible to beat him or free the taken city when you are on your own or even if I'm helping you."

"Which city?" Pym frowned as Tony wouldn't meet his eyes. "Tony, which city?"

Tony sighed. "Look out of the window." So Pym stood up and walked to the window. As he looked out he saw robot controlling the outer parts of the city. Tony told that the robots took 90% of the city, only Manhattan defended itself bravely.

"We have to do something!" Pym said and turned to Tony.

"And what? You can't do this alone!" Tony insisted.

Pym smirked. "Who said I would fight him alone."

"Pym, I can't help you." Tony said saddened.

His smirk grew into a grin. "Who said I was talking about you?"

"The others won't help you. They estranged more than four years ago." Tony said with sadness in his eyes.

Pym sighed. "Do you really think that I forgot about that?"

"But how will you do that?" Tony asked a bit desperate.

Pym grinned again. "Oh, I know somebody, who they'll follow."

Tony blinked a few times. "You mean Thorunn? Pym, she's in Asgard! How do you even want to reach her?"

"I'll built a teleporter, teleport myself to Asgard and bring her back." Pym said confidant.

Tony crossed his arms. "Are you sure that she even wants to come back after all these years?"

"Gezz, yes!" Pym exclaimed and took a few steps towards Tony.

"But it's going to take an eternity to build a teleporter." Tony sighed again.

"Please. How could it take two genies to do so?" He asked smirking.

Tony laughed a bit. "Well, I think these genies should start then." Pym gave him a full toothed grin and together he and Tony left for the laboratory.

* * *

 **AN/:**

 **Sooo here you are** **, hope you liked it. :D**

 **So that was chapter 3. Do you have any suggestions for the next chapter? Yes? Feel free to post them as a comment and I will see, if I can answer them.** **And if you want to be on track with the updates feel free to follow or favorite this story + you'll get an update as soon as I reach 15 review (I got 10 so far). :)  
**

 **Thank you guys so far.**

 **Yours, Annie :***


	4. The Reunion begins

_The Reunion begins_

It took four months but it the end they did it: they build the teleporter. And if everything would go as it was supposed to go it would bring Pym to Asgard and back. "Are you sure you want to do it?"

Pym turned towards Tony a frown making its way on his features. "Why not? I mean, the teleporter is ready to go and we only have two months left until Ultron attacks." He then made a swift motion and turned all wires on and climbing down from his spot on the machine.

"You know that if something goes wrong you are trapped between the worlds for all eternity." Tony's stern voice rung in his ears.

Without any doubt Pym stepped into the machine and smirked at Tony. "Then it's only good that it works."

Sighing tony smiled a bit at his youngest adoptive son. "Greet her from me when you meet her."

"You can do it yourself the moment I'll bring her home." Pym said grinning and pressed a button on the inside of the cabinet and got himself engulfed by a bright flash of light, before he was teleported into another realm.

Just a moment later raced through the tunnel between the different realms and then found himself pulled to the side and crushing on his feet. "Ow!" He growled as he hit the ground and the light disappeared. Moaning he straightened his posture and shielded his eyes against the brightly shining sun. It took him a moment but then he realized he didn't know that kind of architecture. Gaping he took in his surroundings. He stood on a bridge – that looked a lot like a rainbow – in front of an island on which enthroned a mountain-like castle and a lot of floating levels. But before Pym could even set a foot on this island a dozen knights came rushing towards him.

"Hey! Ehm… could you please tell my, where I find a girl named Thorunn?" Pym called to them, but the only answer he received was a loud cry.

"Intruder!" One of the knights yelled, whereupon Pym stopped in his tracks.

The young man swallowed hard. „O-Oh…" With that he shrunk himself and began to fight the knights. As soon as he paralyzed first squad the second lunged for him. "Oh, you got to be kidding me!" He cursed under his breath as he tried to avoid his attackers' spears. And as he did so a man out of the first squad ran to the palace and into the throne room.

As soon as he burst through the gigantic double doors the knight raised his voice. "Thor, my king, we have an intruder." That caused Thorn to look at the knight and a young woman next to him to listen closely. "He fights back by forces but he doesn't hurt anyone. He is shrinks and stings your men with yellow lasers, your grace."

That caused the young woman to jump up from her seat and run out on the balcony. She sat her eyes on the bridge and gasped at the sight.

"What shall we do, my king?" The knight asked bowing.

"I'll deal with it." The young woman said sternly and flew from the balcony towards the bridge.

"Withstand!" One of the men called as he tried to split Pym in half.

Avoiding the knight's sword Pym growled. "Damn it… stop it! I don't want to hurt you!"

"Show no mercy!" Another man called and was ready to strike. Just as Pym was about to be split a voice cut through the air. "Cian, stop!" His attacker froze and lowered his sword, whereupon Pym let out a breath of relief. He grew to his actual size and looked up to the girl that was about to land on the bridge.

Her long, blonde, wavy hair was blown in her beautiful heart-shaped face. She wore a short, white fighting dress with golden ornaments combined with golden leg armor and boots. On her right wrist she wore a golden bracelet that hugged it like a second skin that replaced the blue one she once wore. To complete her look she wore a helmet on her head, well it was more a golden headband than a helmet that had two golden wings on each side of her head. The two streaks she had once bound together were gone as well, but there was no doubt about who stood there in front of Pym.

She looked at the knight and watched him as he bowed his head after he took his helmet off. "But, my princess, he-" He looked up at her, his deep green eyes in her sapphire blue ones and his longer brown hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail fell over his shoulder.

"No, Cian. He is of no danger." She told the knight. A grin spread across her beautiful face as she walked towards the young male Wasp.

"T-Thorunn?" Well Pym was confused and overwhelmed by her appearance, because he had never seen her wearing a dress before.

"Pym!" She called, ran the last feet towards him and threw her arms around his neck. "It's so good to see you again!"

"My lady, you know the intruder?" The curious knight – Cian – asked.

Thorunn turned towards the knight and lay a hand on Pym's shoulder as she spoke up again. "He isn't an intruder. He is an old friend."

"Of course." The knight bowed and took his leave.

Pym frowned upon him. "Who's this?"

"He is a knight of my guard. He entered on the same day I did. We are friends." Thorunn told him.

He looked at her, smiling slyly. "Friends? As in 'friends with benefits'?"

"What? No! Also, I'm the princess, such a behavior would be inappropriate." The princess said.

Pym laughed at this. "Oh come on! I mean, look at him. He like the Asgardian Adonis, tall, muscular, handsome, polite. What would you want more?"

Thorunn froze, lost in thought. She was thinking of someone, that Pym was sure of. "Hello, earth to Thorunn."

Suddenly she blinked and shook her head. Smiling she turned to face Pym again and happily grabbed his hand. "Come on! You will be our guest of honor on the feast tonight."

"Ehm…" Slightly confused he blinked at her and remembered what he actually came for. "To be honest there is something I need to talk to you about." Pym said in a lower voice what caused Thorunn's mood to drop.

"Oh, okay, then let us go somewhere private." Pym nodded and let himself be guided by her across the island, into the castle and up on a balcony.

Sighing Pym took his seat next to her on a bench on the balcony. "So, what do you want to talk about?" She smiled at him and looked into his deep blue eyes as he held his breath.

"Ultron is back." He said, what caused Thorunn's smile to be swiped off her face. Silence followed.

After some painful moments she shook her head. "N-No… that's impossible."

"I'm sorry but it's true. He returned a year ago. I tried to fight him, but I failed and just barely made it out alive. He gave us a year to reunite the old team and fight him. If we don't he will destroy everything as soon the deadline is over. And there would be another thing." Pym told her guiltily.

She took a shaking breath and braced herself. "What?"

"He said he had to settle some unfinished business with you." He told her, whereupon she took another deep breath.

"Okay, so I shall help you to reunite our friends and beat Ultron for good?" The blonde asked finally looking at him again.

Pym nodded. "Roughly said, yeah, pretty much. You're in?"

Thorunn laughed. "You really need to ask? 'Course I'm in." Pym grinned and hugged his adoptive sister until a deep voice startled them.

"Where you are in?" Thor's thundering voice asked behind them.

Thorunn turned and stood up surprised. "Father?"

"Hi, Thorunn's dad." Pym greeted the god.

Slightly smiling the god nodded at him. "Hello, Henry."

A chuckle escaped him. "Please, call me Pym."

"Fine, Pym. But now my daughter shall answer my question." His gaze turned back to the young Asgardian as he looked down on her.

"Ultron is back, father. He threatens my family and I have to bring those hardliners back together for that we have even the slightest change against Ultron." Thorunn told her father and began to slightly smile up at him. "I promise you, father, that I will make it back in time."

"If that is so… But promise me to call me as soon as you got problems." The god reminded his daughter, what caused the girl to groan.

"But father! I'm old enough and perfectly capable to fight and-" She cut herself off and blinked confused. "Wait… I'm allowed to go?" She looked at Pym, who seemed equally confused.

Thor chuckled a bit and gently lay a hand on is daughter's cheek. "Of course, my daughter. Here it is a bit different, but on earth? It is clear, that I trust you and I know, that you will beat this robot to shreds. But when you're in trouble call me and I will help you."

"Thank you, father." Thorunn said and hugged the god of thunder tightly before she pulled back.

Smiling Thor caressed her cheek once more. "Now go."

Thorunn curtsied lightly. "Thank you, father. Farewell." With that she grabbed Pym's wrist and ran through the palace, off the island and down the rainbow bridge.

"Where are we going?" Pym called over the wind, although there wasn't a wind to call over.

Grinning the girl turned to him. "The Bifroest."

Pym laughed a bit and pulled her to a hold. "We won't need it, princess. I found another way."

She looked at him, confused, as he tapped on his left arm. "What are you doing and why do you have a radio set on your arm?"

"This isn't a radio set." He told her grinning and waited for his arm to peep. "Tony, we're coming back."

"Then what is it?" The Asgardian asked curiously.

"I'll explain, when we're back at the Avengers-Tower." With that he grabbed Thorunn's hand and they were engulfed by the blinding light. It took them just mere moments before they reappeared inside the Aveners-Tower in New York City. As the doors of the teleporter opened up and a bit fog flooded out they saw Tony standing before them.

The princesses face light up. "TONY!" She screamed and lunged herself at him.

Smiling brightly he hugged her back. "Hello, my girl."

"I missed you so much!" Thorunn exclaimed and hugged both men once again.

Pym held her tight and smiled into her hair, that he reached easily, because he was now as tall as Thorunn. "We missed you too."

As they pulled back Tony took a closer look at his adoptive daughter and smirked. "I never thought to see you in a dress."

"In Asgard I'm kind of the princess, you know. I have to wear it, but with the leg armor it is acceptable." Thorunn told him and knocked on her golden armor.

Tony smiled. "Looks good. You look good, no more than good. Thorunn you look beautiful."

Blushing the girl bowed her head, smiling. "Thank you, Tony."

"Great." Pym exclaimed, smiling and clapped his hands together. "Now that we are through with the greeting we can proceed with our actual plan."

Thorunn took her headband off as she turned to Pym, who made his way towards a computer. "Then let us hear your plan, Pym."

She stood next to Pym as he typed something into the machine. "As you know we have to bring the old team back together. To do so we have to find them at first, but to our luck we never left their side these last years." With these words pictures appeared on the screens in the room that showed the three boys in different scenes and where they lived.

"Let's see… Azari is living in Vaconda, Hawkeye's in San Francisco and James in… Camebridge?" Thorunn asked, if surprised or confused she didn't know.

"Yes." Pym confirmed and began to calculate each route. "I would say we get our majesty first. He would be the easiest to convince."

Thorunn nodded and grabbed her headband. "Good, let's go."

"Yeah. Tony, is the Stark-Jet ready?" Pym asked as he led Thorunn to the flight deck.

"Refueled and ready for take-off." Tony said smiling.

Grinning Pym replied. "Perfect."

Thorunn frowned. "Wait a sec, what happened to the Quin-Jet 2.0?"

"Blown up three years ago." Pym said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"W-What? How?" The princess was shocked.

"Aliens blew it up before we were out safely. But hey, look at us, we are great." Pym exclaimed, turned away from the monitors towards Thorunn and looked at her, grinning.

"Great?! And what is this?" Thorunn asked enraged, grabbed Pym's arm and pulled him towards her. As he stood before her he swallowed hard under her intense gaze. Nervously he looked at his arm as Thorunn pulled the sleeve of his jacket down to reveal his mechanical arm.

Ashamed he looked to the side. "This… didn't happen on that day."

"When did it happen then? I assume you weren't just bored out of your mind ragged your arm yourself!" Enraged she pushed Pym back, but just a bit.

Hesitantly he raised his gaze to meet hers again, what caused Thorunn's eyes to soften. "Could we discuss that later? We've got to go."

Thorunn sighed upon this and nodded. "Fine. But we will talk about this."

"Okay." He said sighing and after a few silent moments he looked at her again, smirking. "I think you should change before we leave."

The young Asgardian laughed at this. "And how do you think I'm supposed to do that? This is all I have."

"Don't panic. Your old room still exists." Tony told her, put a hand on her back and began to lead her towards her quarters.

"Thank you, but I might outgrew them." Thorunn said as they nearly reached her old room.

"No fear, Alice will help you." Tony opened the door to Thorunn's old room and walked her in.

The Asgardian frowned. "Who is Alice?"

"What can I do for you, Tony?" A gentle, euphonious, female voice asked.

Smiling Tony looked slightly up. "Good morning, Alice. We need female support down here."

"How can I help you?" She asked politely.

"We need fitting clothes for this girl. Preferably clothes one could wear in the jungle." Tony said, looking at Thorunn. A few seconds later a hologram of a beautiful woman appeared on a screen. Thorunn took a step back as the hologram inspected her.

"Very well, Mr. Stark." Alice said and the hologram disappeared. "Task completed." Then after a few seconds the wardrobe in her room opened and in it stood two manikins with different outfits for Thorunn.

"Y-You can't be serious." Thorunn said as she saw what Alice picked out, what caused Tony to chuckle.

"It's a perfect attire for the jungle and the everyday life. You can't constantly wear your armor." Tony told her and caused her to smile.

"Yeah." She said sighing. "The outfits are actually really pretty."

Suddenly Pym appeared behind them. "Good, then take them and we leave."

Thorunn turned, nodded and did as she was told. After she grabbed her clothes Pym led her to the flying deck and began to enter the jet.

"Good luck." Tony said and smiled up at Thorunn and Pym.

"We bring them back." Thorunn assured smiling and entered the jet.

"We will make it back in time." Pym said and entered after Thorunn. He walked into the cockpit and began to start the engine as the young Asgardian set next to him. It didn't take him long to pull the jet into position and fly off.

* * *

 **AN/:**

 **Sorry for the late update but the network crashed and I couldn't update :'( I'm so sorry!**

 **Soooo we met our princess again ^^**

 **Any thoughts on this chapter? Do you think we will a certain someone again? :D**

 **And brace yourselves to meet no other than the king himself, as soon as the next chapter comes out. ^^ For those of the, who want to meet two special boys again… wait for chapter 6 ;) You will at least meet one of them again.**

 **And of course I would love to read you guys' reviews! Another 5 and the next chapter will be published. Promise.**

 **I love you guys, thank you for your support! You are amazing! No one ever told me that my style of writing is good, it warms my heart, thank you! Particularly because English isn't my native language. Thank you, I really mean it! :***

 **So have a wonderful morning, afternoon or evening wherever you are and I hope I will speak (write) to you soon.**

 **Yours, Annie :***


	5. Bow to the King

_Bow to the King_

"Where is Vaconda actually located? Thorunn asked as she tore her gaze off the ocean underneath them.

Pym shrugged and looked over his shoulder to her. "Somewhere in Africa. The jet is set on autopilot as soon as we reach land again."

The young Asgardian nodded at let her eyes linger on the ocean again. "Okay… Ehm… c-could you tell me what the others had been up to, while I was gone?"

"Well, Azari is now king of Vaconda, the youngest of all time to be exact. Hawkeye is sports shooter. Name a competition or championship, he won it. And yeah… James left to go to university. It seemed as if he wanted to get as far away from New York as he could get though."

Thorunn frowned at this and looked at Pym. "Why? Where is he?"

"Ever heard of Cambridge? The one in England, I mean." Pym said and looked briefly at her.

"Oh…" She couldn't think of anything other to say and so she turned sighing back to the ocean.

"Hey, we will bring them back. I already have an idea how we can win those donkeys over." Pym said, whereupon Thorunn giggled. Pym was surprised. That was the most girly-est thing she had ever done… well, except wearing a dress. But in the end Pym couldn't help to chuckle himself. As he returned his gaze to the horizon he could the West African coast appearing there.

Thorunn seemed to see it as well, because she sighed and began to rise from her seat. "Well…" She said and walked to the back of the jet. She entered one of the booths and began to change. Pym did as well and changed into dark green pants and a black t-shirt.

Only a moment later Thorunn came back wearing a skin tight, olive green top, tucked into a pair of tight beige shorts. She wore a beige blouse on top of it and knotted the ends together just over her bellybutton. A pair of hiking boots completed her look. As he saw her Pym's eyes went wide. "Wow…" He breathed as she threw her hair back to braid it.

"Pardon?" She looked at him, eyes a bite wide. Pym was a bit stunned by her formality. "I'm sorry I wasn't listening."

"N-Nothing. You just look great." He told her smiling. "I mean, different from what you once were."

"Ehm… thank you?" She was lightly confused as she put her sword on her back.

Pym chuckled and then smiled at her. "Yes, it was a compliment."

The princess returned the smile and gratefully bowed her head. "Thank you." With that the jet landed.

"Good, let's meet the king." Pym said and led Thorunn out of the jet onto a little clearing in the middle of a jungle. The two began to fight their way through the thicket and as they went a few miles Thorunn sighed frustrated and flung herself into the air. She looked around and saw another clearing in the distance. She returned to the ground and put her hands on her hips as she looked at Pym.

"Two miles in front of us is a clearing. Right behind it she could make out a medium sized lake but no palace." The Asgardian told the wasp and watched him think.

"Okay, I could do a surface scan when we are there. I could probably find the palace that way." Pym told her and received a nod.

"Good. Then, hold on." She told her friend, grabbed him and flew off to the clearing. She sat him down and landed next to him as he began to scan their surroundings.

"And?" Thorunn asked looking at her friend.

"There is a large group of people in the West. It could be a city, but I'm not entirely sure." Pym said and analyzed his scans further.

Thorunn nodded. "Okay, then let's go." And so she began walk towards the jungle.

"Eh, Thorunn…" Pym said as he saw the scan, but the girl didn't answer. "Thorunn!"

"What?!" She asked as she turned around, but Pym was already in front of her and her with him to the ground. Just a moment later spears flew above their heads and imbedded themselves in a few trees.

"Woaw… thank you." Thorunn breathed as they began to sit up.

"No problem." Pym held his hand out for her and pulled her to her feet as she took it. And as soon as they were securely on their feet Thorunn drew her sword and waited for their attackers to appear.

"Why don't you cut your hair when you do that?" He asked her curiously, whereupon her head snapped towards him.

She frowned confused. "What?! I don't know. It's magic, deal with it." Thorunn said, whereupon their attackers ran onto the clearing. The two heroes fought against them, but were overwhelmed when a dozen warriors attacked them from behind and knocked them out.

* * *

They were pulled across the floor as they woke up. As they looked up, our two heroes could see some kind of palace to which they were pulled, but before one of them could say something they were thrown to the ground. Thorunn sat up angrily and began to bark at the men as a sharp voice suddenly interrupted her and deterred the men to gag her.

"So you are the pack of intruders in my kingdom?" A deep, manly voice rumbled.

"Oh well, that might be the truth, but-" Pym tried to clarify the situation, but the booming voice interrupted him.

"Quiet! And bow to your king!" He bellowed and appeared on the elevation the throne stood on. He had dark skin, wore a long tunic with a lot of colorful patterns on it. Because of the shadow in which the elevation rose one couldn't see the man's face, but his muscular arms and chest. "Intruders are severely punished in this country."

"Your majesty, please." Pym said and looked up the man from where he kneeled on the floor.

"I think I already found the perfect punishment for you." The king chuckled and opened his arms a bit. "How about… a feast?"

"Huh?" Thorunn asked confused and looked at Pym, who began grin, which quickly turned into a full out laugh.

He stood up and walked towards the man, who jumped down the elevation. "I must admit, you got me there. It's good to see you again, man."

Then a tall – nearly 6''3 and so 6 inches taller than her– muscular man with short dark brown hair and bright yellow eyes came chuckling out of the shadows. Thorunn knew theses eyes, she sometimes found comfort in them in her teenage years.

"It is so good to see you as well." He said, opened Pym's chains, told his men to do the same to Thorunn and hugged his old friend. As they withdrew he looked smiling at the young Asgardian. "And who is your lovely companion?"

"You're seriously telling me, that you don't recognize her?" Pym asked a bit confused.

"Should I?" He asked and smirked flirtingly at the princess.

"Think again, kitty." Thorunn drew her sword and held it under his nose, smirking. "You spend your childhood with me. And don't you dare say you forgot about how often I kicked your ass."

His face fell. "No fucking way. Thorunn?!"

"Finally!" She said and put her sword back. "I missed you too, Azari." She hugged him smilingly and pulled back after he returned her hug.

Still dazed he looked her up and down, gaping. "Wow… you… wow." He breathed, whereupon Thorunn giggled.

"Thank you." She said bowing her head a bit. He was a king after all.

Smiling he offered his friends a seat and sat beside them. "So, what brings you here?"

"Ultron is back." Thorunn said, what instantly wiped the smile of Azari's matured face.

"Oh." Was all he said as he looked at his two friends.

Thorunn lay a graceful hand on his, which were folded in his lap. That caused him to meet her gently eyes. "We have two months left before he completed regaining himself and enslaves all people in New York. And it is just a matter of time before he enslaves the rest of the world."

"So soon…" Azari said as he turned his gaze to the ground.

"Will you help us?" Pym asked then, but got nothing more than a sigh, until he raised his voice again.

"I… I really would want to, but… I can't just leave the kingdom on its own." He said guiltily.

"Oh man. Now listen, your kingdom had already taken care of itself for 14 years, while you were gone. Two months are nothing!" Pym exclaimed, but Azari turned further away from him.

Before he could say something another voice made its way towards them. "You should go!" Then a woman with dark skin and eyes appeared. Her white hair pulled back into an elegant braided style and her white-golden dress sparkled in the light of the midday sun.

"Mother?" Azari seemed visibly confused by her words. "What?"

"You should help your friend." The woman said smiling. "You would also save your kingdom, when you help them, you know."

"I… Mother could you please leave us alone?" Azari asked politely.

His mother gave a nod. "Of course." With that she disappeared back in the shadows and hallways of the palace.

As soon as she couldn't hear her footsteps anymore, Thorunn turned to look at Azari and watched him with her electric blue eyes. "So you're going to help us?"

Azari sighed and smiled down at her. "Yeah."

"Good." Now Pym allowed himself to relax and leaned back into his seat. "Two down, two more to go."

Azari chuckled a bit tense. "Yeah, but the others will be much more difficult to convince then I was."

"We'll see." Thorunn said, smiling sadly and Azari and Pym knew as they saw that smile, that her wounds from once were not yet healed and might never heal completely, moreover they were about to open again and let suffer to no end.

* * *

 **AN/:**

 **That was chapter 5, everyone. I hope you enjoyed!**

 **First of all thank you all for your amazing reviews, even though they weren't on this chapter (the moment I reach 20 the next chapter will be published. Please review on this chapter.) and thank you to my first follower! I love you all, guys.**

 **For those of you who waited for a certain spy/soldier to return to our little group, stay tuned for the next chapter. ;)**

 **So have a wonderful morning, afternoon or evening wherever you are and I hope I will speak (write) to you soon.**

 **Yours, Annie :***


	6. Teatime

_Teatime_

The three returned to the jet and made everything ready for take-off as Azari sat down and looked around. His eyes sparkling with amazement.

"Wow, this thing is great!" He exclaimed and looked at Pym. "But what happened to our good old 2.0?"

"Blown up." Thorunn and Pym said simultaneously. As they got a confused look from Azari, Pym sighed and faced forward. "Long story."

"O-kaay?" He left the topic drop, knowing he wouldn't get a more precise answer. "So, where are we going next?"

"England." Pym said, starting the jet. "Cambridge to be exact. A good team needs a leader, right?" He turned and smirked at Azari, who got the reference and puffed his cheeks.

He crossed his arms in front of his chest and sank in his seat. "At least I'm a king now…"

Pym laughed and turned back. "Now that nobody has a problem with this, I would say: off to England."

"To James." Thorunn said quietly as she sank in her seat and watched the world beneath her shrink.

The flight was filled with conversations and laughter as Pym told the king what Thorunn's world was like and that she was wearing a dress all day and had an admirer among her guards. That caused Azari to complain that he hadn't any 'hot chicks' in his guard, whereupon Thorunn rolled her eyes and told him that she was part of the guard and that it wasn't a guard to protect her. The two royals debated for a while and Pym just laughed about what they got to say, but as the English coast appeared on the horizon he switched on the autopilot and stretched.

"Okay, so I don't know what you two are doing, but I'm going to change. I don't want to look like an alien." Pym said smirking and looked at Thorunn from the corners of his eyes. "I won't say any names."

"You little-" Thorunn began as he ran laughing out of the room. "I'll give him 'alien'."

"I assume we should change too, but we don't have any cloths with us." Azari said, whereupon Pym came smirking back into the room.

"Oh please, don't underestimate me." Pym no longer wore the clothes he wore in the jungle. He was now wearing a dark jeans, white t-shirt and a dark blue shirt over it. Its sleeves were pulled up over his elbows and revealed the monitor on his arm. Pym then brought his arm up and tapped on it. "Jarvis, we need clothes for Azari and Thorunn."

"What kind of clothing will be required, Mr. Pym?" His friendly voice sounded.

Pym shrugged. "Just normal clothes to fit the English weather."

"As you wish." A second later a pile of clothing was on a shelf that appeared of a wall.

"Cool." Azari said grinning and grabbed the pile.

"Alice, same command sequence." Pym said to his monitor. "Of course, Pym." Her voice rang out and caused Azari to look around, confused, whereupon Pym explained him who Alice was. Just a moment later a pile of clothing appeared on another shelf. Thorunn took it and left the room to change. Azari quickly followed.

A few minutes later Azari came back, wearing dark jeans, a white t-shirt with a leather jacket atop of it. Pym chuckled. "You look so stereotypical."

"I'll give you stereotypical, you little in-" Azari fell silent as he heard the clicking of heels in the hall. As he saw Pym's eyes growing wide, he turned and swallowed thickly. Before them stood Thorunn wearing black tights and an oversized, knitted, burgundy pullover, that was a bit shorter in the front than in the back. She wore a thing brown belt tightly around her waist to pull the pullover a bit up and to make it look less baggy. One could see a white top peeking out from under her pullover, she probably wore it to avoid getting cold. To complete her look she wore over-knee, brown, laced, heeled boots. Her hair cascaded beautifully down the sides of her face.

"Y-You want to wear these shoes?" Was all Azari could ask, before a slight blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Dude, she was wearing a dress when I brought her back to earth." Pym told his friend, whereupon his face fell and his eyes widened. "The shoes are now the slightest problem, aren't they?"

Thorunn rolled her eyes and grabbed her left arm in insecurity. "Can't just say that I'm looking okay, for once?"

Pym and Azari chuckled. "You look stunning, my lady." The king told her.

Surprised the young Asgardian blushed and bowed her head. Nevertheless a smile spread her lips. "Thank you."

"Now it won't be a problem to convince him." Pym laughed, whereupon Thorunn's blush deepened.

"Y-You jerk!" She bluffed and threw wrench at him, which lay on a shelf near her head.

The male wasp just laughed and typed something on the monitor on his arm. "Okay, let's just bring this thing down, turn the stealth mode on and search the student information."

"Fine." Thorunn growled and let herself fall back into her seat. Then Pym took back the control and activated the stealth mode. He lowered the jet to land on King's Backs in Cambridge, after he made sure that no one was there to witness the jet landing. As the engines were turned off our three friends made their way out of the jet. They went down a small path, over a bridge and under a gateway and onto the campus of _the_ Cambridge University.

The moment they stepped onto collage grounds all eyes were on them, whispers erupted among the students, but the three could care less. They went around the magnificently, historical building and reached the main entrance. There they stopped.

"Okay…" Pym said as he saw hordes of young adults run through the halls before him. "To find James here is a little bit more difficult than I thought."

"Yeah. What are we going to do now?" Azari asked as he looked around.

"I would say, we just ask." With that the blonde walked up to a girl, who stood near her, talking to a guy. She tapped her shoulder and talked to her as she turned around. After a few minutes she came back, a smile gracing her lips. "The student information is one floor up the stairs, the counter to the left."

"O-Okay." Pym said, a bit stunned. "Then let's go."

They followed the instruction Thorunn gave them and reached a counter, before which a row of students stood. They walked over and waited in line until it was their turn. As soon as they stood in frint of the counter Azari smirked flirtingly at the blonde behind the glass. "Hello."

"Good day." She said politely, brushing her straight hair behind her ear and pushing up her glasses. "How can I help you?"

"We are searching for a student." Azari said, whereupon the girl turned to the computer next to her.

"Name?"

"Azar-" He began, but Pym quickly interfered before he would make a fool out of himself.

"James Rogers." Pym told the girl, whereupon her big eyes quickly landed on him.

"Oh you are looking for James." The girl beamed.

Pym nodded. "Yeah, do you know where we could find him?"

"Yes." She said smiling. "But I'm not telling you."

"What?" Azari asked, outraged. "Why not?"

"He does not want to be disturbed." She simply answered and shrugged.

Just as Azari and Pym were about to argue, Thorunn gracefully stepped in front of them, what caused them to keep quiet. "Excuse me, but it is of great importance. We must talk to him."

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you." She was sorry, that Thorunn could see, but nevertheless she sighed and averted her gaze from the girl.

"Fine. But thank you." Thorunn said and turned with a grace only a few people possessed. That caused the girls eyes to widen.

"Wait!" She suddenly exclaimed as Thorunn was about to speak to her friends. "I think, I recognize you. You have to be Thorunn."

"Ehm… yes, but I don't believe we are familiar." The young Asgardian said, slightly confused.

The girl giggled. "No, we're not. But James told me about you."

"H-He did?" Thorunn asked, suspiciously or surprised she didn't know.

"Yes! He surely doesn't want to miss you." She said and leaned forward on her desk.

"Okay, so could you tell us where he is, now? At least we want to make sure James doesn't miss her." Pym said, smugly smiling at Thorunn. He clearly spend too much time with Tony.

"Oh yeah. Around this time he is in the library. No one is there until three." The girl explained smiling brightly.

"Okay, thank you." Azari said and began to walk away. After a few feet he stopped in his tracks and turned. "Where's the library, again?"

The blonde giggled again and began to explain the way to the college's library. Remembering the way the three made their way across campus. They had to reach the door across from the secondary exit, but before they could even reach it three guys put themselves in their way.

"Hello, gorgeous." The young man with slack black hair said, flirtingly wiggling his eyebrows.

"Are you talking to her?" Azari asked pointing to Thorunn.

The young man look pejoratively at him and answered. "With whom else should I be talking?"

"I'm sorry but we have to go." Thorunn said coolly and walked past the three men.

Pym and Azari watched her as she did and smirked. "If you'll excuse us." Pym said and followed Thorunn together with Azari.

Just as they thought they got rid of the three men, they heard the voice of the black haired jerk. "Hey!"

"What do you want?" Thorunn asked, annoyed.

He stood in front of them, again. "Have you any idea, who you're dumping?"

"No." Thorunn said, straight-faced. "And to be honest, I don't give a fuck."

Pym and Azari's jaws dropped but after a few seconds they were laughing their butts off. As they noticed Thorunn leave they ran after her and caught up just before she reached the door.

"Who knew our little princess could swear like that." Pym laughed, what earned him a punch on the shoulder. "Ow!"

"Now, shut up." The blonde said and entered the building. She looked around and walked over to a counter, which stood next to the door. "Excuse me, where do I find James Rogers?"

"Up there." The old lady behind the counter said and pointed to the highest floor of the library.

Thorunn faced the lady again and nodded smilingly. "Thank you very much." She turned to the boys and let them to a secluded corner of the first floor.

"Okay then." Pym said and looked up.

Thorunn sighed and looked up as well. "Here we go." She pushed herself off the floor and flew up to highest floor, holding each of her friends by the wrist. As they landed silently they searched every corner until they found him in a side passage, sitting by the window.

"Typically James…" The young Asgardian said and was about to walk into the passage as Azari pulled her back. "What is it?"

"He told the girl about you." He whispered as if it was obvious what he meant.

"Yes, so?" She asked quietly.

"That means that he hasn't forgotten you. And if he is alone and thinking about you all the time, he might be doing so right now." Pym whispered. "If you would just laugh or something like that, he would follow you."

"That's nonsensical. Why should we-" Before she could even finish her sentence Pym nudged a bookshelf, which caused Azari to be buried under a heap of books. She tried to hold it back, but couldn't because it looked just so funny, so she laughed.

"Hello?" They heard the deep voice of a young man behind the shelf. Thorunn kept laughing as Pym pulled her with him as Azari came out from under the heap of books and followed them. They hid a floor down and listened to the footsteps above them. Thorunn had stopped laughing, but got tickled by Pym to laugh from time to time. As James couldn't see it they made their way out of the building and across campus.

"Thorunn!" They heard him call. "Is that you?"

They ran further but then the three men were in front of them, again. "You got to be kidding me!" Azari exclaimed.

"There you are, gorgeous. I was looking for you." The black haired man said.

"I'm sorry, we have to go." Pym said and pulled Thorunn and Azari with him, past those nuisances.

"Chris!" They heard him. "Where did the girl go?"

Clueless as she pictured the back haired man he spoke. "What?"

"Where did she run off to?" James asked impatiently.

"Down there." This 'Chris' said, whereupon they could hear fast steps in the gravel. The three ran back over the pathway and hid in the park.

As she leaned against a tree she turned her head towards the boys. "Don't you think that was a bit harsh?"

"Even if, then why is he running over here?" Azari asked smirking down at her.

"What?" Thorunn asked, eyes going a bit wide. She then peeped out from behind the tree only to look frowning up at Azari. "I don't see anything? How do you know that?"

"I can hear him. He is running over the bridge now." Azari said and indeed a young man of 6''1 came running over the bridge. He was well built – not too toned but not too lean, his shoulders brought – and very handsome with his chiseled features and striking sky blue eyes that sparkled as they wandered over the scene. His red hair a bit longer and styled to the side. He was wearing a polo-shirt and jeans, simple but classy.

"Thorunn?" He asked hopeful, taking a step towards their tree. Panic began to rise within her and she pressed her back against the tree.

"What are we doing now?" Pym whispered looking at her.

"We? That was your plan." Thorunn hissed. "Therefore you are going to clarify it." With that she pushed him out from behind the tree, directly at James' feet.

"Pym?" The redhead asked confused, whereupon the young wasp looked up.

"Hey James." He said, grinning sheepishly.

"Pym!" James exclaimed, beaming, pulled him up and hugged his old friend. "What are you doing here? I thought…"

"You thought you saw Thorunn?" Azari asked coming out from behind the tree.

"Azari! Don't say Hawkeye is here too…" James said and looked pejoratively at the tree.

Thorunn's heart beat wildly in her chest as she braced herself. She had to face him, someday. "Not exactly." She finally said and stepped out from behind the tree as well.

James' jaw fell to the ground and his eyes grew as wide as saucers. It took him a moment but then he began to smile brightly and ran up to her. As soon as she was in his reach he wrapped his arms around her and swirled her around. James then brought her down and examined her.

"Oh my goodness, Thorunn, you look stunning." James told her beaming, whereupon she froze.

A deep blush appeared on her cheeks and made her avert her eyes from his and tuck a loose stray of her hair behind her ear. "Thanks."

It took him a while but as he caught himself staring at the young Asgardian in front of him he turned towards Pym and Azari again. "So what's brining you here, guys? I guess you didn't just came by to visit me in my vacation?"

"Not exactly… we've got a problem." Thorunn said, whereupon Pym began to explain him the whole story.

As he finished James was shocked by the news, but quickly fell back into his role as a true leader. "We have to stop Ultron, at any cost, once and for all. Even if I have to apologize to Hawkeye." He said and looked surly aside. Thorunn lay a hand on his shoulder and looked up to him.

"He will help us." She told him confidant and smiled at him. "I'm sure he will."

"Then let's not waste any more time." Pym said and opened the ramp to the Stark-Jet. "Off to San Franzisco."

* * *

They flew back to the states on a route that lead them over New York. As they passed the city James, Azari and Thorunn were visibly shocked as they saw the scene down in the city.

"What has he done?" Azari asked as he saw the destroyed parts of the city.

"He just raided the city. He didn't take Manhattan yet. I just hope Tony holds on." Pym said and looked saddened down onto the city.

"The moment we convinced Hawkeye to help us, we will beat Ultron once and for all." Azari said as he lifted his gaze from the city.

Thorunn balled her hands into fists, her nails digging into her skin, enough to draw blood. "And I will settle my business with Ultron. For good."

"Thorunn, you hand!" James exclaimed, grabbed her hands and opened them in his. Her skin tingled from his touch and caused her to freeze as James softly stroke across her hands and wiped away her blood. "What kind of finger nails do you have there? I never knew Agardians could harm themselves."

Thorunn withdrew her hands and stepped back. "Y-Yeah… that's nothing, though. I'll just go and wash off the blood. I will be as good as new afterwards."

The guys watched her as she hurried out of the room and only as Pym sighed, frustrated, Azari and James turned to look at him.

"I'm worrying." James suddenly said, what caused Pym and Azari to stare at him. "She won't get through it."

"What do you mean?" Azari asked, obviously confused, whereas Pym just crossed his arms.

"We should fight alone against Ultron. Just the three of us. As soon as we get Hawkeye all of her dammed feelings will come up again. Without the distraction in Asgard she the breakup would have broken her." James said, hurt clearly in his voice. "I don't trust this jerk."

"Oh, caml down, James. Thorunn's old enough and more importantly strong enough. Believe me, I was in Asgard and saw it myself." Pym said laying a hand on his best friends shoulder. "We need her. And Hawkeye."

James sighed and ran a hand through his hair, then looked at Pym, defeated. "You're right. We need this idiot."

"See?" Pym said grinning and nudging his friend. "Then get ready, we will land in an hour."

James nodded and was about to leave as Azari raised his voice again.

"What exactly is our diva doing?" He asked looking at Pym.

Thorunn came back into the room putting fingerless gloves on. "He's probably running around town playing avenger, particularly because he's the best sports shooter in the states."

Azari laughed. "Kind of fitting, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but this isn't exactly what he is doing." Pym said pressing a button on the console behind him, whereupon a screen light up, showing an article about him.

Azari stepped closer to the screen and began to read out loud. "Francis Barton, psychology student of the Saybrook University, saved 23 people out of a collapsing building."

They seemed shocked by the article, but something struck the guys. "Student?!" Azari asked, astonished.

"Psychology?!" James added.

"Ehm… would someone mind to enlighten me?" Thorunn asked and looked at her friends.

"Later. We will land soon and we have to find Hawkeye. We will land in the Presidio of San Franzisco, I will organize vehicles." Pym said and sat down in front of a computer.

Thorunn sighed and nodded upon this and looked at herself. "I assume we should change first. The Californian weather isn't the same as English weather."

James chuckled. "Yeah, you're probably right. Does Jarvis has something for me in store?"

"You bet. Go into one of the cabinets and change. I'll organize a few cars." He said and laughed as his friends left the cockpit.

* * *

 **AN/:**

 **Okay guys, as promised you got the next chapter of the story. What do you think? I would love to hear your impressions on this chapter. :)**

 **Then thank you all for your amazing reviews. _Tori_ , you are amazing! And thank you to _Naked Brothers Band Forever_ for following my story! :* Thank you guys so much! After the next five reviews the next chapter is coming up and it is not hard to guess, who we will meet there. ^^**

 **I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Have a wonderful morning, afternoon or evening wherever you are and I hope I will speak (write) to you soon.**

 **Yours, Annie :***


	7. A hard nut to crack

**AN/:**

 **Chapter 7, everybody. ^^ I hope you like it.**

 **Then thank you all for reviewing. Tori, you are amazing! After the next five reviews the next chapter is coming up and brace yourselves for a bit fluff. ^^**

 **I've got a question for the upcoming chapters or specials. Do you want to see our young heroes go clubbing? Or do you want to strictly follow the story? I would love to hear from you guys.**

 **I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Have a wonderful morning, afternoon or evening wherever you are and I hope I will speak (write) to you soon.**

 **Yours, Annie :***

 **On with the chapter!**

* * *

 _A hart nut to crack_

After a few minutes Azari and James came back, clad in more appropriate clothes for the Californian weather. As James came back in he was just about to roll up the sleeves of his light blue shirt under which he wore a white fitting t-shirt.

He still wore his jeans he wore in England, whereas Azari changed into a black pair of jeans and a dark-blue v-neck t-shirt. "Very good." Pym said as he looked at his two friends. "We are about to land every minute now. Our vehicles are waiting for at the route 101. I managed to get a sport car and a motorcycle. Can anyone drive that one?"

"I wanted to get a license to drive one a long time ago, but the studies were too difficult." James said and rolled up the second sleeve of his shirt.

"And you?" Pym asked facing the young African king.

Azari gave him a look. "I lived in Vaconda for a while. I can't even drive a car."

"Damn." Pym sighed and ran a hand through his black tresses. "Well, that's a problem. I can't drive it either and the sports car only has four seats. As soon as we pick up Hawkeye we won't have enough space."

"I could drive it." Thorunn's melodic voice reached them and only seconds later she stepped back into the cockpit. She wore a tight fitted black jeans and black heeled leather boot with four buckles up her calves. On top she wore a cobalt blue, loosely fitted shirt, which's back was cut out in holes to form a lightning. That left the majority of her back bare. Her hair fell in silky waves over her shoulders and back and covered most of her exposed back.

"You can drive a motorcycle?" Azari asked skeptically and looked at her, perplexed.

"Well, no." She said and tucked a streak of hair behind her ear. "But it looks similar to one of the vehicles in Asgard. Then, how difficult can it be?"

"You won-" James started, but was cut off by Pym. "Great. Let's make our way." Pym said, opened the ramp of the jet and stepped outside. The others followed suit and listened to Pym as he explained their route. He guessed that Hawkeye would be at the University so he planned on driving there. "You got everything?"

"Yes." They said and nodded, whereupon Pym sat in the passenger's seat of the car. He pushed the sleeve of his leather jacket up and tapped something on the monitor on his arm. It took just mere seconds for a map to be projected to the windscreen.

"What happened to your arm?!" James asked shocked, whereupon Thorunn sighed and mounted her vehicle.

"Have you been that blind?" She asked as she put on a leather jacket. "He won't tell just yet."

He turned to face the Asgardian princess as well as Azari and looked at her, shocked.

"Well, duh." She said and looked at Pym. "Where do I have to go?"

Pym showed her the map and gave her a helmet to wear. "Thank you. I'm off guys. See you there." She said, put the helmet on and hid her hair under it. She started the engine of her VW R-Moto and drove off. The boys followed her, James driving the car and Azari sitting behind Pym. James drove fast and arrived at the Campus before Thorunn did.

"Where is she?" James asked, restless, as he looked around.

"Dude, calm down. Look, there she is." Azari said and pointed towards an approaching motorcycle that was pulled to a hold next to their car. Thorunn pulled out the stand of the bike and put her foot on the ground. She then opened her jacket, put the helmet off and shook her head to loosen her hair. She then put the helmet behind her and dismounted the bike. James was like spellbound by her sight. He stared for a while but in the moment her eyes met his he averted his gaze and looked to the side.

"Do you have an idea how we are going to find him?" Thorunn then said and looked at the old building.

"I would say, we just ask." Azari quoted and winked at her. "Like we did in Cambridge."

She snorted quietly and took a step towards her friends. "Okay. May we?" The guys nodded and searched for the student information inside the building. They found it on the third floor of an annex. Behind the counter said a brunette with pulled up hair, her glassed tucked into it. She was filing her nails as James and Azari came up to her. She slowly lifted her head and looked at them with big brown eyes. "Hi." She said and examined the two.

"Hello. We are searching a student." James said and smiled at her.

"Name?" She said a bit bored and faced her computer.

"Hawk-… ehm… I mean-" Azari stuttered, whereupon Thorunn raised her voice.

"Francis Barton." She said without standing in front of her or facing the girl.

The girl raised a brow at her. "Francis Barton isn't studying here anymore."

"Excuse me?" Pym was slightly confused. The girl put her glasses back on her nose and pushed them up. "He quit. He just living here in one of the apartments."

"And where is this apartment?" James asked rolling his eyes.

The face of a red haired girl appeared behind the brunette and light up like New York on Christmas. "You are looking for Francis? I can show you where he lives. Can I accompany you?! Pleeeeeeease, pretty please?"

The girl itched closer to Azari and caused him to back away to avoid their faces from meeting. "Ehm… I… why?" The girl began to climb over the other and itched even closer to him, what caused him to bump into James.

"I always wanted to meet him, like forever." She raved and clutched her hands over her heart. "He's so smart and sooooo handsome and how he shoots."

Pym swallowed a laugh and pushed Azari towards her to answer. "Ehm… why not? If you lead us there." He stuttered again, whereupon the girl squealed and came out from behind the counter.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said giddily and ran ahead. "Come on!" The four followed her to the student accommodations and were surprised to see how modern the building was. It was equipped with the newest technology, but Pym said he could make them way better.

"His apartment is in the west wing." The girl told them. "You will notice when we are there."

They stepped into the west wing and went a few floors up, into the highest one. As they reached the main hall of the floor they heard giggling and excited, girly voices.

"What in Odin's name…" Thorunn murmured, whereupon the girl stopped and raised a questioning brow at her.

"What did you say?" She asked and pushed her glasses up. "Odin?"

"Yes, Odin. He is m-" Thorunn began, only to be harshly silenced by the boys. James lay a hand over her mouth and Azari held her back, while Pym spoke. He chuckled. "Yeah, she said Odin. You know, she studies Nordic mythology in Scandinavia."

The girl looked impressed. "Really? You don't look like the type to do so."

Thorunn freed herself and growled at the girl. "And how do I look in your opinion?"

"Well…" The girl said, looking embarrassed. "Like a princess."

"You've got to be kidding me…" She mumbled and went sulkily ahead. The ones left behind looked after her.

"What's with her?" The girl asked, confused.

"Nothing." Pym said grinning and began to follow her. "Absolutely nothing."

They rounded a corner and stood before a group of girl, who positioned themselves around a door, waiting for something.

"What's with them?" Azari said as he watched the scene.

The girl smoothed out her clothes, fixed her hair and pushed up her bosom."They are waiting for him to come out."

"So this is Hawkeye's apartment?" James asked looking at the girl as she applied lipstick.

"It is." She said and swallowed before she joined the crowd.

"Well then." Pym said and went ahead, Azari and James followed suit. "May I? Sorry? Excuse me… I just have to… thank you." With these words he fought his way through the crowd until he reached the door. Sighing he fixed his clothes, on which a few girls tried to pull him back. As he turned he saw James and Azari in a similar fashion. As they fixed their clothes as well, they noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Thorunn?" James asked as he looked around.

"I think she is staying out of it for the moment." Azari said and pointed behind the crowd, where she leaned against a wall, her gaze cast down and her hand over one another behind her hips.

Pym sighed. "Well." He knocked and only a moment later a young, well build, good looking man of 6''2 opened the door. His dark eyes examined his three visitors from head to toe, while running a hand through his light hair to put it back into its 'pompadour'. He seemed surprised at first, but the surprise faded and was replaced by wariness.

"What are you doing here?" He growled at the three, although his question was rather addressed to James than Azari and Pym.

James balled his hands to fists and looked into his opponents' onyx eyes. "We need to talk."

Hawkeye snorted. "We needn't to do anything. We stopped to talk years ago. And now excuse me, I have to get ready for the sports ball." With these words his door flew shut and the girls began to squeal.

"You can't do this to us!" Azari barked and hammered at the door, but Hawkeye didn't answer. Enraged they returned to Thorunn's side, who still leaned against the wall.

"He didn't listen, did he?" Thorunn asked with a strange undertone.

Pym sighed, frustrated and ran a hand through his dark hair. "No, but I have an idea." He was suddenly grinning widely, radiating joy and hope. "And you, princess, will be our secret weapon." He grinned mischievously at her, whereupon Thorunn's eyes widened.

"Oh no." She said and backed away from him.

"Oh yes." Pym said nodding, grabbing her hand and dragging her with him.

* * *

As they were back in the Stark-Jet Pym ordered suits for James, Azari and himself, which he told them to put on. His plan was to attend the ball Hawkeye was going to attend and to let Thorunn speak with him. One could imangine that Thorunn wasn't exactly thrilled to do so.

"I won't do it!" She yelled out of her room in the jet, which's door was locked. You know the jet was so huge that there wasn't only a cockpit and two rows of seats in it, but four room with bunks to sleep in. And Thorunn's just happened to be the biggest one.

"Thorunn, please. We don't have another choice." Pym said and leaned his forehead against her door.

"I won't do it! I'm the daughter of Thor, the daughter of a god!" She yelled and threw something against the door. Pym sprang back and sighed. A moment later James and Azari appeared behind and watched him with frowns on their faces.

"She won't do it, will she?" Azari asked and tucked his hands into his pockets. Pym shook his head.

"I'll talk to her." James said and walked up to her door. Azari looked at him, suspiciously. He didn't think James could do something to convince her otherwise. Nevertheless Pym stepped aside.

"Good, we will wait outside." Pym said and dragged Azari with him out of the hall to the rooms and into the cockpit.

James sighed and knocked on her door. "Thorunn? It's me, James. Please open the door." First there was silence, but then a silent klick was heard. Carefully he lifted his hand to the doorknob, turned it and pushed the door open. Her room was dark only a gap in a bookshelf allowed a ray of light hitting her floor. Why she pushed a shelf in front of her window was beyond him.

"Thorunn?" He asked carefully as he closed the door behind him and stepped farther into her room.

"Looking good." James turned around startled as he heard her voice behind him. Thorunn said on a kind of balcony inside the room. Her left leg hang down, while her right stood angled in front of her, her left arm lay in her lap, while her right one lay on her knee.

"Why is it so dark in here?" He asked and watched her closer. He could see a bottle in her right hand, with an – for him – undefinable liquid.

"Are you drinking?" He sounded a bit too astonished, what caused Thorunn to laugh.

"I did it all the time, when I was in Asgard, James. This is only mead. In addition, I'm a goddess, I won't get drunk this easily." She took another sip.

"Stop it and come down here." James said and put his hands on his hips.

"You are not my father." She told him and took another strong sip.

James snorted. "Okay, that's it." He took off his jacket and began to climb up to the 'balcony'. He took the bottle from Thorunn and threw it somewhere.

"Hey!" She complained and looked after the bottle.

James sighed, grabbed her chin and turned her head to meet her eyes. "How long are you living like this?" He asked and pointed down at the chaos and the shelf in front of her window.

"A while." She said quietly.

"Since Hawkeye?" He asked and watched her reaction.

Thorunn gulped and looked to the side, but even as she did she still acted royally and James caught himself staring at her beautiful features again. "What does it matter?"

James sighed and ran a hand through his gelled hair. "You can't keep this on." He jumped down from the balcony and pushed the self out of the way to give the light a chance to hit her delicate face. She was even more beautiful than James ever thought her to become. As if he couldn't believe his own eyes sometimes.

"You are going to dress up, now. And then you will accompany us to the ball. The moment we arrive you walk up to Hawkeye and say all the things to him you never got the chance to say. Then we will fly back to New York without him. We can beat Ultron without him." He told Thorunn as he sat next to her again. "For sure."

Thorunn sighed and smiled in the end. "Fine."

"Very good." James said, smiling. "Alice?"

"Yes, James?" The computer answered.

He grinned. "Thorunn needs the most beautiful ball gown you got."

"As you wish." Alice said, whereupon James faced Thorunn again, smiling. "I'll be waiting outside."

With that he jumped down the balcony again and left the room, after he took his jacket. Thorunn sighed and flew down from her spot to land in front of the wardrobe, in which the ball gown should be.

"You okay, Alice?" She asked as nothing happened and looked at the panel of the wardrobe.

"I afraid, I can't find a dress to fit James' discretion." The female voice replied.

Thorunn smiled as a thought hit her. "That is, because he let you search for an earthly dress. How about you try to add an Asgardian touch to it?"

The Computer giggled. "I think, I've got something." The closet opened and Thorunn began to smile brightly, her eyes alight.

"Alice, you rock." She quickly changed and braided her hair in a Dutch braid along the left side of her head to the back of her head and then continued in a normal braid for the rest of her hair. She put a transparent elastic in and began to roll her hair up to fix it on the left side of the nape of her neck with _a lot_ of pins. The moment Thorunn had her hair done she applied a little eyeliner and mascara and examined herself in the mirror. She then took a deep breath and walked over to her door, to leave her room.

The guys were already waiting, straightening their suits. Pym just played with the monitor on his arm, as he heard Thorunn's door opening and the rattle of heels on the metallic floor. Their eyes were turning towards the hall and gasps were heard among them as they saw Thorunn in an Asgardian dress.

She looked stunning. Her hair, her eyes and this dress… The dress had floor-length and hugged her body down to her hips and then was flowing down. It was made out of metallic-blue, Asgardian fabric that sparkled slightly under the light. It had an off-shoulder neckline with a v-neck in front and on her back. On the v-neck on her back a Watteau train was attached that silkily flooded down behind her. It was made out of see-through material and was patterned with the Asgardian family crest.

"W-Wow, Thorunn y-you…" James breathed, seemingly speechless.

Azari gulped and looked her in the eye. "'Runn, you are gorgeous."

Pym laughed and went over to her. "You look stunning, sis'!"

"Thank you, Pym." Thorunn said and smiled at him, thankfully as she smoothed her dress out once more.

"This isn't an earthly dress, is it?" He asked chuckling.

Thorunn sighed and stared at the silver bracelet on her right wrist. "No… it's Asgardian, actually. It… it should have been my coronation dress."

"Wait what?" Azari asked and stared at her.

"You… you can't be crowned queen just yet. You're too young." Thorunn looked at him, shock written all over her face as she let her arms drop. She stepped back and threw her train slightly out of the way to not step on it.

"Look who's talking." James said and took a step towards Thorunn.

"Hey, my father's dead. It was my duty!" Azari defended, taking a step towards James.

"Guys, please stop." Thorunn interfered and put herself in between the two. "We have no time to argue. We are a team and we finish this! Together."

After an intense stare down James sighed and loosened up. "She's right. I'm sorry, man." He said and put his hand out for Azari to take it.

He, in turn, laughed and shook James' hand. "We're cool."

"Well then, let's go and kick Hawkeye's ass!" Pym called enthusiastically, whereupon everybody laughed. "Come on, the car is waiting."

They left the jet and got into their taxi that should take them to the ball. Azari and Pym got out first to pay their driver. After them James got out, straightened his suit and solemnly offered Thorunn his hand.

"Your highness." He asked, whereupon she took his hand. Smilingly she let him help her out of the car as she held her train over her right arm.

"Thank you, sir." She said, nodding politely.

"Well then, do you want to face Mr. Barton?" James asked, posh and stepped on the red carpet with Thorunn's looped through his. She took a deep breath in return and let her train down. Thorunn nodded and let herself be lead to the door.

Pym and Azari went ahead, but as they wanted to pass the bodyguard at the door, he roughly pushed them back. "Name and Invitation." His voice was flat, he nearly sounded bored.

"Oh, we are friends of Francis Barton." Pym said grinning.

"Sure. I know Francis' friends and you are not part of them." The bodyguard said and pushed them away. "Back off!"

"What's going in?" James asked and looked at the two.

Azari snorted. "The gorilla won't let us in."

Thorunn frowned at this and looked at the man by the door. "He won't, huh?"

"Yeah, we need another plan. We need to get in there an-" Pym began but stopped as Thorunn stepped past him. She walked up to the man and was about to step through the door, as he held her back.

"Sorry, miss, do you have an invitation?" He asked, whereupon Thorunn raised her gaze and looked into his eyes. He froze.

"Oh, my apologies. I don't have an invitation. I actually just wanted to visit my old friend Francis, but if I need an invitation to get in, I will take my leave. Thank you." Thorunn said, comprehensible and in a voice none of the guys had heard before.

"T-This won't matter. You may enter." The bodyguard said suddenly, whereupon the guys' jaws dropped.

Thorunn smiled thankfully and nodded politely. "Thank you."

"My pleasure, my lady." He bowed to Thorunn and opened the door for her.

Smiling she began to move but stopped. "May my friends accompany me?" She said pointing towards the boys.

"Of course, my lady." He bowed again and Thorunn waved her friends over to her. After their shock subsided they followed Thorunn into the ballroom. Dozens of athletes were in the room, dancing, drinking, and laughing. It might have been the paradise for every sports fan, but our boys had other interests.

"How did you do that?" James asked and watched her.

Thorunn just smiled. "I learned a lot in Asgard over the years. As a princess you have to be able to push through your interests."

"You mean… magic?" Azari asked, raising a brow.

Thorunn laughed. "No, it isn't magic in the strict sense."

"What is it then?" Pym asked, highly interested.

"I… can I explain later? I just want to leave as soon as possible." Thorunn seemed nervous. Agitated she looked around the room and rubbed her hands.

James smiled and lay an arm around her. "I know. Come on, we get you a drink first." Thorunn smiled and nodded, while James led her to the bar, which was on the upper floor that was a kind of huge balcony above the ground.

Pym and Azari stayed, but parted to search the crowd for Hawkeye. But what the boys didn't know was that they were searching in the wrong direction. Hawkeye stood in the middle of a group of women somewhere in the back of the ballroom. The women worshipped him and threw themselves around his neck – not literally.

"Oh Francis, please show us how you shoot. Pretty please." One of the women begged.

"Pleeeeeease." The others joined.

Hawkeye laughed. "Okay, fine. Give me a target." He said and unfolded his bow, which he carried folded in a small quiver on his leg.

"Do you see the bitch up there, at the bar?" A woman asked and pointed towards a beautiful, young blonde on the balcony, who stood at the parapet with a glass in her hand. Before her stood a young man with copper-brown hair. They laughed and drank and Hawkeye knew, who this redhead was. He would ruin his flirt attempts.

"How about I shatter this idiots glass?" He asked and grinned mischievously, while he aimed at James.

"Yeah!" That was all he needed to send the arrow on its' way. The arrow raced towards James, but before it could shatter his glass, the blonde reached out and caught it. Thorunn looked at it and closed her fist tighter to break the arrow in half.

"What?" James breathed, astonished and let his bow drop. Thorunn examined the arrow and looked up to James. She was saying something, what Hawkeye didn't understood and as she turned in his direction Hawkeyes' eyes went as wide as saucers.

His breath hitched. "T-That can't be…"

Meanwhile, James took a step towards Thorunn and watched her. "How… how did you do that?" He asked perplex and stood next to her.

Thorunn's eyes roamed over the room. "You remember when I said that this was my coronation dress?"

"Yes, why?" James asked, frowning.

Thorunn sighed. "It's true. I will be crowned crown princess of Asgard."

"Really? Thorunn that's amazing." James said beaming at her.

Thorunn smiled, tiredly. "Yes, but there is another reason."

"What reason?" James asked, frowning.

The moment he voiced his question Thorunn's eyes caught Hawkeye in the crowd and fixed him. "I'm transforming into a goddess, James. With the coronation I will be a full Asgardian. It seals the transformation. The speed was only a hint of what I am capable of. As long as I'm not crowned I could accidently kill everyone with a lightning bolt. I won't be able to control my powers until then."

"You can't summon lightning bolts." Was all he replied at the moment.

Thorunn laughed at bit. "I'm the daughter of the thunder god, James. It would take just one simple emotional overreaction and it would be over."

"How can you be so sure about that?" James asked, while looking at her.

"I… I will explain it to you later." Thorunn said and bagged away from the parapet as she saw Hawkeye moving. "I… I can't do this."

James looked sadly at her as he lay a hand on her bare shoulder. "I know… I'm sorry, but you have to. I don't like it, but without him our victory over Ultron is highly unlikely. And our time is running out."

The Asgardian princess sighed and looked at him, suffering, but before she could say something Hawkeye came running up the stairs and stopped in front of her, wide eyed. He stared at her, unbelievingly and gaping. He tried to say something but found himself unable to do it.

"T-Thorunn, what… what are you doing here?" He found himself asking after what seemed like eternity. "I… thought you were in Asgard."

"I was." She said and took a step back. "But Pym brought me back."

"Wh-… why?" He asked irritated.

"Ultron is back. And we need your help." James interfered and lay a reassuring hand on Thorunn's back.

Hawkey's gaze wandered to him. "You said the same, when you stood by my door." He looked at Thorunn again. "Have you been there with them?" Thorunn nodded slightly and found interest in the patterns on the floor. "Why didn't you come to me? I wouldn't have rejected you." Hawkeye said, taking another step towards the god's daughter. She took a step back in return.

"We can do it without you. You don't have to help us." James' head quickly turned towards the blonde and watched her confused.

Hawkeye seemed less confused. "B-But I thought…" He began, but Thorunn just laughed quietly.

"Don't sweat it. Just stay here." She said and started to stride past him. As she saw the crowd of women at the foot of the stairs she sighed and turned around a last time to face the two. "I believe you fan club is waiting for you. You shouldn't let them wait any longer." With these words she stride down the stairs and left the room.

* * *

Thorunn just left the ballroom, past the bodyguard as he stopped her. "My lady, is everything okay?" He asked her as he stood before her.

The young Asgardian sighed and smiled as best as she could as she ran a hand through her hair. "Yes, I… just need a taxi."

"As you wish." The man said, went to the street and waved for a taxi. He opened the door for her as soon as the taxi pulled to a hold and looked at her. She smiled warmly and began to walk towards him. She lay a hand on the door and put a foot into the car, before she looked at him. "Thank you very much… ehm… forgive me, I'm afraid I don't know your name."

"Samuel. Samuel Marx." He replied, bowing his head.

Thorunn smiled warmly and lay her right hand on his shoulder. "Thank you very much, Samuel. I owe you." With these words she got into the taxi and lay her train over her arm.

"It was my pleasure, my lady." Samuel shut the door and told the driver to go, as the four boys came running out of the building. They tried to reach the taxi, but didn't make it.

"Thorunn!" James called, but I was of no use.

"Great, just great…" Azari mumbled and face palmed, as Pym tapped on his monitor and a car drove up.

"Woaw, dude! What the hell-?" Hawkeye stared at his arm, eyes wide open.

"He'll explain later." James and Azari said simultaneously and followed Pym to the car. They got in and drove back to the jet. On their way there they stopped at Hawkeye's apartment and packed a few things for him. They put his suitcase in the trunk and drove off.

"What happened to the Quin-Jet?" Hawkeye asked, whereupon Azari sighed, frustrated and told him to simply follow them.

"Thorunn!" James called and ran through the jet. "Thorunn!" He walked up to her room and knocked on the door.

"Go away!" He heard her call from inside and caught himself releasing a breath of relief.

He lay a hand flat on her door. "Please, let us talk."

"No." That was the last word he heard out of her room.

"Let me talk to her." Hawkeye said, causing James to look at him, frowning. "Please." James swallowed and balled his hands.

"I won't ask you a second time." Hawkeye said sternly. James looked at Pym and Azari and only as he received nods he stepped aside for Hawkeye to pick up her lock and enter the room.

And so the three remaining waited outside the room for a good hour, before Hawkeye and Thorunn – she wore normal clothes again – stepped out of the room.

"I will come with you to New York." He announced.

"And is everything good between you two, again?" Pym was the to phrase the question that burned on their tongues, whereupon James stiffened.

"Yes, we are friends." Thorunn said, turning her eyes to James. "Just friends." James loosened up again and tried to hold back a sigh of relief.

"Very good. How about we fly, then? You should strap on, if we want to train before the fight we should hurry up." Pym said, pulling off tie and opened the first buttons of his shirt. On his way to the cockpit he threw his jacket away and laughed. In the meantime the others boys changed, while Thorunn assisted Pym in the cockpit. As their three friends returned they sat down in their seats and buckled themselves, before Pym started the engine and flew off to New York.


	8. The Calm before the Storm

_The Calm before the Storm_

It took its time, but in the evening oft the next day they reached the landing field on top the Avengers tower. They grabbed their stuff and walked out of the jet through the loading hatch. Outside the wind was blowing so strong it might have blown them off their feet and the rain felt like acorns falling down on their heads. It just took mere seconds for them to get sodden. They picked up their pace and ran to the entry to the top floor of the penthouse. Pym opened the door with his key card and let his friends in before he stepped inside and closed the door again. He then lifted the sleeve of his jacket, tapped twice and the room was flooded with light.

"Tony!" Pym called as he walked through the penthouse. "Tony we're back!"

James and Hawkeye looked around, amazed. They walked around and looked at every detail. "A lot has change, since we left." James said, examining the screens paving the walls.

Pym laughed. "Yeah, Tony and I pimped the tower a bit. Although the tower wasn't the only thing." He said holding up his arm.

"Are you finally telling us, what the hell happened?" Azari as he wipe a huge drop of water off his skin.

"He will." A voice sounded behind the five, what caused them to turn. And there he stood, clad in his pajamas, smiling at them. "But how about you say hello first?"

"Tony!" Three of the five raced over to him, while Pym and Hawkeye stayed behind, chuckling to themselves and watching their friends hugging their father figure.

"I'm so happy to see you again. You've grown so much." He told them, beaming and turned his eyes to Hawkeye. "It's so good to see you again, Francis."

"You too, old man." Both men laughed and hugged as Hawkeye stood in front of Tony. He laughed and looked at his five adopted children. "Jarvis, would you hand the children a few towels and put new clothes on their beds."

"As you wish, sir." The computer replied politely.

Then Tony clapped his hands once and rubbed them against each other. "So, you go and change first. While you're at it I will make something hot to drink."

"I think coffee will do it." Pym said and grabbed a towel to dry his arm.

"Is that okay with you?" Tony asked as he made his way towards the kitchen.

Thorunn hesitated at first, but then raised her voice. "C-Could you brew me a tea. Like you did when I was little?" Thorunn smiled brightly as he nodded. "For you, always. But now go change."

And they did. They changed into sweats, large t-shirts or tank tops and found themselves in the lounge area cuddled into warm blankets, each holding a cup with a steaming liquid in it, in front of the fire place.

"So… you owe as answers." Azari said, looking at his mentor and little brother, whereupon Tony put his cup on the coffee table and clasped his hands.

"A while after you left Ultron returned. We tried everything to stop him, but failed miserably. Pym had been heavily injured and needed help." Tony explained looked at Pym, whereupon he took off the left side of his jacket.

"The bones in my left arm and shoulder were shattered." Pym said and showed his friends his half mechanical arm and shoulder.

Tony took his arm and tampered with the display. "I could save the majority of the muscle tissue and veins, but not everything."

"But I'm fine and I can do greater damage with that arm now. It could help un in the fight against Ultron." Pym said grinning, although his adoptive sibling looked rather shocked. Suddenly Thorunn's look changed, her eyes shone with guilt and tears were brimming in them.

"I'm so sorry, Pym." She said and itched closer to him. "I should have stayed, I could have prevented it, if I-"

"Don't blame yourself for my stupidity. Everything's alright. You'll get your chance." Pym smiled and hugged her briefly, whereupon she slid down from the couch, on which Tony and Pym sat, to sit on the floor.

"So, while we're at it, what have you been up to?" Pym asked and looked into the round.

Francis laughed. "Nothing special, actually. I just won every competition there is in archery, I'm helping people and finally got my friends back."

Azari laughed and crossed his hands behind his head. "You know, I'm king, what should I say?"

"Yeah, I have nothing special to say either. I mean, I study and am training my mother's combat techniques, but nothing more." James said and looked at Thorunn like everyone else. She in return looked at her cup instead, while chewing her lip.

"Thorunn?" Tony asked and caused her to jump.

She blinked at few times. "Forgive me, what did you say?"

Tony just smiled warmly at her. "How have you been doing these past years?"

"Well… I… ehm… I've been good, very good. I enjoyed a sophisticated training and learned a lot about the nine realms and their connections. A good year ago father announced that I would be crowned crown princess of Asgard in twelve moon turns." Thorunn said, what caused the other to manly squeal.

"Really? Oh my god, Thorunn. That is amazing!" Pym called smiling widely.

"Congratulations." Tony said smiling. "You are there, where you always wanted to be."

Her gaze turned to the floor again and she began to play with her fingernails. "Thorunn?" James asked carefully and leaned forward. "You okay?"

She nodded and smiled, but her eyes stayed on her fingers in her lap.

"There is a catch, isn't there?" Pym asked, whereupon Thorunn gulped thickly and lifted her gaze.

James stood up and took a step forward as well as Francis. "A catch?"

"I…" She gulped again. "T-The coronation…"

"What about the coronation?" Azari asked, now standing next to his two brothers.

Tony sighed, lay a hand on Thorunn's shoulder and looked into her eyes. "The coronation is turning you into a full goddess, isn't it?" Everybody in the room froze and suddenly it came back to James, she told him before, but nevertheless his heart stopped as she nodded and confirmed Tony's words.

"I've told you about my growing powers, James." She began quietly and continued as he nodded. "The coronation allows me to fully control my powers, but at the moment it's difficult for me to control them. At the beginning I was barely capable to do so."

"And?" Hawkeye asked interested. "What happened?"

"Pym, do you remember the building sites in Asgard?" Thorunn asked, whereupon he nodded.

"Yeah, I tell you guys that was sick. And they weren't nearly done with all the repairs." He told them, whereupon Thorunn gulped. She fiddled with her hand and looked down at them. "Well… that was… kind of me." Pym blinked and after a few seconds his eyes widened. "Y-You… but… the palace…"

"I've been just training and suddenly something happened that had never happened before. I shot lightning bolts at my opponent and the walls, flooded half of Asgard, burned temples, let storms dash over the lands and let the ground shake." Thorunn started, whereupon all standing men let themselves drop onto the sofas. "Father was the only one, who could stop me. He… he shot me with a lightning and the next I can remember is that I woke up in the infirmary. With this on my wrist." She raised her arm to show the men her bracelet. Sighing she continued. "He's holding back my powers until I'm crowned. After it I will be in full control of them and won't need it anymore."

"Your father is just crowning you to prevent you destroying Asgard?" She looked up as Francis raised his voice.

"What? No, the coronation was set the moment I first arrived in Asgard. But after what happened the date was moved. When this is over, I will be crowned." Thorunn explained and lay her hand on the golden bracelet.

"And what does this make you? I mean, every god needs his remit, or not? I mean, your dad's the god of thunder and so on." Pym was on fire, nothing interested him more. It was like the whole Ultron thing didn't happen.

Thorunn giggled at this, making James' heart jump. "Well, I am kind of a goddess already, but the moment I'm crowned I will officially be: Thorunn Thorsdottir, crown princess of Asgard and goddess of elements and time." Silence filled the room, nobody dared to say something.

They silence went on, until Pym jumped into the air, screaming in joy. He put his jacket back on and hugged her tight. "Holy circuits, that is amazing! You can kick James' and Francis' asses all the time then!" He laughed and Thorunn joined in after a few moments.

"As long as she is wearing this bracelet, nothing will happen to our butts." Francis said, whereupon Thorunn's laugh abated and her head bobbed in a nod.

"Yes. This bracelet is suppressing my powers. The only things I can still do are flying and using my sword and a few not considerable things." Thorunn said and lay her hand back on her bracelet as Pym let go of her. He watched her suspiciously, but before he could say something her eyes begged him to stay quiet and so he did.

"It's late." Tony said, whereupon everybody was looking at him and the Asgardian let out a breath of relief, nodding. "We should go to sleep. Your training will start tomorrow."

With these words he left the room and the remaining group soon began to part ways too. Every Avenger left for his or her room and lay down to sleep, but not without thinking about the upcoming fight.

* * *

James woke up as he heard loud rumble and clacking. He awoke with a start out of his deep sleep and looked confused at the clock.

 _1:18 a.m.?_ "What the hell?" He mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. Out of all the Avengers James was most affected to jetlag, so he thought at least. Although it was already 6:18 a.m. in Cambridge it was still highly unlikely he would get up at such a time.

Another clack was heard. James sighed frustrated and stood up. In his pajamas, which consisted of sweats and… usually a t-shirt that he didn't wore that night he made his way out of his room. Slouching he followed the noise and identified them as fighting sounds. But who fought at such a time?

Sighing he heaved himself out of bed and yawned as he dragged his feet across the floor. Sulking he exited his room and walked towards the noise. Why was he doing this again? Oh right… he wants to fucking sleep in peace, that's the only reason he even stood up! Sighing again he reached the door to the training floor and reached out to open it. Silently he pushed it open and looked inside only to have his eyes widen.

There before him he saw Thorunn on one of the mats punching one of the punching bags to shreds. James gulped as he took another look at the girl. She wore a pair of blue, tight fitted, knee long running pants and a white sports bra. Sweat covered her stoned, but flat stomach, rather small, yet perfect chest and thin arms and he even watched a small drop making his way down her face, delicate neck and disappearing between her breasts. Her hair was sticking to her back, although she pulled it back into a high ponytail. She was breathing heavily and let out a quiet cry of frustration as she punched the bag against the next wall.

As she stood straight again James snapped out of his daze and made his way inside. "Hard night?" He asked, whereupon Thorunn looked startled at him for a while.

She then chuckled and heaved another punching back on its hook. "Talk about hard life." With that she punched the bag again.

"Want to spar and talk about it?" Thorunn thought about if for a moment, but shrugged then and stepped further onto the mat.

"You know, you'll lose." She told him what made him laugh.

"Oh please." As said and cracked his knuckles. "I'm the son of an army veteran and a spy. You're so going to lose."

"Wanna bet, soldier?" And with that they charged at each other. Punches and kicks were exchanged. They threw each other over the mat and in one swift movement Thorunn hooked her right leg under his left, put her left hand on his left shoulder and pulled her leg back. With a soft pressure on his shoulder he fell and hit the mat, hard. Thorunn pushed him down into the mat as she leaded her weight on his bare chest and kneed over him – her knees on either side of his thighs. "Say it."

"Never." James said panting. He now, too, was covered in sweat. His red bangs sticking to his forehead as he lifted his head so that he and his opponent were just mere inches apart. He could clearly see the blush on the young Asgardians cheeks. "Ever."

With that he lifted his right leg quickly between hers, what caused her to gasp, and flipped them 180 degrees over his head and on her back. Thorunn moaned in pain at the impact and tried to catch her breath as James kneed over her, pinning her legs down with his own he held her wrists above her head. Panting they looked long into each other's eyes before he caught himself and spoke again. "Say it."

"Make me." She dared him as she raised her head to gaze in his eyes. He smiled mischievously as his eyes wandered between hers and her lips. Before he knew it he leaned in and let his right hand slide down Thorunn's left arm, side and back up on her back. They were just inches apart and slowly Thorunn's eyes began to flutter close. Their chests touched and he feared she could feel his racing heart as he lead his hand to the space her bra left free – her left shoulder blade –, what caused him to gulp thickly. But a moment before their lips finally touched James' began to tickle Thorunn behind her shoulder blade.

The young Asgardian gasped and tore her eyes open in shock. "No! James, please! Stop!" She cried and began to laugh hysterically. Tears prickled in the corners of her eyes as James grinned down at her.

"Say it." He said and tickled her more. She let out a soft cry and tried to wiggle herself from his grasp.

"No!" She cried and tried to push James off. He sighed and then grinned.

"You leave me no choice then." James told her and tickled her right shoulder blade too. Now her tears fell freely as she laughed and begged him to stop.

"Okay, okay! You won, you won!" She laughed, whereupon James stopped and listened to her. As she caught her breath she looked back up at him and swallowed. "Salvation to you, oh great soldier. You prove yourself worthy of this title."

He smiled triumphantly and stood up, lending Thorunn a hand. "Finally you admitted it."

"You've gotten better." She told James as he pulled her to her feet. "A lot of free time?" She asked pointing at his – very – toned chest. His abs, his six pack and his well-defined V disappearing in his sweats. The sight of it all made her blush.

He chuckled, not noting the blush. "Yeah. How about you? I mean, 'hard life'? What's been going on?"

Thorunn could feel his concerned gaze on her. Sighing she crossed her arms in front of her chest, refusing to look at him, because she feared he might recognize the feelings displayed in her eyes. "I'm just worried, you know. About the whole Untron-thing. I'm afraid something might happen to you."

Silence. Just then she registered how her last words sounded. She gasped silently, turned further away from the young man next to her and quickly corrected herself. "Y-You all, I mean."

That was the moment she felt his strong arms around her lithe frame. Her heart began to raze again as her head lay on his chest and as she could make out his heartbeat, which seemed to quicken every passing second. But before she could listen closer or even embrace him as well James pulled back, took her chin between thumb and index finger and forced her to look at him.

"Nothing is going to happen to us." The way he said 'us' made her heart jump and her cheeks to warm up. "We're the Avengers, earth's mightiest heroes. And you are a goddess, you are invincible and immortal! You're going to be fine."

Thorunn swallowed at this. "Y-Yeah, I am. You're right."

Smiling James took a step back. "See? … Now, I think we should go back to bed. We've got a tough schedule set for tomorrow." The princess nodded gracefully and grabbed the towel on the edge of the mat, before she left with James for their rooms.

They kept silent as they walked and as they reached Thorunn's door she turned to face the red head behind her. "So… good night."

"Yeah…" James breathed. "Good night."

With that the blonde turned away and entered her room. James could do nothing but stare at her and take a step forward as she began to shut the door. Before he could do or say more her door shut and James lay his hand flat on her door, sighing. What was he thinking? The situation in the gym could have gone terribly wrong… But it felt so right… Well not the punching and kicking part, but the two of them being so close, their bodies leaning in for the other, feeling her breath on his lips, her body under his and him- woaw… hold it. Right there. Where did that come from? He couldn't think something like this – he mustn't.

James ran a hand through his hair and began to make his way to his room. Suddenly he felt really tired again. How late or rather early was it anyway? James had no idea. Finally he reached his room and tiredly opened his door. Yawning he entered and looked at the digital watch beside his bed. _3:02 a.m.?!_ "Gods held me." He mumbled as he made his way to his bed and as it was in his reach he let himself fall onto it. As soon as he hit his covers and pillow he made his way into dreamland.

* * *

At 6 o'clock sharp an alarm rang through the halls and caused Hawkeye to jolt awake in his nest. In the process he sat up so quickly that he fell 6''7 out of it to the ground, face first. Groaning he pushed himself on his back and looked at the ceiling. As the alarm wouldn't stop Francis stood up and ripped the door open.

"It's 6 in the fucking morning! Turn this damn alarm off or I swear heads will roll!" He bellowed down the hall and saw the other boys standing in the hall way as well. "What the hell is going on?" James called over the alarm as he held his ears.

"I have no idea, maybe we should-" Azari yelled, but fell silent as the alarm was turned off.

"We sould go back to bed." He then decided and turned around to get back into his room.

"Good morning, young sirs." Jarvis' voice sounded out of the speakers hidden in the walls, which caused most of them to groan in frustration. "Mr. Stark entrusted me with the task to wake you and send you to the dining hall to eat breakfast."

"Can't we just sleep a little longer?" Pym whined as he leaned against the doorframe to his room.

"I'm afraid not, sir. Mr. Stark planned a long trainings session today. Ms Thorsdottir is already accompanying Mr. Stark." Jarvis said.

Francis sighed and ran a hand through his light blonde hair. He opened his mouth to say something as James already walked by, waring sweats and an old t-shirt. "Hurry up guys!"

"Yes, sir…" Azari sighed, went into his room to change, Pym as well. It took Hawkeye a bit to swallow his pride and change as well. As he returned Pym and Azari were waiting for him.

"Why did it have to be so early?" He mumbled and ran his hand through his hair again.

Pym shrugged. "He just wants to make sure we will beat Ultron for good this time."

"Yeah… and we will!" Azari said and opened the door to the dining room. "But I need more sleep to make it through his training."

"Good morning." Thorunn called and smiled at them from her seat.

The three boys frowned. "Why are you so awake so early?" Pym asked as he sat down to her right, across from James who sat so left.

Thorunn shrugged. "I couldn't sleep. So I stood up and made breakfast for you."

Azari's eyes widened. "You did that?" He asked surprised and pointed to all the delights on the table, whereupon the princess smilingly nodded.

"I learned a lot in Asgard. But now eat. Tony already left for the gym. He is awaiting us in fifteen minutes." She told her friends and looked at everyone. But on one her eyes stayed a bit longer, without him noticing it.

"Okay, eat up, guys and then let's kick butts." James said and began to dig into his food.

As all of them ate up they went to the gym and began to train. On their schedule: Weaponry. Each fighting with his or her own powers or weapons. And so they did, all day. Only to fall into their beds at night, beat.

This routine began anew every day, for a good month. Then their final stage of training was set. They would have to get through a parkour of laser shooting machines and take them out by pushing a buzzer on the end of the parkour.

"Anything clear?" Tony asked and received nods from his five protégées. "Good. James, you're first."

The spy nodded and stood on the start of the parkour. As the lasers went off he charged. His shield got shattered twice as he dodged the lasers. But in the end he did it and reached the buzzer.

"Good. Azari, you're next." The panther made his way to the parkour and jumped into it. He avoided the lasers like a cat but then one of the lasers stripes his calf. Azari hissed and stumbled behind one of the machines. Then he took a deep breath and lunged for the buzzer. He pushed it and the lasers turned off.

James and Tony were quickly by his side and helped him stand as Pym scanned his wound. "It's a minor burning. With our medications it will soon be healed. Nothing to worry about." Pym assured his friend.

He nodded and let Tony and James carry him out of the way so Hawkeye could do the parkour. And of course he made it. Smirking he pressed the buzzer and faced his friends. "That's how you do it."

"I was faster." James grumbled and crossed his arms in front of his chest, whereupon Francis put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't sweat it, dude." He said chuckling. "I'll get you one day."

James laughed. "As if."

"Guys, stop it." Thorunn said and pushed them apart. "I'm next."

A bit tense she stood on the start and waited for the lasers to turn on. As they did she studied their movements, looking for a pattern. After a few seconds she charged, elegantly avoiding the lasers. It looked really good and James and Francis were caught up in her smooth movements until she stumbled over a cable. Thorunn gasped in surprise and turned around, doing a backward handspring to dodge the lasers and it looked good. But suddenly she yelped and as soon as her feet were on the floor again she tumbled down, crashing in the pillar with the buzzer on top. Hissing the young Asgardian reached up and pushed it.

As soon as the lasers were turned off the boys ran to her, James leading the small group. "Thorunn, you okay?"

"Y-Yeah…" She breathed and pushed herself into a sitting position. "I'm good."

"Why am I not believing you?" James asked and grabbed her arm to pull her towards him, gently, as soon as he pulled Thorunn yelped. That caused the boys to frown and James to her shirt over her head, leaving her clad in a sports bra. He couldn't stare at her long, because his eyes were fixed on her right shoulder. The guys around them gasped. Why? Well, the young Asgardian had a hand sized, bruised burn where her shoulder met her arm. "Y-… W-What?"

"That's impossible. You're invincible." Pym said confused, which caused Thorunn to avert her gaze and hold her arm as she raised to her feet. She was about to leave as Hawkeye put a hand on her left shoulder.

Thorunn looked back at him over her shoulder and sighed. Teary eyed she turned and faced her childhood friends. "I… I hoped you wouldn't notice until the fight was over…" She mumbled quietly.

James balled his hands to fists and sucked in a deep breath, but before he could say something, Thorunn raised her hand. "I will explain, just… just let me… excuse me." Before anyone could do something she turned and raced out of the gym to her room. One could hear her door falling shut down in the gym and as this sound reached the boys Pym held his head and groaned. "Argh! How could I be so dumb?!"

"What?" Francis asked and looked at the young wasp.

Pym shot him a look as if to say: 'what the hell, man'. "Her bracelet, genius. Don't you remember the 'it's holding back my powers'-thing?" As he didn't receive an answer he raised his voice, sounding frustrated. "I'm surrounded by idiots! She said the only things she could still do were using her sword and flying…"

That struck Azari. "She didn't mention her invincibility and immortality."

Pym nodded. "Exactly."

"S-She could die in the fight…" James breathed still holding his gaze on the doors. His fists balled again and his brows lowered so it gave him an angry look as he turned around. "We can't let this happen! We must protect her!"

"And that we'll do!" Francis said and balled his fists. "But for now, we should look for her." His brothers nodded and followed him out of the gym. They made their way through the floors of the tower and walked up to the infirmary. Azari pushed the door open and revealed a high technical, lab-like room. On the right side of the room was the area where the beds were located but now only three of the four beds were visible, because a curtain was dragged in front of the beds.

"Hold still, I now it stings, but this will help." They heard Tony's rough, low voice sooth. A hiss followed his words. "There. See? It's already getting better."

"Yeah." Thorunn sighed. "Thank you, Tony."

It was silent for a few seconds and Azari was about to move the curtain away as they Tony's voice again. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I-I wasn't sure how… I mean, you know them and their overprotective traits. As I still was immortal, they didn't have to worry and would let me be… but now?" They couldn't if she was sad or frustrated, but what they knew was that Thorunn sounded pained. "I'm afraid they won't even let me fight. But I have to, Tony! I may be the only chance to beat Ultron and I won't let one of them battle him. I'm too afraid one of them might-…" She sighed. "J-Just get me up and running again, Tony. I beg you."

"I'll do my best dear." They imagined Tony smile at her and shared looks. Nodding, they silently left the room and assembled in the hall.

James sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "What do you guys think of this?"

"You know we can't just tell her not to do it." Pym said leaning against a wall, crossing his arms.

Azari nodded. "So we let her fight."

"But not without having an eye on her. The moment she faces Ultron she isn't stronger than any of us." Hawkeye said looking at James. "She needs someone to watch her back."

James nodded. "I agree."

Azari crooked a brow at this. "So, are you two fighting over the spot?"

Francis was just about to say something, as James raised his voice. "No."

"What?" Azari and Francis asked looking at him. Just as James about to say something the alarm went off.

"Warning. Unauthorized entering into locked up segment." The computer said, whereupon Pym's eyes widened and he raced to the window. In the distance he could the thousands of robots coming towards the tower and a known one as their lead.

"No… no, no, no! He's too early! Shit!" Pym cursed rushing into the infirmary.

James was shocked at first but then regained his cool and walked up to the archer. He put a hand on his shoulder and met his eyes. "Watch her and protect her back, from up above you got a better view. I trust you on this."

Hawkeye just nodded and took his hand into a brotherly handshake. "You can count in me, Cap." Smiling James nodded and let go of Hawkeye, so that he could go and grab his stuff, while James looked out of the window one last time. He crooked his brows and balled his hands to fists as he met the gleaming red eyes of his enemy. _The battle is on…_

* * *

 **AN/:**

 **Cliffhanger? Hate me? Or did you like it? I would move to hear from you guys. Please review, you last ones were amazing! :****

 **I'll repeat my question for the upcoming chapters or specials. Do you want to see our young heroes go clubbing? Or do you want to strictly follow the story? I would love to hear from you guys.**

 **I will just say, that the next chapter might take a little longer, because I have to rewrite half of it. It was awful and too short and want it to be longer for you guys, 'cause you are amazing! ^^**

 **I really hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me your opinions! Have a wonderful morning, afternoon or evening wherever you are and I hope I will speak (write) to you soon.**

 **Yours, Annie :***


	9. This is for my Family

_This is for my Family_

They raced out of the tower down onto the streets and braced themselves for what was to come. Everyone was dressed for the fight. Tony and Pym wore their suits, as well as Azari and James, who was about to strap his shield generator on his arm. Hawkeye was grabbed his bow and clamped an arrow in it. Thorunn was clad in full armor. Gold and silver his her chest, legs and arm and her golden headband was back on her head.

"Okay, Avenger, his robots are spreading throughout Manhattan. I say we separate to get all of them. When you are done with your section meet me at Times Square." James instructed, whereupon everyone nodded. "Pym, you and Tony go downtown. Most of Ultrons henchmen are there. Can you do that?"

"You bet." Pym said smirking.

James nodded. "Good. Azari, go east. There will be enough for you." Azari begann to grin. "Thorunn, North." She nodded and grabbed her sword. "Hawkeye, the roofs. You got a better view from up there. And I will go west. Everything clear?"

As all of his friends nodded James stepped aside for Pym to take over. "Okay guys, aim at their head. All his henchmen receive orders from him. If you destroy their heads they are useless."

"Good, go." And so they were off.

They separated and went into their directions. The city was a mess, building were crashed, streets destroyed and robots all over the place. Tony and Pym fought their way through the robots and smashed their heads or simply sliced them off. The others were surrounded and encircled by their enemies and cornered, but Thorunn and Hawkeye helped them and quickly destroyed the robots. Thorunn prayed to her father to send lightning bolts down to earth and wipe that robots out and he did. Thor helped to destroy the robots downtown and in the east and thanks to him they wouldn't reassemble and the Avengers got more time to rescue the rest of the city.

Within two and half hours the most of the island was secured. They only place that wasn't was Times Square. Thorunn came flying across the square and landed behind a building, next to Tony. She had a gash on her left cheek that dripped of blood. Parts of her armor were gone or smashed, her skin scratched and scraped. But she wasn't the only one that looked a bit worn out.

Azari had a wound on his arm that oozed of blood, on the back of his head was a smaller cut and a black eye decorated his face. Hawkeye had a few minor scraps on his face and a burn on his left thigh. Pym's armor as shattered at well and he looked beaten up, but his injuries weren't that bad in comparison. He had cuts on his arms and bruises all over his body, nevertheless he seemed rather fine. Tony seemed good, although he was exhausted and wanted nothing more than rest. James though had a hard time to stand. A robot had smashed his head against a wall before its head was smashed, but the wound on his temple oozed blood as well as his arm, that bled there where his shield used to be. It had been ripped of his arm and caused his skin to be torn open.

Thorunn sighed and looked at the boys. They looked more than exhausted, but neither of them wanted to give up. "Guys. I will fly over. Watch my back!"

"What? Thorunn!" James snapped out of his daze, but Thorunn had already flown off. "Hawkeye, back her up. Guys, we take care of the robots." His friends nodded and raced out of their hiding spot to charge.

They just had smashed a few robots as Ultron appeared in the distance. "You little insects came to fight me." He said raising his hands to aim. "If I had feelings I would be touched. But you are just unsatisfying." He shot and one of his lasers went straight through Thorunns burned shoulder. The young Asgardian yelped in pain and smashed into the ground a few feet in front of him.

"Thorunn!" James called and turned towards her, which was a mistake. The robot he was fighting just raised his arm and brought it down onto his shin and James heard nothing more than a loud crack. Pain shot through him and a cry tore from his lips. The robot embedded his fist into is back and send him to the ground. Groaning James turned around and shot the robot straight between his eyes and rolled out of the way as it fell.

He then looked down to his leg. The curve that his shin made was definitely not natural. Gulping and hissing he sat up and grabbed a plank of wood to splint his leg and stand up again to fight.

Thorunn groaned as she pushed herself back onto her feet and grabbed her sword with her left hand, because she couldn't hold it with her right anymore. "Your father did a good you on pulverize my henchmen downtown."

"He would have killed you I've had only been there." She hissed and raised her sword. "And now I am here to fulfill this task instead."

The robot laughed. "You? Your father sealed your powers, you are worth nothing more than one of the other insects."

"We will see!" With that she charged at him taking a swing with her sword. The robot chuckled and prepared for the fight. "You will die."

A huge fight erupted as her sword met his arm and cut it a bit. Ultron threw her back and extended a sword out of the cut on his right forearm. The princess' eyes grew wide at this, but it wasn't the time to start doubting her strength. They lunged for each other and as she cut out a piece of his right leg Ultron slapped her causing the gash to reopen and her headband to fly off, where to she didn't knew. As she turned back, mouth a bit agape his sword came quickly towards her. She diverted the blade so it only met her right thigh. Thorunn yelped but bit her tongue and cut his right forearm off and pushed him back a few feet.

"Yes!" Pym called and smashed another henchman. "Way to go, sis'!"

"Yeah, kill this monster!" Azari yelled and lunged at his next opponent.

Just as Thorunn was about to loosen up a bit Ultron came back up and punched her in the face, whereupon she hit the ground. A pounding headache started to from in her head as she stood up, her vision blurred. The robot then hit her again, what caused her rips to crack. Her grip on her sword tightened and she stuck it into his right shoulder. Ultron's grip loosened and Thorunn began to push her sword further into his shoulder until she sliced it off and stumbled past him. She then caught herself and shook her head to clear her vison again. Just as she saw clearly again Thorunn saw how the robot straightened in his posture and stretch out his left arm. Only a moment later another sword shot out from his wrist and glittered in the burning sun.

Ultron charged at her again, fighting, sword against sword. They were even for a while, but Thorunn felt her strength fade. She was about to swing her sword at Ultron again as one of his henchmen bumped into her, what caused her to stumble and loose her sword.

Just as she caught herself again she was thrown into wall and fought for air. The boys were busy fighting Ultron's henchmen, so the Asgardian princess was on her own. She tried to catch her breath and struggled to get back on her feet, while her right hand help her left ribcage. Blood oozed out of her wounds and dripped onto the ground, her muscles stung, her whole body ached. Oh, how she hated that feeling.

"You are too weak, child! No one can stop me…" Ultron said, whereupon he charged at her and grasped her throat.

The boys watched the scene and tried to reach their friend and sister. "Thorunn!" Their screams echoed through canyons of buildings, but the princess didn't listen.

She stared into Ultron's red, gleaming eyes. "You will die, like the other Avengers. Like your father was supposed to."

"No!" Francis yelled and shot his last arrow at the robot, which ricocheted.

Azari and James stormed towards her, their voices loud and filled with pain. "Thorunn!"

Her painfilled scream cut through the air as Ultron drew his blade back to embed it into her abdomen, but instead he just caused her a deep gash on her waist because she tried to avoid the blade. The robot threw the girl to the ground and turned to her friends. Their calls were just muffled voices that were quieter than her own, heavy breathing.

 _Too weak… die… your father… power_ Ultron's words repeated in her head as she looked up to the sky, where storm clouds started to form. Thorunn raised her arm and stared at her bracelet. She could beat him… she just needed the power her father sealed in her.

"Thorunn! No!" James limped over to her, jumping over robots and killing what came into his way. As soon as he reached her side he fell to his knees and lay his hand on her cheek. "Thorunn, no! I forbid you to do this, you hear me?" He begged and looked into her eyes, which were still fixed onto her bracelet.

In the next moment she blinked and sat up, anguished. James helped her on instinct, whereupon she smiled at him. "Forgive me, James."

"What do y-" He was about to ask, but was cut off by Thorunn's lips on his. The three remaining boys and Tony just stared with wide eyes and forgot about the robots around them. For a moment time stood still…

A moment later James' eyes began to flutter shut and he returned the kiss, but as soon as he did it ended. Thorunn had her hands on his chest, while his were on her hips.

She smiled but her eyes were as sad as ever. "Farewell."

James didn't even have time to ask what she meant as she pushed him back, causing him to fly and land over eight feet away from her. Thorunn then grasped her sword and held it to her bracelet. "No!" Her friends screams were heard, but she ignored it and cut her bracelet.

Just a second after its hold on Thorunn's wrist was cut off a huge gust of wind emanated from her and threw some robots off their feet. Her hair flew around her face as her eyes turned into ones of pure gold. Thorunn's armor wasn't just silver anymore, it represented all four elements, while small lightning bolts scurried down her arms. "Who is weak, now?" Her voice. All of her friends froze, shocked, as they heard it. It wasn't hers anymore. It consisted of more than just one voice, it was as if hundreds were speaking through this dainty girl. "This is for my family!"

With these words she shot a mighty lightning at Ultron and raced after it. They fought fast, too fast for the boys' eyes. After a few minutes a lightning flew in the direction of the highest building and destroyed it, whereupon all the robots round the boys slumped and hit the ground.

"What was that?" Azari asked, but before he could recieve an answer Pym raised his voice: "Watch out!"

The eyes of the five turned in the direction Pym was pointing and send chills down their spines. There in front of them towered a humongous wave, which then went over them and crashed down onto Ultron. A second later Thorunn stood before them and stared at the point where she stood a second ago. She assembled boulders and shot water after it, as well as a blast of fire, whereupon a huge vapor cloud arose.

It was silent for a while, but just as Thorunn was about to loosen up metal steps echoed through the canyon of buildings. Shortly after that a completely demolished Ultron stepped out of the cloud.

"No one… defeats Ultron. You… will be… eliminated." With these words the robot shot an enormous, red laser beam at the Avengers, which Thorunn replied with huge lightning. As the two powers met it caused a gigantic explosion in a violet light and caught Ultron as well as the Avengers.

As the explosion evaporated nothing but fallow ground was left. Everything was destroyed and lay in ruins. There was no life in the perimeter of five miles, nothing… not even the Avengers.

* * *

 **AN/:**

 **Cliffhanger again? Did you like it? Please review, you last ones were amazing! Thank you so much! :****

 **If you have any ideas for specials feel free to write me or post them as a review. I would love to hear from you guys.**

 **I've got a surprise for you in the next chapter and I hope you'll like it. :) And did you like the kiss? :p**

 **I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and tell me your opinions! Have a wonderful morning, afternoon or evening wherever you are and I hope I will speak (write) to you soon.**

 **Yours, Annie :***


	10. A bit unexpected

_A bit unexpected_

James jolted out of his nightmare and rung for air. "Thorun…" He mumbled as he held his gaze fixed onto his blanket. Then it hit him. Why was he in a bed and not on the battlefield? And why was he surrounded by those machines, which seemed to analyze everything of him? Why was he in so much pain? James looked down and saw that he was covered in bandages and that his leg was plastered. As he heard someone suddenly opening the door to his room his eyes lifted from the sheets, whereupon all the color must have vanished from his face.

"So you're finally awake." In front of him stood a tall, dark blonde, muscular man smiling at him. His arm were crossed in front of his chest, while he walked up to James' bed. He wore a checkered shrit that was tucked into his pants, which he secured with a brown belt. One could say what one wanted but it seemed I a way old-fashioned. His blue eyes sparkled as they watched James and never left him as he came to a halt next to James' bed. "How are you feeling?" He asked truly concerned.

James gulped and tried to sit up straight without feeling too much pain. "If I was run over by a truck."

The man laughed with his baritone of a voice and lay a hand on James' shoulder. "I can imagine. You and your friends were in a pretty bad condition."

James jumped and met the man's gaze, sky blue met sky blue. "How are my friends? What happened to them?"

"They are on their way to recovery. You're one of the last ones to wake up, though."

James nodded at these words. "Can I see them?" He then asked and caused the man to laugh.

He nodded. "Of course. Your crutches are beside your bed."

James nodded and threw his sheets off him to grab the crutches. Afterwards he began to rise and began to make his way out of the room. As he reached the door and the man opened it for him he nodded at him to thank him. "Thank you, d-… eh…" James bit his tongue.

The man looked at him, confused, but then laughed again. "Where are my manners? My name's Steve, Steve Rogers."

James forced himself to smile and not completely loose it. "James… just James."

Steve frowned but decided to let it slide. "Alright, let's get you to your friends." James nodded and let Steve lead him through the building. It seemed like an extreme expensive penthouse… where the hell was he?

"Ehm… Steve?" James looked up to him, arduous, whereupon the soldier looked down on him. "Where are we?"

"Avengers' headquarter, like Tony calls it. For me personally it's just a pretentious mansion." He chuckled and opened a door behind which a huge living room with ocean view lay. On the couch landscape in the middle of the room they sat… he must still be dreaming.

"James! Finally, man, we were worried!" Azari called and jumped towards him. James tried to keep his balance as Pym tackled him into a hug, but thanks to Francis he was able to keep it and smilingly nodded at his friend.

"Tony was worried sick." Pym exclaimed and helped his adoptive brother to the couch. Frowning James looked around.

"Where is he?" He then asked, confused, whereupon one of the adults budded in.

"I believe I can help." It was a beautiful woman, with the same shade of red hair than James and comforting green eyes. She wore a simple t-shirt and jeans, on her left hand sparkled a white gold ring, which decorated three gems – two small diamonds and in the middle a Paraiba tourmaline. How did he know that? The reason is simple: it was his mother's engagement ring. "Natasha Romanoff." She introduzed herself and sat down across from James.

She looked straight into his eyes. James could still remember every detail that was his mother. "He's with your friend. And so is Thor."

James listened up. "Thorunn? What about her? Is she-"

"She is alive, James, don't worry." Francis assured him and sat down next to a man with his features. Who without a doubt was Cliff Barton.

Before James could say something the double doors to the next room flew open and revealed a young version of his foster father. "Sorry, did I miss the party?"

"No, you're just on time, Tony." A deeply tanned, muscular, tall man with black hair and green eyes, with pupils like a cat's said. It just had to be Azari's father.

The young Tony groaned and took off his sunglasses. "Damn…"

Black Panther growled, whereupon Tony raised his hands. "Woaw, chill, C."

"Tony, this is serious. It doesn't happen every day that children appear unconsciously on our driveway out of nowhere." Steve said, whereupon Natasha lay a hand on his arm. That caused him to look at her lovingly and seemed to calm down.

 _So that's what it feels like to have parents…_ , James thought and smiled at the scene before him and wondered how far they were send back in time.

"Hey! We aren't children anymore. We are over 20 years old… well, most of us." Azari objected and sank back into his seat.

"Fine, then let's get the geezer and goldilocks and solve this mess. I've still got some work to do." Tony said, while he walked over to the bar to get himself a drink, while Natasha handed every teenager something to drink.

"You still want to build this robo-cop?" Azari's dad asked, whereupon Tony mumbled something.

"His designation is Ultra-bot, thank you very much." At these words the few teens that were drinking spluttered. That brought them the adults' attention.

"You okay?" Steve asked, while Azari and Pym tried to calm down. Pym was the first one to speak up.

"Are you sure, that you want to build this robot?" He asked as he put his glass aside.

The billionaire frowned and examined the boy. "Why should I not?"

"Eh…" Before he could form an answer the older Tony and a man, who Pym identified as Thor, entered the living room.

"It's a bit complicated to explain. It's got to do with the time we are from." Tony tried to explain and sat down onto the couch.

Steve put his arm around his fiancé. "Fine… care to explain your situation and what time you are from?"

The four boys looked at Tony, causing him to sigh. He raised his gaze and lay it on the old Avengers. "We are from a world that is good 30 years in your future. A lot isn't like it used to be. The parents of these four died, trying to protect the world from the evil that I created for a good purpose. A robot serving to defend our world from evil so that my friends were able to start a family." With these words he looked at his younger self, who seemed to understand what Tony was talking about. "We were able to separate him from the internet and to hold him in one body, but… we don't know how our last fight ended."

"Before you could, you arrived here." Thor concluded and Tony nodded.

He looked at everyone in the round and at last his eyes landed on his younger self, who began to speak. "Who are you?" The older Tony just smirked.

"Shouldn't Tony Stark be smart enough to figure it out?" He swallowed and walked up to the old man.

He examined his features and suddenly began to laugh. "I still look flattering."

The Avengers stared at him with wide eyes or frowns on their faces, while the older Tony laughed. "A bit rusty but still functional."

"And less sarcastic." Pym added what earned him an evil glare from both Starks.

"And we raised these… kids?" The young Tony asked and received a nod from his aged self.

"Their parents asked for it." His gaze fell on the original Avengers, whereupon all the color was drained from their faces. Their eyes went to the young adults across from them. Different gazes fixed on an individual teenager.

Natasha's eyes filled with tears as her hand covered her mouth, while Steve held tightly onto her as they watched James.

Cliff examined Francis, while a drop of sweat ran down his temple.

Pym turned to his foster father and showed his younger version his arm. Giant Man and Wasp were on their honeymoon, his younger foster father informed him, whereupon the young man began to laugh and looked at the others. It took them a moment but then everyone began to laugh and hugs were exchanged. Only Thor left the room, silently, obviously not in the mood for so much love.

Natasha had her arms tightly wrapped around her future son and looked closely at him, while Steve had a hand on his shoulder. "Just James, heh?"

Named laughed. "Would you have believed me?"

"No." The soldier smiled, while his fiancé examined their child.

"Your eyes." She mumbled and looked up to Steve. "He's got your eyes, Steve."

The Cap kneed next to his fiancé and lay an arm around her shoulders. "And your hair, Tasha."

Only a few feet away from them T'Challa watched his son, amazed by his powers. "Your powers are incredible, my son."

Azari chuckled. "Thanks, but my mother deserves the reward for that."

Cliff and Francis talked about Francis' carrier and archery, as well as the future.

It all seemed like a happy family reunion, until James remembered something. "Thorunn… I have to see Thorunn." He said and looked up to Tony.

His mother lay a hand on his shoulder and tried to meet his eyes. "I'm afraid she isn't awake yet and her powers are very instable."

"You don't understand, I have to see her. I've got something that can help her." James said and pulled something out of the pocket of his pants. It looked like Thorunn's bracelet just a little smaller.

"You have it?!" Francis asked and ran over to his friend. Azari and Pym joined shortly after.

"I thought she destroyed it." Azari said, while Pym scanned it.

"It's damaged, but nothing I can't repair." He smiked, grabbed the bracelet and began to work. It took him good 15 minutes to finish, but as he did it looked as good as new.

He handed it back to James. "It should work again."

"Let's hope it does." James said and as he grabbed his crutches he tried to stand. Steve stood up as well to help his future son. "I'll lead you to her."

Everyone nodded and followed Captain America out of the room, down dozens of halls into a high technical looking part of the building. At the end of a hall way lay a room made of glass with a bed in the middle that was surrounded by countless machines. They saw the god of thunder standing next to the bed, looking down onto the person in the bed. It was Thorunn. She lay there, unconscious, her golder hair laying around her head like a halo. She could have been mistaken as an angel…

"You shouldn't touch her. Cliff was thrown into a wall by a blast of wind as he did earlier." Steve warned and let the next Avengers to the door. Just James stood still. "Don't you wat to come too?"

"I couldn't protect her…" He mumbled as he fixed his gaze on the girl, who kissed him only seconds before her suicidal action.

"She means a lot to you, doesn't she?" James looked at his father and sighed as he averted his gaze again. "You can still help her, even if she is possessed by these powers. Just hand the bracelet to Thor. He won't be affected by her powers."

James nodded and limbed towards the room, whereupon his friends followed. It was unbearably warm in her room and it seemed getting warmer the closer they got to Thorunn.

"Ehm… Mr. Odinsson?" Pym asked, whereupon his friends frowned at him. Thor's gaze quickly lifted towards them and examined every one of them.

"What do you want?" He asked, turning towards the boys.

James held out the bracelet and looked into the god's eyes. "This bracelet will hold back her powers. It's Asgardian technology, only you can put it on her without getting attacked."

The god took the bracelet and examined it. "Where did you get that?"

"It's Thorunn's. You gave it to her as her powers erupted for the first time. It holds back all of her powers, including invincibility and immortality." Pym informed, whereupon James balled his fists.

Thor looked at the youngest of the four, who then gulped thickly. "What you are suggesting there, is that I would risk my own daughter's life just to hold back her powers?"

"I… eh… well…" Pym stuttered, whereupon the god towered over him.

"Out." The god hissed, causing all four teens to gulp and turn to leave the room as fast as they could. "Not you." James froze at these words and slowly turned to face the god, who now was looking at Thorunn again.

"Sir?" James asked insecure and watched the god from the side. Thor gently grabbed Thorunn's right hand and held the bracelet against her wrist, whereupon it flew out his hand and put itself around her wrist. He then lay her arm back and watched her as beads of sweat began to form on her forehead and her breath became heavy again. She clearly was in pain. Don't get him wrong her wounds were taken care of but the pain would stay.

Thor's gazes saddened, he seemed guilty. He then closed his eyes and sighed. "How old is she?"

"20." James briefly answered.

"Where was she born?" Was the next thing the god wanted to know.

James thought about it. "As far as I'm concerned, in Asgard."

Thor's eyes saddened again. "She looks like Jane… But that is now highly unlikely."

"I don't understand, sir." James said as he looked at him, confused. But before the god could say something Thorunn began to stir in her bed and moaned. Her lids fluttered and her head fell to James' side.

"James?" Her voice wasn't more than a hint, but he needed nothing more than that and her beautiful blue eyes, which looked tiredly into his own for him to let his crutches fall to the ground and limp over to her.

He fell to his knees next to her bed and took her hand into his own. "I'm here, Thorunn."

She blinked a few times and creased her eyebrows. "Where are we?"

James smiled and caressed the back of her hand with his thumb. "In the past. We are with the original Avengers, good ten years before we are born."

Her eyes widened at this as she quickly sat up straight. Only seconds later she winced and held her side in pain, whereupon James wanted to stand up. Thor was faster and helped his daughter to sit up comfortably.

Thorunn looked up and let her jaw drop as she saw her young father. If she wouldn't have been as pale as paper already, all the color would have been drained from her face. "I-I must be dreaming…" She mumbled, while James heaved himself on her bed.

"This isn't a dream, Thorunn. Your last attack against Ultron send us here." James explained, whereupon Thorunn looked at Thor, shocked.

She looked like she would faint every minute, but to the men's surprise she smiled at the god. "Father – if I am allowed to call you that in this time – could you lay me down, please?" Was her polite plea.

"Of course." The perplexed god did as he was asked and lay her down, whereupon Thorunn stared at the ceiling.

"I-I need a minute." She explained, while her eyes were flitting back and forth.

Thor watched the princess as a poem came back into his mind. "So the prophesy has been fulfilled." He mumbled and sat down on a chair in the room. James and Thorunn looked at him and waited for an explanation. "Are you… my only child?"

Thorunn nodded. "You duty to produce an heir was fulfilled as soon as I was born… At least after you changed the inheritance law."

"Then you have to be the one." He concluded and looked at Thorunn. "You will make a remarkable queen one day."

James frowned at him. "That's all well and good, but what about that prophesy you mentioned earlier, Mr. Odinssin?"

"A hero of Odin's blood travels back in time, to save what has been lost in rubble and grime. Lives shall be saved, he returns in time, crowned his head he shall be praised, bliss will be his sacrifice." Thor cited and caused Thorunn to look at him, astonished.

"Is that all?" James asked, receiving a nod from the god. "And what does that mean?"

"I suspected you would know the answer, because I'm unclear what you lost." The god exclaimed.

Silence filled the room. James still held her hand Thorunn's hand caressed it with a slight smile, which the princess returned with her best affords. No one said a word until Thor stood up and walked to the door. The two teens looked at him.

"James, correct? May I talk to you?" James swallowed at this. Carefully he approached his crutches, took them and limped out of the room. Thor followed and led him through the hall. They were silent until they rounded a corner.

"How to you feel about my daughter?" The god asked out of a sudden, causing James to look at him, stunned.

"Sir?"

Thor laughed. "Don't call me sir, boy. I saw the way you look at her and the way you held her hand. But how she looks at you, too."

James looked aside and sighed. "We grew up as adoptive siblings… I… after we beat Ultron for the first time a lot has changed. I don't know if you've seen Francis, Cliff Barton's son?" James waited for a nod and then continued. "He and Thorunn were a couple for half a year. As you invited her to Asgard, well let's just say he didn't take it well. He left, Azari too and I advised her to accept the offer. As she left the rest of the group separated and it took little stubborn Pym four years to get us back together. He even visited Asgard." The god frowned in wonder, while James continued. "The moment I saw her again after all these years… I don't know… she… I… well. In our second fight she was severely injured. I immediately ran over to help her, but all she did was staring at her bracelet. As she finally looked at me all she did was bidding for forgiveness and then… she kissed me." The god's eyes went wide, whereupon James' eyes were fixed at the ground and gulped. "Before I could stop her she cut the bracelet with her sword and attacked Ultron with her powers. That caused a huge explosion and that's all I remember."

Thor nodded, understanding and sighed after a few seconds. "Do you love my daughter?"

James' gaze met Thor's in an instant. "I-I…" He sighed and looked at the ground again. "Yes, I do."

The god smiled and lay a hand on James' shoulder. "I cannot blame you."

James laughed and watched the god. "I was afraid you might pulverize me with a lightning."

The god's laugh echoed through the halls like thunder, what intimidated James to an amount he thought wasn't healthy. "Oh, don't worry. If you hurt my girl you will be pulverizes sooner than you think."

James sweat dropped and gulped. "I'll do my best not to do so."

"I hope so." Thor said and looked down the hall. "You should return to her. If she's truly my daughter, you shouldn't leave her out of your sight for too long."

James nodded and made his way back to Thorunn.

* * *

In the meantime Thorunn lay in her bed and stared at the ceiling. She was tired and the pain intensified this feeling even more, but she refused to let her mind slip away. She just had to solve the riddle that was the prophesy.

 _A hero of Odin's blood travels back in time…_ That had to be her, who else had that power?

… _to save what has been lost in rubble and grime…_ What has been lost in this time? And what caused that?

… _lives shall be saved…_ lives… whose lives? And from what they needed to be saved?

… _he returns in time, crowned his head he shall be praised…_ So they would return, what a relief. And she would be crowned crown princess. At least one thing that goes as planned.

… _bliss will be his sacrifice…_ But why would it be bliss that is sacrificed? Was it her bliss?

She frowned as her headache increased and winced as a strong pain radiated from her waist. _Damn you, Ultron…_ , Thorunn though, whereupon the lightbulb in her head was switched on. _Ultron._

Thorunn squinted her eyes as she collected all her strength to sit up. Heavily breathing she pulled all hoses out of her arms and threw her blanket aside. Laborious she lifted her legs out of the bed and set her feet in the ground, carefully. She breathed a sigh of relief as her legs allowed her to stand, but as she took her first step she fell.

She screeched but caught herself with her power before she hit the floor, but seconds later she did. Thorunn moaned as she pushed herself back onto her feet in pain. Thorunn took a deep breath and grabbed her waist as a stinging pain shot through it, while she dragged her bare feet across the floor, a bit cold in her hospital gown.

Her other hand lay constantly on a wall to support her posture against the wall as the pain increased. "How hate that…" She mumbled and pulled herself around a corner. "Where is everyone?" She wandered through the halls of the building for what felt like eternity. She groaned frustrated and leaned against the wall on which she searched support. She followed voices and had hoped to find the others that way. Well… she thought wrong.

"Thorunn!" The princess turned around, startled as she heard her name begin called.

Her eyes widened as she slid down to wall to the ground. "James." She breathed and saw how he let his crutches fall to the ground and hurried over to her. He fell on his knees right next to her and looked worried at her as his hands cupped her cheeks.

"What are you doing? Don't ever do this to me again! Your wounds could open up again!" James scolded.

She tried to collect her breathing and looked into his sky blue eyes. "James, I have to get to the others."

Her opponent frowned. "You should rest first. The rest can wait." He wanted to help her up, but she shoved his hands away.

"No! You don't understand, James. I know why we are here, I solved the riddle!"

Now it was his turn to widen his eyes. "How…?"

"James, please." He nodded and helped her up. He then grabbed his crutches and led Thorunn to the living room. As soon as the door was in sight Thornn wiggled herself from James' grasp and hurried towards the room as fast as she could.

"Tony!" She called as she swung the double doors open, whereupon two men turned around. Her foster father and a younger version of him.

The eyes of both men went wide, but only one jumped up from his seat and ran up to the girl. "Thorunn, what are you doing here? You should be in bed!"

"Tony! You mustn't build Ultron!" She said frantically as she held onto his shoulders.

He looked gently at her. "Thorunn, we can't just influence the past."

"You don't understand, Tony. My father recieved a prophesy. It said that I would save what got lost in this time. I didn't understand what it meant at first, but then I got it. My friends lost their parents in the past and now it's my task to prevent it." Thorunn said, whereupon the fell silent in shock.

"Thorunn, this won-" Tony tried to tell her, but she simply shook her head.

She let her eyes roam around and as her eyes caught sight of her foster father's younger self she freed herself from Tony. "You! Where are you hiding your research for artificial intelligence? And I'm not talking about Jarvis."

"I don't know what you are talking about, girl." The young Tony said, whereupon she walked up to him, grabbed his collar and glared at him.

"Listen, you prig!" She began, causing Thor and Steve to laugh.

"That's my girl!" The god said, strongly patting Steve's shoulder.

"I don't know how you could turn into the Tony we know, but what I know is that he is in there." She said and tapped at his chest. "Your friends will die, because of a machine you created. Do you want that?"

He looked at his comrades and then to the ground. After a few moments he pulled a small chip out of his pocket. Thorunn took it and hurried onto the balcony, behind the window front. She opened the sliding door and stepped outside, whereupon she was surrounded by a cold breeze.

Enraged, she threw the chip over the railing and stared after it, what caused the young Tony inside to laugh loudly. "And that should discourage me from building my artifi-"

He didn't get any further as thunder distracted him. Shortly after that he saw a lightning atomize the chip. All the present were slightly shocked and stared at the girl, who was holding onto the railing, while Thor laughed on the couch.

"Okaaay…" The young Tony said. "I need a drink. Someone else?"

Nearly everyone raised his hand, whereupon Tony prepared all the drinks and handed them out. Meanwhile Thorunn came back into the room, panting and leaning against the glass. She fairly didn't look good – pale, sweat on her forehead, sunken cheeks and bags under her eyes. This didn't only worry her friends, but her future father too.

He stood up and walked over to her. "Thorunn, are you well, my daughter?"

She nodded. "Yes, I… I simply need a minute." Thorunn raised her hand from her waist to wipe the sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand. As she did that Thor's eyes went wide in shock.

"Thorunn, your wound." He made a move to hold her as the princess lowered her hand and looked at it. Her own blood startled her.

"O-Oh… ex-excuse me." Thorunn stood up straight and tried to leave the room.

"No!" Thor said sternly and grabbed her arm. "Stark!"

"My goodness, what?!" The young Tony asked annoyed and turned around. Then, as he saw Thor holding a weak Thorunn in his arm, whose gown was bloodied, his eyes widened. "Oh, Jarvis!"

"Yes, sir?" The program's voice sounded.

"Medical emergency program, but leave the extinguisher off." Tony said and opened the door for Thor.

"No." Thorunn said and lay a hand on her father's chest. "It is okay, as soon as we return it will vanish."

"What do you mean?" James asked, causing Thorunn to look at him, sadly.

"As soon as we return every one of you will have a family, every one of us will choose different paths to follow, I am not even sure if we will remember all of this." The girl explained and pushed herself out of her father's arms.

Her friends seemed confused. "No, Thorunn, that's bullshit! We will remember all of this." Azari said.

She smiled, tiredly. "We'll see. But now we have to leave, I feel that our time here is running out, now that the prophesy is fulfilled. It's time to say goodbye."

That caused all of her friends to look at their parents, longing in their eyes.

James limped over to his parents and hugged them tight. "I love you." He said, quietly, causing Natasha and Steve to smile.

"We will meet again." Natasha replied and kissed her boy's forehead.

"Dad." Francis said, without displaying any emotion on his face.

His father did the same. "Son." It was silent for a few seconds, but then they hugged tightly.

"Goodbye, my son." T'Challa said, whereupon Azari said goodbye to his father the Vacandian way.

"Father." Thorunn curtsied and looked up to Thor, who looked at her, suffering.

"Do you really want to return injured to your time?" He asked worried, whereupon she smilingly kissed his cheek. Without another word she turned and walked over to her friends.

"Thorunn, you don't have to do this." James told her, causing her to softly smile.

She stepped closer to him. "I know, what I'm doing, James."

"But what about that part 'sacrificing your bliss'?" He asked worried, but she only smiled brighter. She stepped even closer and as they were only mere inches apart she looked into his eyes.

"Don't worry, I will personally make sure that this doesn't happen." Thorunn said and brought her lips to his. In the distance they heard whistling and howling as they kissed. They moment they separated they stared into each other's eyes. "I've not been waiting for six years for nothing."

James laughed and put his arm around her to steady her. "Oh, I love you." He kissed her again from which they only separated as a loud couch was heard.

Thorunn laughed and returned his confession, before she looked at her friends. "Ready? She asked, whereupon all of them nodded.

The princess sighed and removed her bracelet again. Only a moment later they were engulfed by a bright pillar of light. They waved their parents one last time before they dissolved into light.

* * *

Thorunn woke up, abruptly and looked frantically around her room, bathed in sweat. She was without a doubt in her chambers in the palace of Asgard. Sighing she fell back into her pillows and stared at the ceiling. Her gaze only averted as a knock sounded at her door.

"Who is there?" She called through her large chamber.

"Your lady maids, princess." Was the answer she received from the guard in front of her door. Thorunn groaned silently and sat up straight on her bed.

"They may enter." She called and saw the big doors to her room open and three women hurrying into her room. They stopped at the foot of her huge bed and curtsied.

"Good morning, princess. You father awaits you in ten minutes in the dining room for breakfast. He has to discuss a few things with you in terms of your coronation the day after tomorrow." One of her maids informed her.

Thorunn nodded. "Of course, please tell my father I will be there." The lady's maid curtsied again and hurried out of the room, whereupon Thorunn took a deep breath.

She threw her blanket aside, stood up and walked over to the floor-length mirror. Beautiful blue eyes, perfect skin, peachy cheeks and lips and gorgeous locks were staring back at her. Sighing she grabbed her brush and combed her hair, before one of her maids spoke up.

"You seem lost in thought, princess. Wasn't your sleep peaceful?" She asked politely, causing Thorunn to put her brush away and sigh.

"No, Willa. I… I just had a bizarre dream, that's all."

* * *

 **AN/:**

 **SURPISE!**

 **Plot twist? Was it awful or did you like it?**

 **I'm still open for ideas for specials. :) The first special will be the chapter after the next one, so chapter 12 I think. I would love to hear from you guys so hurry. :***

 **I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and tell me your opinions! Have a wonderful morning, afternoon or evening wherever you are and I hope I will speak (write) to you soon.**

 **Yours, Annie :***


	11. Future

**AN/:**

 **Hey guys, how are you? So here's another chapter.**

 **Because of the plot twist in the last chapter I want to clarify a few things about this new future to help you.**

 **First: This takes part a few months after 'the defeat of Ultron', 'cause it technically never existed.**

 **Second: Thorunn will be crowned as soon as she turns 21, she is still 20, but she will turn 21 probably at the end of the next chapter or the chapter after the special – it depends on your ideas ;) . Her birthday caused the time gap between the past present and the actual present. I imagined her birthday to be in spring and the fight was in late November or so, so I needed a time gap.**

 **Third: The clubbing special will have to wait, because I realized, that you can't go clubbing until your 20 or 21 but at the time our heroes reached that age they were still separated. So please don't hate me. But I promise to write you a special of your choice. Post your wishes with a review and the first one I see will be the special. :) Promise.**

 **I appreciate reviews. Please tell if you like the last chapter and this one. I would love to hear from you guys so hurry. :***

 **I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and tell me your opinions! Have a wonderful morning, afternoon or evening wherever you are and I hope I will speak (write) to you soon.**

 **Yours, Annie :***

* * *

 _Future_

"James! Wake up or you're going to be late for class!" A voice called, letting him jolt out of his slumber.

He held his head and breathed heavily. "What was that?"

"James?" The voice sounded again, but this time it was closer. "James, did you hear me?"

The next moment a beautiful woman came into his room and looked at him, worriedly. Her green eyes roaming over his body as if to see if something was wrong with him. As her eyes finally met his she walked over to him and sat down on the edge of his bed. "Aren't you feeling well?" Worry was clear in her voice as she carefully removed a few strands of hair out of his face.

He shook his head. "No, I'm fine. I… I just had a weird dream."

"Want to talk about it?" And again he shook his head.

"Maybe later, I really need to go." James said as he looked at his watch. The woman nodded and stood up to leave. Just as she wanted to close the door James spoke again. "Oh and mom?"

"Yes, James?" Natasha asked, whereupon he smiled softly at her.

"Thank you."

She grinned and leaned against the door. "It's nothing to thank me for. Oh and by the way Francis will be here in two minutes, you should better hurry."

James' eyes widened at this hint. "Shit!" He jumped out of his bed and threw some clothes on before he hurried downstairs, past his newspaper reading father into the kitchen to grab some food. Just as he did that a honk sounded from outside.

"James, Francis is here!" His mother called, whereupon James grabbed his backpack and ran towards the door.

"Bye mom, bye dad! See you later!" James yelled and ran out of the house to finally get into Francis' car that was waiting for him.

As the door fell shut Steve sighed. "When will he finally move out?"

His wife laughed and sat down next to him, whereupon Steve lay an arm around her. "You should be happy that he is still here. We can only guess what it was like to grow up as an orphan."

"You're right." The captain said looking up from the newspaper to face his wife. "I just thought he would remember sooner or later."

Natasha blinked confused. "What do you mean?"

Steve laughed and looked at a picture that showed all of the Avenger's children together. "Don't you remember? He kissed Thor's little girl only moments before they left. He said he loved her, Tasha. Isn't it sad that it is different now?"

Natasha smiled sadly. "How knows, maybe the memories return."

"This would be a miracle. Don't forget that Thorunn will be crowned in three days. It's over then." Steve said kissing his wife's hand.

Distressed she examined her engagement ring on her left hand. "Do you think Thor told her already?" She asked meeting her husband's eyes.

The captain laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know and if he did… well, I don't want to know what she did to him."

Natasha laughed as well at this thought. "You're right. We trained her well."

"Yes, we did." Steve said. Shortly after their conversation found an end the phone rang and Natasha jumped up to answer it.

"Rogers." She answered and began to grin widely shortly after. "Storm! Oh my goodnees, how are you, how's everything going in Vaconda? …You're coming here to visit us? That's fantastic! …Oh, we're great. James and Francis just left for collage classes. …No, he hasn't moved out yet. …Azari is fine. He likes his life here but can't wait to be king. …If we attend the coronation? …No, Thor did invite us and we would love to go. …Tomorrow already? I…" Natasha looked at her husband for help, who in return looked confused. "I will ask James, if he can arrange it. …Yes, see you tomorrow. …They tower? Okay, we will be there." With these words she ended the call and sighed.

"What's up in the tower tomorrow?" Steve asked, while he walked over to his wife.

She tucked a strand of her shoulder-length hair behind her ear. "T'Challa and Storm are coming tomorrow and together with them, the Pyms, Cliff, Tony and the children we will travel to Asgard and spen a few peaceful days with Thor and Thorunn."

Steve chuckled. "Yeah, peaceful, when Stark and the children are around, or even better Thor and his lovely wife."

Natasha punched his shoulder causing him to wince. "Steve, this is an important day for Thorunn and we will attend this coronation and whatever may follow it for her." "I know, darling, but the way Thor and Sif behave… it will just be everything but peaceful." He tried to explain.

"We will see. Just try tob e positiv and don't judge the gods' decisions." Natasha said and gave him a short, but sweet kiss before she disappeared.

"How can I not judge the dicision to marry of his daughter to a man she never met?" He called after her.

"I won't argue with you about that, Steve!" Her voice echoed back to him, whereupon he sighed and went to look for his wife.

* * *

"They invited you too?" James asked confused as he and Francis picked Azari up.

The two nodded and Francis looked at him briefly. "Our parents are good friends, also they trained Thorunn the time she stayed on earth."

"We grew up with her, dude. Why shouldn't they invite us?" Azari hit James lightly on the back of his head, whereupon he growled at his old friends. "Oh come on… she has to be a real beauty by now. Don't you want to know how your crush looks like now?"

James abrubtly tunred around. "She isn't my crush!"

This sentence only caused Azari and Francis to laugh their butts off. "Sure and we are two of the Jonas Brothers."

"Oh, shut up!" Francis just parked the car, whereupon James got out and stomped in the direction of the main building of the Columbia.

"He totally into her." Francis laughed and followed James together with Azari.

* * *

A ringing woke him out of his dream. As he heard it he jumped and fell out of his bed. "Ow!" He groaned and groped for his cellphone.

"Hello?" He answered sleepy, while he ran a hand through his jet black hair.

" _Pym? Dude where are you? Class starts in ten minutes and our little genius isn't here!"_ He heard Azari on the other end oft he line.

Pym yawned and smacked before he answered. "I'm at home and-… wait, what?!" He jumped up, ended the call, grabbed a few clothes, shrunk and flew off to college. He searched for Azari as he rounded the campus and as he saw him waiting in front of their building he landed next to him.

He grew again and straightened his clothes. "I'm here."

"Man, where have you been?" Azari asked and walked with Pym into the building.

Latter rubbed his eyes. "I just had the weirdest dream. Our parents were dead, killed by strange robot called Ultron. Uncle Tony raised and trained us and then we fought Ultron and saved the world. Well, actually Hulk tore it apart and Thorunn flew it to the orbit, but who cares. Then her and Hawkeye became a couple, which is funny 'cause they were actually a thing for quite some time. Somehow we separated and Tony and I were the last ones in the tower until Ultron returned and I lost parts of my left arm that Tony reconstructed with metal, which was terrifying and cool all at once! Then I travelled to Asgard, extremely cool place by the way, and brought Thorunn back to earth to reunite you guys. So we got you first, then James and at last Hawkeye. Thorunn wore an amazing dress, she had him totally wrapped around her finger and you shoul've seen his face."

"Whose face?" Francis budded in as they came into his earshot.

Pym laughed. "Yours in my dream as you saw Thorunn in her coronation dress at a gala in San Francisco."

Francis paled at this. "Y-You… how do you know my dream?"

"Your dream?" Pym seemed confused. "Dude, that was my dream. So, where was I? Oh yeah… She was able to convince him to come with us to New York and battle Ultron, whereupon-"

"Whereupon we entered the Quin-Jet 2.0 and flew through the night to New York." Francis ended Pym's sentence, unbelievingly.

The wasp looked at the archer, dumbfounded and then looked at Azari as he raised his voice. "Tony welcomed us. We changed because our clothes were wet from the rain. He made coffee and tea and Thorunn told us about the circumstances she was under on earth." She said, causing the three of them looking at each other, shocked.

"What's going on here?" James' voice sounded, causing the three to turn around and stare at him.

"James." Azari began and swallowed. "What did you dream last night? Maybe something about us four, together with Thorunn and uncle Tony and a robot, who wanted to destroy the world?"

James blinked and looked at his friend, suspiciously. "Y-Yeah, exactly that."

"How did your dream end?" Pym carefully asked, because he feared to know the answer.

James looked aside. "Thorunn released her powers in the fight with Ultron and catapulted us in a huge explosion into the past, where we met our parents. Thor told us something about a prophesy, whereupon Thorunn came up with this insane plan to change the past." He chuckled at this. "The rest is kind of blurred. I remember Thorunn destroying something, that Tony gave her and that she was injured and wouldn't let us help her. After that I barely remember anything. Why do you ask?"

"James, it seems we all had the same dream." Azari informed him.

Pym raised his pointer finger. "Only with individual additions."

"It… it nearly seemed like a second life, a present that isn't real anymore." Francis mumbled to himself, whereupon the four looked at each other.

"We need to talk to our parents." They concluded at the same time and made their way to Francis' car.

* * *

Their parents stared at them, confused. They assembled all of their parents: the Rogers, Pyms, Bartons – well… the Barton acutally – and Tony. As everyone arrived and settled down, except for Azari's parents, they told them about their dreams and that they believed that it was more than just a dream.

"Y-You want to tell us that this dream really happened, but that you don't know how you returned to the present?" Henry tried to sum up their story.

"Something like that." Pym said looking at his father. "Just…"

"And we should believe you?" Cliff asked as he laughed, causing his son to sigh.

"Dad, have you never had a dream that felt so real that you felt every pain and every grief?" Cliff looked at his son, who met his eyes, suffering. "We lost you, dad. All of us, alone. The only one, who gave us a home and a family was Tony."

A few adults laughed, but affected remained silent. "Now it's ridiculous." Cliff said, whereupon his son wanted to say something again, but his words were cut off.

"He's right." Tony suddenly said, causing all the eyes landing on him. "I had this dream too."

"Tony…" Natasha said laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked at his old friend.

"I-I saw you die. A sight I never wanted to cope with. I lost Pepper that night. After I lost everything it was my only wish to safe, what my friends loved most and entrusted me in their last minutes. I became their foster father, best friend and trainer. It's funny how easily things can change…"

A long silence filled the room until James raised his voice again. "You know, what happened that night we came to the past, don't you? You knew it all the time…"

His father stood up and walked up to him. "You just appeared on our driveway, injured and unconscious. We took you in and treated you, until you were better. Thorunn… she got it worse and her powers prohibited her wounds to heal faster. Nevertheless she stood in front of us and yelled at Tony, begged him not to build Ultron and destroyed his program chip. And Tony never build him."

"As she came back in her wound reopened and her condition worsened every passing minute. Thor wanted to help but she denied and told us it was time for you to return and that she would be okay as soon as you returned." His mother finished and lay a hand on his cheek.

"You disappeared in a pillar of light after that and we moved on with our lives. We married, got children, we saw you grow up. Nothing can beat that." Cliff said as he met his son's eyes.

"You lives before you came to the past technically don't exist anymore." Tony said in conclusion, causing all four teens to look at him.

"But now that we do remember can't we just build on that? I mean…" Pym's gaze wandered to James, who stared at the ground and clenched his fists. "Now that we remember then Thorunn might do too. At least she's the one, who gave us our families back."

James eyes widened as the memories hit him. The prophesy. _"A hero of Odin's blood travels back in time, to save what has been lost in rubble and grime. Lives shall be saved, he returns in time, crowned his head he shall be praised, bliss will be his sacrifice."_

His conversation with Thor. _"Do you love my daughter?"_

" _Yes, I do."_

Thorunn's words that she spoke in a weak voice. _"As soon as we return every one of you will have a family, every one of us will choose different paths to follow, I am not even sure if we will remember all of this."_

The last moments of their old lives. _"Thorunn, you don't have to do this." He told her, causing her to softly smile._

 _She stepped closer to him. "I know, what I'm doing, James."_

" _But what about that part 'sacrificing your bliss'?" He asked worried, but she only smiled brighter. She stepped even closer and as they were only mere inches apart she looked into his eyes._

" _Don't worry, I will personally make sure that this doesn't happen." Thorunn said and brought her lips to his. They moment they separated they stared into each other's eyes. "I've not been waiting for six years for nothing."_

 _James laughed and put his arm around her to steady her. "Oh, I love you." He kissed her again…_

"James?" He heard in the distance. "James!"

The young man jumped at this. "Wh-What?"

"Sweetie, are you okay?" His mother asked concerned as she her hand on his.

"I-I… y-yea… no… we should go packing." With these words James turned and went upstairs into his room.

"He's right. We should go packing, T'Challa and Storm will arrive her tomorrow morning and as soon as they are here we will travel to Asgard." Tony said as he stood up. "I want to see how much my little goddaughter grew up."

Cliff laughed. "Thor didn't make you her godfather, Stark. She just lived with you for a while."

"Don't forget that I showed her a lot of cool tricks." Tony said, whereupon the captain butted in.

He put his hands on his hips. "Who trained her in hand to hand combat, huh?"

"Certainly not you." Cliff said, earning a glare from Steve.

Natasha sighed and rubbed her temples. "Okay, boys, time to go. We need to pack." With these words she threw the brawlers out of her house and said goodbye to the Pyms.

She turned around to face her husband and looked at him, scolding, causing him to raise his hands in defeat. "Yes, I know. I'm sorry… I… ehm… I will go and pack our things." Thereupon he ran up the stair into their bedroom leaving his wife alone in the living room.

Natasha just sighed and lay her hand on her forehead. "And I already thought they were over it."

It took her a moment but in the end she followed her husband and son onto the first floor and packed everything up that could come handy for a royal feast and coronation.


	12. Asgard

_Asgard_

After she put her hair in a loose bun and put on one of the outfits she bought on earth, she ran down the stairs of the palace into the large dining hall, where her father and mother were sitting at the table, in which they tried to sit apart as far as possible.

Smiling she neared them, walked up to her mother and hugged her from the side. "Good morning, mother."

"Morning, my dear." Sif replied, smiling and patted her daughter's cheek. Afterwards Thorunn went, grinning to the good-looking, muscular man in Asgardian clothing at the other end of the table.

"Morning, daddy." She teased and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Daughter." He said, whereupon she went giggling to her seat in the middle of the table.

"So? What did you want to talk to me about, father?" She asked as she filled her plate.

"All your aunts and uncles accepted their invitations. They will arrive tomorrow morning, your friends are coming too." Thor informed her, causing Thorunn to grin widely. She would see all of them again. The people who took her in and trained her, even raised her for a while and her friends, who were like siblings to her and then the one who wasn't… James. She lightly blushed at the thought, but shook it off as she saw her mother's gaze.

"I'm delighted to hear that. Is everything else set?" The princess asked as she looked at her father.

The god nodded. "On my side, yes."

"You have one last fitting for your birthday reception and coronation dress. Your other dresses are finished and in your room." Her mother said, causing Thorunn to turn her head and nod at her.

"Any other duties?" Her mind was still occupied with her dream and she still wanted nothing more than time to think, to ride out to her favorite place and just think.

"That would be all for today. Tomorrow you will accompany your friends, show them around a bit." Thor said, secretly smiling at his daughter, causing her to nod.

It was silent for a while and as the young princess emptied her plate she looked at her parents. "May I rise?"

Her father nodded, whereupon she jumped out of her seat and hurried out of the dining hall. As soon as the guards closed the double doors behind her she laughed and flung herself into the air.

"Have you received good news, princess?" One of the guards asked chuckling.

Thorunn giggled and twisted into his direction. "Good news indeed. My aunts and uncles are arriving tomorrow morning. I haven't seen them in ages! I'm so excited, Åke."

The second guard grinned at her. "So will we finally have an earthly party?"

"Don't get too excited, Stig. You know my parents have their say in all the festivities. It will be a formal reception and there will be a lot of dancing." Thorunn went from giggling to sighing at the mention of all those stuck up activities. "But as soon as we're alone I promise you, I will give you the permission to pack up and join us."

"Thank you, your grace." Stig and Åke said at once, causing her to sigh again.

"How often do I need to tell you to call me anything but by any title? We went to classes together, loosen up already!" She grinned down at them and sank down to get on eyelevel with them.

"We will keep that in mind, but don't you have anything to attend?" Åke asked taking his helmet off to let his jet black, long hair fall down his back, while his piercing violet eyes watched her.

Thorunn shrugged. "Just fitting and probably dancing lessons, before I'm able to ride out. I have the grace of a cow when I dance."

"You are a wonderful dancer, 'Runn." Stig said, taking off his helmet and looking at her with his grey eyes.

Thorunn smiled softly and floated over to him. She raised a hand as if to cup his cheek, but instead hit the back of his head. "You were always a terrible liar. Remember that."

Åke laughed and high fived the princess, before she rose into the air again. "You're going?"

"Yes, the earlier I'm done with my tasks the better." She said smiling and waved at the two guards. "Bye, guys. See you around."

And then she took off, flying through the halls, what was actually forbidden but she was far t happy to simply _walk_. So she flew to one of the lowest floors and landed on the staff floor.

Sighing she brushed a few hairs out of her face and walked down the high hallway. A few maids crossed her way either bowing or waving at her, depending on their age and whose maids they were. She saw a few of her guard-class friends standing by the floor-length windows or on one of the hundreds of balconies. Smiling she made her way to one of the big, open rooms, which served as a sitting room for the staff. There girls were sitting on the sofas, chatting, laughing, generally enjoying their lives as normal girls. On the end of the room she saw the guys standing, drooling over a few girl, brawling or arm-wrestling. Thorunn smiled and walked over to the boys, who now wore normal clothes, as they were out of service.

"Hey, guys." Their eyes shifted in her direction and as they set on her smiles and grins came to their faces. As soon as she reached them they greeted her and then most of them returned to what they have been doing before.

"Well, princess. Here to grant me a rematch in am-wrestling?" A rather tall, very beefy man with light brown hair asked her.

Thorunn giggled. "Want to lose again, Atharr?" She asked, receiving a shrug. "Okay, well… actually I'm searching for Ekan. Have you seen him?"

"He's with the girls, as always." Atharr smiled and pointed at a scrawny, blonde young man, good two years older than her, sitting between the girls on one of the sofas. His copper eyes fixed on the dress of a girl, while his tanned hand scratched his head.

Thorunn smiled as well and looked at the beefy man again. "Thank you, Atharr. The next time I'm here, we can arm-wrestle."

Atharr nodded and grabbed her arm as she wanted to leave. "Cian is looking for you. Shall I tell him where you are?"

"If you want to." She shrugged and left to go to Ekan. With all the grace she could muster she walked over, folding her hands in her lap and stood straight before the girls. She did it because one of her mother's maids – Brunhild - was with them and she behave to casual around her, she would tell her mother and she had to take demeanor classes, again.

As Thorunn came to a halt next to the sofa Ekan sat on, the girls fell silent and looked at her. "Ekan." Thorunn spoke, her voice even, her eyes meeting his. "The queen has set a fitting for today. Would you be so kind and consider it to fit me into my dresses now?"

"Of course, your highness. I will just correct the hem of Helen's dress." Ekan said, bowing his head and finishing his work. "There you go. Try not to entangle yourself into a thorn-bush when you are searching for berries the next time, love."

Helen thanked him as he stood up and gathered his supplies. He bid his goodbyes to the ladies and left with Thorunn. As soon as they were out of the room Thorunn let out a breath and slouched in her posture.

Ekan chuckled. "You did well, love."

"Thank you, Ekan." Thorunn told him, smiling. "So, how's it going? I heard you had a date a fortnight ago."

"Oh yeah, maids know everything, right? …Forget him. The men in Asgard aren't better than dumb Jotunheims nowadays." He said growling.

"That bad?" Thorunn asked, giggling.

"Don't ask, just… don't." He told her and put his hand to his forehead. "How about you? I heard Cian will ask you to be his date for your birthday reception."

"Where did you get that?" Thorunn asked raising a brow at him as they rounded a corner to get into his studio.

He chuckled. "Maids know everything. Seriously, love, why aren't you excited about that? He's surely the most desirable man in this palace."

"Ekan, we're friends. Nothing more, nothing less." She said as she pulled her shirt over her head. "Can we get this over with now?"

"All in good time, love. I'm not a magician, I'm only a tailor." Ekan told her and helped her into a dress to fit it.

It took them a while to finish the dresses but in the end Thorunn was free to go and hurried to her dancing class, where she spent good five hours trying to get her feet to agree with her head. As she finally got one dance her teacher dismissed her and the princess walked out of the room and down the hall to the grand staircase. Two floors up was the grand ballroom, which was already prepared for her birthday tomorrow evening. But that was not what she looked forward to. She just couldn't wait to see her earthly family again.

It had been nearly five years since she left them, five years since her horrible breakup with Hawkeye. But she was totally over it now and they talked about it before she left so it wouldn't be awkward. Well… maybe a little. After all she would see James again, her crush who she tried to forget but couldn't. This would be tough three days.

Sighing she walked up a lot of stairs up into one of the highest floors, past the guest quarter floor and the floor her parents lived on, until she reached the floor her suite was on. Thorunn didn't know how late it was, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to sleep and greet her family in the morning. Then fun would return to these halls and she wouldn't have to be all uptight all the time.

Opening her doors she kicked her shoes off and walked over to the bed only to fall into it and cuddle into her covers before her dreams took over.

* * *

A knock woke her out of her dreams and caused her to sit up straight in her bed. "Princess? Your lady maids are here to make you presentable for the guest reception in an hour."

Thorunn yawned. "The guest reception, of course…" She supported her head on her hand and began to drift off again, until she understood the meaning of these words. "The reception!" She jumped out of her bed and ripped her doors open. All standing before her door looked shocked, but Thorunn ignored it and pulled her maids into her room.

One of her maids got the dress out of her large closet and the others prepared make-up and hair styling, while Thorunn bathed quickly.

"Come on, Thorunn. We don't have much time left!" Willa called, whreupon the princess came rushing out of her bathroom and sat down before her dresser so her maids could do their work.

Her hair was pulled up in a braided up-do and her make-up was golden to lighten up her attire. As she was done with that she hurried over to her third maid and got into her dress. She wore a knee-length, black dress. The chest and waist were narrow, while the skirt was shaped like a bell. It had an illusion neckline out of black, floral-patterned lace that also covered the rest of the dress and the multilayered skirt.

"Oh, you look so beautiful, princess." Her second maid, Ida, said, beaming.

Thorunn smiled and bowed her head. "Thank you, but I think I really need to go now."

"Of course. Here take your shoes and run. Put them on when you're on the first floor." Eva, her third and oldest maid, said.

Thounn nodded at this and hurried out of her room, down halls and stairs until she reached the first floor, where she put her gladiator-sandal-heels on. As she had soothed out her dress once more she took a deep breath and walked down to the reception hall, where her parents were already waiting in a formal, Asgardian attire.

"Good morning, father. Good morning, mother." Thorunn said and curtsied before them.

Her mother lay her hands on Thorunn's shoulders and smiled warmly at her. "You look beautiful, darling."

"Thank you, mother." Thorunn said smiling and bowed her head.

Thor looked at her and smiled. "My daughter, you are late."

Thorunn sweat dropped and laughed a bit. "But I'm generally on time. So where do I have to stand?"

Thor showed her where to stand and only a few minutes later the first guests arrived. "Oh and happy birthday." Her father told her before the first guest was in earshot, causing her to smile brightly and greet the first guest.

* * *

"Wow, this place is truly amazing." Azari said as he looked around, while walking down the rainbow bridge.

Pym laughed and shouldered his bag. "I told ya'. So we need to go down this bridge and over to the island where the palace is on." He said and pointed to the mountain-like building on horizon.

"That's the palace? Man that's sick." Azari said as he took his mother's bag as well. "Why don't we have such a palace?"

That earned him a slap on the back of his head, by his father. "Our palace is much more flattering than this golden thing."

"Well, C… you have to admit it's kind of impressing." Tony said grinning at his old friend.

T'Challa growled at him and was soothed by his wife as his pupils slit. "We're not here to start brawling, my love. Calm down and enjoy yourself. You don't have any commitments for once."

The king sighed and took his wife's hand. "You're right. So shall we?" As Storm nodded he led her smiling down to bridge, while Azari shouldered their bags.

Hawkeye was walking besides James and Pym as he gave them some kind of sightseeing tour around Asgard. James and him were chuckling at Pym's random 'and there another floaty thingy' or 'uh, there, that was so cool when I was here'.

"Do you have a present for her?" Francis asked as he looked at James.

"Do you?" Was his reply, causing Francis to laugh.

He put his arm around James' shoulders. "Oh come on, man. I'm your best friend. You can tell me."

James sighed at this. "Yes, I do have a present for her. But I won't tell you. You will see it, when she unwraps it."

"Spoilsport…" Hawkeye mumbled and took his arm off James' shoulders. "And yes, I have something for her, too. But I won't tell you either."

"Only because I don't want to tell you." James said grinning.

Hawkeye growled and looked at him. "Listen, you l-"

He couldn't say anything else as a high pitched scream tore through the air and reached his ears. As his gaze went straight ahead he realized that they were already at the palace and that he knew this voice.

"Thorunn!" Pym and Azari called for her, whereupon she flung herself into the air and raced towards them.

"Come here, my little angle!" Tony called and spread his arms for her. But instead of flying into his arm she flew right past him and into Pym's and Azari's arms.

"Oh my gods, I missed you guys so much." She said as she hugged them tight and then pulled back a bit. "Look at you! How could you grow taller than me, Pym? And have you other hobbies or are you living at a gym, 'Zar?"

The two young men laughed. "And what about you, princess? I mean, wow… you look amazing!" Azari said, causing her to grin and punch his shoulder.

"He's right though." Steve said, making Thorunn turn to him and her face to light up.

"Uncle Steve, Aunt Tasha!" She jumped at them and the two adults hugged back.

Nastasha looked at her and examined her whole body. "Sweetie, you are so beautiful. The boys have to be standing in line to get a date with you!"

Thorunn blushed madly at that. "Stop it! I don't date and who would even stand in line to get a date with me?"

"I would." Two simple words caused the princess to turn and her face to light even brighter.

"James!" She squealed and flung her arm around his neck. "Wow, look at you. All grown up and strong."

"Thank you, you don't look bad yourself, princess." He said and bowed to her. He then looked up to her from his bow and grinned. "Happy Birthday."

"Hey, I was going to say that!" Hawkeye complained, earning a giggle from Thorunn before she hugged him as well.

"It's good to see you again, Francis." She said and then greeted the other adults, all but Tony.

The old man crossed his arms in front of his chest. "And I'm ignored…"

Thorunn laughed and walked slowly up to him. "I saved the best for last."

Tony loosened up a bit and smiled. "Well, then I'll forgive you."

"I missed you, Uncle Tony." She said as she hugged him. "Where are Pepper and the twins?"

"Business trip to Florida. But Matthew sends you a present. I can't give it to you before tonight but anticipation works for now." He told her and earning a smile.

It took her a moment but then it hit her. "Oh! Where are my manners? Please, come in. Your quarters are already prepared and father will be delighted to see you."

And so she let them to Thor and her mother, causing a huge family reunion with a lot of laughter and as their parents arranged a meeting at the ball this evening Thorunn let the Avengers – with her parents' permission of course – to their suits.

"Okay, so Pym's." She said and opened huge double doors. "This is your suit. It was two bedrooms, one bathroom, a small library and a living room. Breakfast and Dinner will always be served in the dining hall downstairs."

"Wow… how cool is that?" Pym said as he walked into the suit. "We even got a balcony."

Thorunn giggled. "Of course. Every suit has its own balcony. Unfortunately I wasn't allowed to allocate you the upper suits, they were much more comfortable than these."

"More comfortable? I think that is impossible! These suits are great." Steve said laughing. "I've never seen something like that."

"Then I'll show you your suit." Thorunn said smiling, walking across the hall and opening another pair of doors. The Rogers followed her and gaped at the sight of their room. "Here we have two bedrooms, one bathroom, a small gym and library, as well as a living room and balcony."

"Gym? I can train here?" Natasha's eyes lit up. "This is truly amazing."

Thorunn smiled warmly at her. "All designed for your needs. Uncle T'Challa's room is warmer than others, Uncle Tony's is more technical and Uncle Cliff's has a nest. All customized and with a personal touch."

"Thank you, Thorunn." They thanked her and went through their suits.

"I-" She wanted to say as a sout came to their ears.

"Thorunn!" Her mother, that was for sure. "You need to get ready!"

The princess sighed and bowed her head. "I have to go. But I'll see you at the reception and the dance. You-"

"THORUNN!"

She gulped. "Bye." And with that she flew off.

Steve raised a brow at his wife, crossing his arms. "Peaceful days, huh?" She punched him again and walked into their suit, while the others laughed. These few day promised to become very interesting.

* * *

 **AN/:**

 **The next chapter everybody! I hope you enjoyed it! :***

 **I'm planning to post the first special next. I still want to write you a special of your choice. Post your wishes with a review and it will be the special, but it has to be set before the events of this chapter, it can be filler or insights of their new past and peaceful life on earth, but no future before the story is finished. :) I promise to update as soon as I get ideas for the special.**

 **Your reviews have been amazing! Thank you to my second favorite! :* Tori, you are still amazing! :****

 **I would love to hear from you guys so hurry. :***

 **I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and tell me your opinions! Have a wonderful morning, afternoon or evening wherever you are and I hope I will speak (write) to you soon.**

 **Yours, Annie :***


	13. Royal Obligation

_Royal obligation_

"When will she arrive, already? I'm sick of waiting." Pym whined as he went over to the grand buffet on the other end of the room.

His father sighed. "Henry, we don't know what duties she has to attend before coming here. Be patient."

"I understand, but-" Pym began anew, but stopped as a sound echoed through the room, like a staff being pounced on the floor. He looked up to the grand staircase and listened to the announcer.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present you Thorunn Thorsdottir and ask you to raise your glasses on her twenty-first birthday." He said and the crowd of good a hundred people raised their glasses as the double doors swung open and revealed Thorunn behind them.

Wearing a stunning dress made of a pale gold fabric, that cradled down to her knees. It had an illusion neckline, but with a window in it to reveal a bit of her porcelain skin, while the rim of the given cleavage was framed with golden leafs, which were all over the skirt, bodice and her shoulders. Her hair was braided back into a complicated braid that neither of the boys could describe.

She stepped onto the first step of the staircase and smiled at everybody, while gracefully stepping down. As she reached the floor she walked over to Thor and Sif, who began to give a speech. It took them a while, but then the party officially started. This caused dozen Asgardian men to run over to the princess, asking her to dance or to marry them, from what her friends saved her by pulling her onto the dance floor.

"Thank you." Thorunn breathed, smiling thankfully at Azari, who was dancing with her.

He chuckled. "Well, I won't be the only one, who will dance with you." He swirled her around to face their three grinning, smiling and waving friends. Thorunn laughed and enjoyed herself, while she danced with Azari and as their song ended he bowed to her as she curtsied.

"My lady." Pym was now standing next to them, holding out his hand to Thorunn. "Will you do me the honor of giving me this dance?" Smiling the princess curtsied and lay her hand into his, whereupon she was pulled into position and began to sway over the dancefloor. Pym wasn't such a good dancer as Azari, but Thorunn could care less, she wasn't even herself. Pym then began to tell her stories about what happened on earth and some cheesy jokes. As the song ended Thorunn laughed and wiped a few tears out of the corners of her eyes and curtsied to Pym, while he bowed.

Hawkeye was the next in line and from what she knew he was a pretty good dancer, they danced a lot on parties her uncle Tony had hosted, when she was still on earth and together with Francis. But that was a long time ago. He stared at her while they danced and began to smile. He told her how beautiful she looked and that he missed her. Thorunn missed him too, as well as her other friends and family down there, but not as she would miss the one, who had her heart. As their song came to an end she curtsied as he bowed.

But one thought completely slipped her mind and it just returned as James made his way towards her. Her mouth went dry and her heart began pounding strongly against her chest as James came to ha hold just in front of her. He bowed and held his hand out to her as his voice reached the princesses ears. "May I have this dance?"

Smilingly she nodded and lay her hand into his, whereupon he pulled her gently towards him. James' right hand held her left ribcage formally, as her hand lay on top of his shoulder. And as the music began to play he pushed her into a classic waltz step. And so they went over the whole dancefloor, smiling and drowning in each other's eyes. James swirled her around and brought her back to him, laughing. They spun together and swayed as the song came to close and as the last note faded the pair came to a hold and just stood there looking at each other they only parted as they heard a throat being cleared.

The princess's head snapped into the direction the sound came from and James could see her eyes widen. "Cian, what-"

"May I have this dance, my princess?" He bowed deeply holding out his hand.

Thorunn closed her open mouth. "I-" She looked at James, who's expression she couldn't comprehend for the first time and then looked at her parents. Her mother grinned, signing her to take his offer, whereupon she silently sighed. "It would be my pleasure." She finally said, putting her hand into his, whereupon Cian pulled her away from James, causing their hands, which were still intertwined, to lose their hold.

Cian pulled her away from James and the others and began to dance with her, holding their bodies close. Thorunn didn't like the way he was holding her, but couldn't say something about it, it wouldn't be appropriate. "You look very beautiful tonight." He told her.

Thorunn smiled at this. "Thank you. You don't look bad yourself. How come you are off duty tonight?"

"Your mother and father said that there were enough guards on duty so they wouldn't need me." Cian told her, smirking.

Thorunn frowned. "And instead of sleeping or chilling you decided to attend this ball?"

He shrugged and swirled her out and back in. "Don't know, I guess I wanted to see you."

"Okay." She said as she suppressed a sigh. "Ehm… my mother didn't instruct you to stay by my side all night, did she?" He just grinned in response, causing Thorunn to groan internally. This turned out to be a much longer night than she expected.

* * *

The rest of the night was nerve-racking for the young Asgardian princess. Cian wouldn't leave her side, even if she tried to sneak out or fly off, he was always there and caught her. As the party neared its close Cian excused himself, giving Thorunn the chance to flee to her friends.

As soon as she reached them she grabbed James and Hawkeye's arm and pulled. "Come on, let's go."

Azari frowned. "Go where?"

"Just away from here. I want to catch up with you guys and I know just the place." The princess smiled and began to pull them out of the ballroom. She lead them grinning up the stairs until one of the last floors, her floor. As she stepped up the last step she turned grinning around to look at her friends, who pulling and pushing themselves up to the floor, panting.

"Aren't you exhausted?!" Pym shouted as he tried to collect his breath.

Thorunn just giggled. "No, I have to walk up these stairs every day."

"You walk? Why don't you just fly?" Hawkeye asked as he supported himself on the railing as he took a few deep breaths.

The princess shook her head, clasped her arms behind her back, while looking aside. "My mother doesn't allow it."

"She-" Hawkeye began, but was cut off by the princess as she turned and pushed huge double doors open.

"Doesn't matter. Come on, I've got to show you something." Thorunn said and walked into her room, her heels clacking on the marble floor. As her friends regained their breath they followed her and were stunnded by what they saw. A huge room of gold, silver, blue and white, a large bed, a couch and a fireplace in the main room but Thorunn walked to smaller double doors and walked through them. "Come on, you slow pokes. Stop staring, what I got to show you is way cooler." And so they followed her and found themselves in a walk-in-closet.

"Why are we in your wardrobe?" The young Asgardian just turned, grinning and winked at them.

"Just wait and see." She pushed a few dresses aside and lay her hand against the wall. Suddenly it light up and began to part, revealing a room behind it, causing the boys to gape. The wall revealed a big room, nearly as big as her main room with a couch area, beanbags, plasma TVs, gaming consoles and a minibar.

"Am I dead?" Pym mumbled, his eyes wide as saucers. "Because this… is heaven."

"Where did you get all this stuff, 'Runn?" Azari said as he inspected everything in the room. As he didn't receive an answer the young panther frowned and turned around. "'Runn?"

"Wait a second!" He heard her call out of the closet behind them and reappearing in short sweats and a large t-shirt that hang down on her left shoulder. As she stepped back into the room she pulled a last pin out of her hair, causing the braided up do to fall apart. She shook her head and sighed. "Much better."

James gulped thickly at her sight. "I have clothes for you too, if you want to change." She then said, before he could say something.

"Ehm… how are we supposed to change?" Hawkeye asked, frowning. "In front of you?"

"Can't a princess get a bit of eye candy to enjoy herself?" She asked, grinning and winked at him.

Francis just barked a laugh. "You ain't going there, beautiful."

Grinning she took a step towards him. "What if I do?"

"Man, you got way to sassy. We got _a lot_ to talk about." Francis said putting his arm around her shoulders. "Now show us where we can change."

Giggling the Asgardian princess led the boys into her closet to a tube like think, which had enough space for two people to fit in it. "So you go in there and state what you want to get changed into. It will only take a few seconds each."

Although a bit skeptical the boys did as she told them and the tube materialized their suits and changed them into what they wanted to wear. As they were done the three returned to the room and sat on the bean bags or couches and began to catch up with their old friend.

* * *

They spend quite some time catching up, drinking, gaming and laughing until a knock sounded on Thorunn's door. She jerked her head in its direction, as if she could see through the walls. "Who's there?" She called, listening closely.

"Thorunn, darling." Her mother's voice sounded. The friends' eyes widened and as they exchanged quick glances they jumped up from their seats and hurried back into Thorunn's main room. "Sweety, are your friends with you or are you alone?"

They jumped onto her huge bed and hid their bottles of whatever they drank under it as she answered. "Yes, mother, they are with me."

The queen then entered the suit and looked at her daughter. "Could you please retreat to your quarters? The princess will have to talk to her father for a moment."

The boys seemed a bit confused and caught off guard, but quickly agreed and scrambled out of the room, leaving the two women alone. Thorunn uneasily sat up straight on her bed and watched her mother before she raised her voice. "What does father want to talk about?"

"You will see. Just follow me." Sif said and left her daughter's room.

Frowning Thorunn followed her mother down to the throne room. The walk was quiet and the atmosphere in the halls and rooms oppressive. As they entered the room Thor sat on his throne and watched the two women approaching. Sif walked ahead and positioned herself next to Thor and Thorunn stopped in front of the elevation, on which the throne stood.

"Father." She curtsied and then looked up at the god. "You wished to speak to me?"

"Yes, there are news that I want to share with you." He said and looked at her, a kind of suffer in his eyes. "Now that you are off age and crowned tomorrow there are… arrangements to be talked about."

"What kind of arrangements? I thought everything was taken care of." Thorunn said, little confused.

"These are arrangements concerning you, darling." Sif said, smiling. "I personally think these are wonderful."

Thorunn opened her mouth to say something, but stayed quiet and shook her head. "I… I don't understand."

"Cian asked for your hand i-" Thor began, but his wife cut him off.

"You are going to marry!" She squealed, causing Thorunn's face to fall. She couldn't quiet proceed what she was just told, but then she crashed back into reality.

"I'M GOING TO DO WHAT?!" A lightning dashed down from the sky and enlightened the whole throne room. Thorunn was clearly anything but excited about the news her parents just told her.

Her father raised his hands, placatory and tried to calm his daughter. "Try to understand that it is for your own good. We just want to protect you. Cian-"

"But do I need to marry for this? I thought my coronation would solve all problems?!" She was close to tears now.

Thor looked suffering and raised from his seat to walk up to her. "Thorunn, please." The voice of her mother sounded as she grabbed her husband's arm. "Cian is very suitable man for you. You will marry, no matter what."

Tears were brimming in her eyes as they shifted from her mother to her father. "Father, please… don't do this to me." Her tone was pleading, causing the god to send his wife away.

As she left the room the god sighed. "It is to your best." He assured his daughter.

"To my best?!" Her tears threatened to overflow her eyes. "How can something that takes my last chance to marry the one I love be to my best?! My last chance to humanity gone! I'm not a goddess like y-"

"ENOUGH!" Another lightning dashed down onto the face of earth and cut the princess off. Her father then towered over her as he looked at her, enraged. "Don't tell me about humanity! I know what it feels like. I lost the love of my life due to divinity and she lost y-"

Tears made their way down the princess's beautiful face, as her father bit his tongue. "And she lost what?!"

The god groaned frustrated, he finally blew their cover. "You, Thorunn!" He yelled at her, causing her to fall silent and stare at her father, shocked. Speechless and without a thought she stared at him, while tears ran down her cheeks.

It took all her remaining strength to counter his words. "Why do I have to suffer for a decision you made?! You could have stayed with her and you wouldn't have to send me away, if you and grandfa-"

She winced as her father abruptly raised his hand. _He wouldn't…_ He stopped himself and looked at his hand, shocked.

Thor then lowered his hand and looked at his fearfully daughter. "Go to your room." He then said calmly and turned away from her, whereupon she did the same and hurried out of the throne room. The only thing that remained were fragments of a silent whimper.

Never had he seen his daughter like this. She rarely got angry, but this was more than just anger. Rarely Thorunn had cried like that, actually he had never seen her cry when she older than one and a half, but he had to admit he contributed a large part to it. It could have been so simple. His life seemed so perfect on earth. He was happy, so was Jane and what made their happiness perfect was the little something she carried under her heart.

Everything could have been so perfect, but as soon as Odin heard of it, it was over. He send for them and let Thor swear to renounce his human life to protect Jane. The god agreed, but the thing he didn't know, that it was part of the deal that Odin would take the child from Jane and give it to Sif in return. Thor was indignant of Odin's act, but as his father threatened Jane his son agreed to take Sif as his wife and raise the child with her. Thereupon the all-father erased Jane's memories and send her back to earth, where she would lead a life that would never feel complete anymore.

Shortly after that Thor married Sif, which displeased the both of them, but one wouldn't just simply oppose the all-Father. And as Sif finally birthed their daughter it seemed to be going well for a while. But then one day Thor approached his wife with a request. He wished to send Thorunn to earth, to let her grow up as he human, to be a better queen one day. Sif, nevertheless, saw through his request and agreed, after all she was pulled into this chaos unwillingly too. So they send Thorunn to earth, in the hope to find her true mother, which she never did, but followed the path of an Avenger.

* * *

Meanwhile Thorunn ran crying through the palace. She didn't know where to go, she felt alone and lost. Half her existence was a lie. Even if Sif brought her into this world and raised her and was often like a mother for her, Thorunn had always felt deep down inside herself, that the connection between a mother and a daughter didn't exist between them.

The princess abruptly stopped. Everything made sense now. Sif wasn't her biological mother, but there was one, who she felt this deep, inner connection with. She was somewhere and Thorunn would find her. She ran again, but this time she had a destination.

As she reached the doors and pushed them open to go into the Rogers' quarters.

"Thorunn?" The ex-spy asked confused and jumped up from her seat in the sofa.

"Aunt Tasha, do you remember dad's old girlfriend on earth?" Thorunn asked, breathless.

The spy seemed confused. "I-I… yes, I know Jane Foster, but I don't understand-"

Thorunn raised her hand to cut her words off. "Where does she live?"

"In London, but-" And again she couldn't finish her sentence. Instead Thorunn ran up to her aunt and hugged her briefly, whilst whispering a quick "Thank you." and ran off.

On her way to her next destination she ran into a strong chest and fell. She screamed lightly and waited for her body to connect with the floor, what didn't happen. As the princess opened her eyes she stared into the sky-blue eyes of her childhood friend and blushed instantly. He caught her and looked worriedly at her.

"Thorun? What's wrong?" He asked, worried as he straightened her and wiped a few of her tears with his thumb.

She pushed herself out of his arms and stepped a few steps back, as she wiped the remaining tears away. "I'm going to look for someone."

James just opened his mouth to say something as a thundering voice cut him off. "Thorunn?!" Cian's voice echoed through the halls of the palace, whereupon the princess snapped her head around.

"I have to go." She said and ran past James.

Confused he turned. "Wait!" He called and followed after without hesitating the whole way to the Bifroest.

As she arrived, Thorunn turned to the guardian. "Heimdal, I want to be send to earth."

"I'm not sure, if your father would appreciate this, my princess." He said, causing Thorunn's gaze to turn to the floor. "But… your intensions are true and I am under the order of the royal family."

As he said this Thorunn's head snapped up and smile was drawn to her lips. The guardian nodded and stepped up to the Bifroest to open the portal to earth. As it was open Thorunn thanked Heimdal and walked towards the portal and was ready to jump as James caught her wrist.

"Where are you going? Your coronation is tomorrow." He reminded her.

Thorunn sighed and looked at him over her shoulder. "I know, but I want that someone special attends it." James frowned at her and looked confused as he

pulled her towards him to look into her eyes. "Who do you mean?"

"My mother." With these words she freed herself from his grasp and ran into the portal. James was shocked at first but then he ran after her, without really thinking about it. "Wait!" And as the portal closed, they were gone.

* * *

 **AN/:**

 **Hey guys, here is the next chapter of the story! So plottwist, again? ^^  
**

 **Sorry it isn't a special but most of your wishes would play in the future or are about to happen in the plot so I couldn't do one. But if you would like it I will publish a special about T &J's first kiss next. :***

 **Your reviews have been amazing! I got over 100 reviews from you guys. Thank you so much! :* I just love you!**

 **I really hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me your opinions about it and the idea for the first special. ;)**

 **So have a wonderful morning, afternoon or evening wherever you are and I hope I will write to you soon.**

 **Yours, Annie :***


	14. Special: Childish pride

AN/:

 **Hey everybody! I finally got to write the first special! Yeay! ^^**

 **So here it is. As you can see (and as I said in the last chapter) it is about T &J's first kiss, which might be a little different than you thought, but in my imagination it's cute. After this special there are only 2-3 chapters left and the story will be complete, but I will still update specials, but only if you tell me, what you want to read. :***

 **Thank you so much for your reviews! :* I just love you! But remember, another 5 reviews and I will update the next chapter.**

 **I really hope you enjoy this special and write to me. ;)**

 **Okay, that's all for now. Have a wonderful morning, afternoon or evening wherever you are and I hope I will write to you soon.**

 **Yours, Annie :***

* * *

 _Childish Pride  
_

"Tony, the children are here!" Pepper called through the hallways of their mansion. The blonde frowned as she didn't receive an answer. Sighing she began to walk to the grand staircase and walked up into the seconds floor, down a few halls to her children's rooms.

As she neared one of the door, Pepper heard laughter, giggling and the happy chatter of two sweet girls. Smiling Pepper pushed the door the slightest bit open and watched the scene before her. There in the room her two daughters sat… well her one daughter and the little adopted princess, playing together. It had been three years ago, that Tony and her took the little princess in that her parents send to earth and now look at her. Her beauty undeniable, her heart as pure as gold, she was truly worthy of her title.

Pepper pushed the door further open and looked down at the two girls. "Natalie, Thorunn, your friends are here."

The raven-haired girl looked up and her sky-blue eyes met her mother's. She was already nine… _how much time flies._

Her daughter's eyes light up. "Really? Great! Come on, Sparky."

Laughing Thorunn jumped up and rushed out of the room, together with Natalie. Pepper giggled a bit. At first she scolded her children for calling Thorunn like that, but it stuck and it sounded cute, so she let it slide. As the nine and five year olds disappeared down the stairs Pepper went across the hall to get her son. She knocked on his door and pushed it open.

"Matthew, darling, your friends are here." She said, causing the dirty blonde to look up from his current project, which was a little butler robot. His green eyes met hers as his brows furrowed. It took him a moment but then his face light up and he jumped up from his seat racing out of his room and down the stairs. Why had her children to be geniuses? She sighed and followed the three of them downstairs. The moment her feet touched the first floor Pepper heard the front door open and a bunch of four, five and six year olds came rushing into the mansion. They came rushing towards her and hugged her legs, almost causing her to fall over.

"Hello, aunt Pepper!" They said in union grinning up at her.

She giggled. "Hello, my precious'. How are you?"

"We're great!" The young Azari said to her, grinning. "Can we go and play with Nat, Matt and 'Runn?"

"Of course, darling. You can play in the garden or upstairs." Pepper assured them smiling, causing the children to laugh and run off into the garden. She sighed and looked at her friends. "A bunch of lively cuties you got there."

Natasha laughed and hugged her friend. "Yeah, but enough of children for now. Let's have fun." Pepper laughed, nodded and let all her friends down to the bar and entertainment room.

* * *

"How about we play a game?" Francis asked as he sat down in a circle with his friends. "Any ideas?"

"I would like to play truth or dare!" Pym said in a cute voice, causing the older children to laugh. "What? 's cool. I wan' see Azari eat a bug!"

Matt chuckled a bit, but nodded. "Fine. Let's play truth or dare. Who goes first?"

"Ladies first!" Natalie exclaimed and sat back on her feet. "Okay, let's see… Francis, truth or dare?"

"Dare, duh!" He said puffing his chest.

Natalie giggled and tapped her pointer finger against her chin. As a mischievous split her face, Francis sweat dropped and gulped thickly. "I dare you to climb up that tree and try to steal the squirrel its' nuts."

Francis blinked and laughed at this. "That's all?"

"That's all." Natalie said smiling, whereupon Francis stood up and did as he was told, but the moment he stuck his hand in the whole in the tree to take the nuts, he yelped and pulled his hand back before he fell out of the tree. His friends laughed as he stood up, groaning and limped back over to them. As he sat down he threw a nut in Natalie's direction, which she caught, while she laughed. "Good boy."

"I'm next." He then said and straightened in his position, whereupon a crack was heard from his back, causing him to sigh and slouch again. "Azari, truth or dare."

"I'll go with truth for now." He said as he looked from Natalie to Francis. Francis smiled. "Have you peed in your bed lately?"

Azari growled, glaring at him. "I hate you…"

"So you have!" He began to laugh and slapped his knee "I knew it."

His other friends laughed as well at the barely five year-old, who just growled. "My turn." He looked in the round and fixed his eyes on the little kid next to him. "Okay, genius, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" He exclaimed in his cute voice, causing Natalie to smile.

"Be easy on him, Azari." She told him. "He's still a toddler."

"'m not a toodler… 'm as old as you are!" He complained, crossing his arms and puffing his cheeks.

"Okay, buddy. Eat a bug." Azari said, causing Pym to laughed and go to look for a small bug. He returned and chucked the little bug down, causing most of his friends to gag, but all he did was grin.

"My turn!" He exclaimed and looked at Azari. "Eat a bug!"

"I haven't even said truth or dare!" Azari said, incredulous.

James sighed and face palmed, while Matt looked at Azari. "Just do it."

Growling the panther did as he was dared. As he swallowed the bug he gaged and tried not to throw up and held his stomach. "Okay, 'Runn, truth or dare?" Azari asked, coughing.

"Ehm… dare?" She seemed unsure about that, but she wanted to be brave and choosing truth would hurt her pride.

Azari nodded and thought for a minute. "Fly over the mansion." Azari said, causing her eyes to widen.

"What? Are you insane?!" Matt defended his adoptive sister. "She can't hold her powers for too long!"

"N-No, Matt, it's okay. I can do it." Thorunn said and stood up. She took a shivering sigh and was about to lift herself into the air as a hand held her wrist. She looked back and saw a certain red-head shaking his head. James then turned to look at Azari and raised his voice.

"Change it to truth and think of something. She won't fly over the mansion." He emphasized, glaring and still holding onto Thorunn's wrist, while pulling her back in the circle.

"Fine…" Azari said, slightly annoyed and thought of a truth. "Okay. Thorunn, have you ever kissed someone?" As he said that 'uuhh's' were heard and Thorunn blushed madly at the question. "Come on, Thorunn, spill it."

"I-I…" She looked around, helpless and kind of afraid, until her eyes met James'. There was no way she would a simple question ruin her pride. She went silent and stared at him for a while, until something in her head snapped and she leaned towards James, brushing his lips with hers, just like she saw her adoptive parents do it sometimes. It only lasted three seconds, but it stunned all of the kids, except Thorunn and Pym, who just laughed and clapped, for a very long time.

Just as she pulled back from James she looked smiling at Azari. "Yes, I have." She stated proudly.

"Eh… I… wh-" Azari stuttered but was interrupted by one of the adults, who stood on the terrace.

"Children! Do you want some cookies?" Storm called, causing Thorunn's face to light up and her small body to jump.

"Cookies!" She squealed and rushed off, disappearing in the mansion.

Just then James snapped out of his daze and looked at his friends. "What just happened?" All of them just shrugged and disappeared into the large house, leaving James alone on the grass.


	15. A loved one

_A loved one_

The next thing he knew was that he his body felt like as if it was torn apart as he raced down to earth. It took him mere seconds to crash into the face of earth and stumble forward like a toddler so that he wouldn't fall. As he regained his cool he looked around and spotted Thorunn walking out of the park, in which they landed. James sighed and ran after her and as he got closer James reached for her wrist.

"Thorunn, wait. Where are you going?" He asked as he turned the princess around to face him. Thorunn met his eyes, pleadingly.

"I'm going to search my mother. I want her to be present at the coronation and I'm not leaving until I found her. You don't need to help me. Just call for Heimdal and he'll bring you back to Asgard." With that she turned around and was about to leave, but James pulled her back.

"No…" He said, sternly. "I won't let you do that alone. Also I lived here in another life."

Thorunn frowned at first, but then she remembered what the guys had told her. They told her that they led a life without their parents and fought the evil in the world, until she send them back in time to prevent a certain robot from being created, causing their current lives. For example, James said he lived in London, before he went to Cambridge in his first live but now he lived with his parents in New York.

"Yeah… right." The Asgardian sighed. "Have you an idea, where I might find her?"

James smiled and lay his arm around her shoulders as he led her out of the park. "I think I know a place."

* * *

"Are you sure, that we will find her like that?" Thorunn asked skeptically, while she rubbed her arms to get warm.

James nodded and pulled his sweatshirt over his head that he put on Thorunn afterwards, causing her to blush. "The population register is the only way to find her."

"Well then…" Thorunn sighed and began to climb the stairs to the city's archive. James followed her and showed her the way to the counter. But instead of walking up to it Thorunn froze a few feet away from it.

"You okay?" James asked as he lay a hand on her shoulder.

"Wh-What if she doesn't want to see me anymore as soon as she learns, who I am?" What if she doesn't like me?" The girl asked, whereupon James turned her around to face him and lay his free hand gently on her cheek. "Thorunn, all your live you missed the bond that only exists between a mother and her child. And the only person to let you feel that bond isn't that far away. All your live you searched for similarities between you and your mom, but you couldn't find any. This woman can show them to you. And if she is just the tiniest bit like you, then she won't send you away."

She stared into his eyes and caught herself smiling at his words. "Thank you, James." With a quick kiss on his cheek she swirled around and walked up to the counter. Only after his shock subsided he followed Thorunn and stepped on her side.

"How can I help you, Miss?" The woman behind the counter asked, politely with a friendly smile.

Thorunn returned it in her royal manner and lay a gracile hand on the counter. "I am looking for someone… my biological mother to be exact. Could you help me with that?"

"Well… if you tell me her name I might be able to find her and tell you her address." The lady offered.

Thorunn smiled. "Thank you so much. Her name is Jane Foster." The woman typed the name in and searched the database. She frowned, there were probably a lot Jane Fosters in the city. Just as she looked up at the teens, Thorunn remembered something about her. "She is astrophysicist."

The lady smiled and nodded before she looked back at the monitor. After two minutes her gaze darkened and her misted eyes met Thorunn's right after. "She is in Kensal Green."

These were her only words, causing Thorunn to look at her, confused. Only James' eyes widened at her words. "I-I… what-"

James stopped her as he lay his hands on her shoulders. "Thank you." He told the lady and nodded at her before he led Thorunn out of the building. "I'll bring you there." He said to her and called a taxi.

Together they drove to the address the woman behind the counter told them, but as soon as Thorunn saw the sign over the archway tears began to gather in her eyes. "No…" She breathed, but as James lay an arm around her and began to whisper soothing words to her she began to realize that all of this was real.

James began to move and pulled Thorunn with him over the paths. After two minutes they met a men and asked him, where they could find Jane Foster, whereupon he told them the way. The two of them went down countless of paths until they reached a small, lonely rock. They stopped and Thorunn looked down onto the stone and in this moment she realized one thing. Kensal Green wasn't a hotel, or condominium, no… Kensal Green was a cemetery.

"Jane Foster… beloved daughter and friend. Unforgotten." Thorunn silently read the engraving. It didn't take long until she broke down in tears and fell on her knees. Jane Foster, her biological mother, died the year her parents send her to earth.

They sat there for a while and Thorunn cried, while James comforted her silently. It took her a bit, but Thorunn rubbed her eyes forcefully and stood up. James frowned and looked at her as she paced up and down before the grave. As she suddenly began to walk away from him he jumped up.

"What are you up to?" James asked as he ran after his crush – yes, he admitted that point – as she quickly walked down the paths of the cemetery.

"I will meet my mother." Thorunn raised her arm and took her bracelet off.

James' eyes widened. "No, Thorunn, you must not do that! This could go terribly wrong and-"

She turned around to face him and watched him with her bloodshot eyes. "James, please understand. I finally got a chance to feel complete. I just want to meet her, to know if we share similarities, because exactly that is missing between mom and me."

"Thorunn, please. Remember what happened the last time that we traveled back in time." James objected. Different to the boys was that Thorunn's memories didn't return completely, she only knew fragments and what the boys told her about her old life.

"I just want to know." With these words she took James' hand and lay the bracelet in it. He gaped at her, as she turned and opened a portal.

"No! Thorunn!" He raced after her and tried to reach the portal, through which she flew. As it began to close itself James ran faster and threw himself through the portal only to hit the pavement afterwards, landing on top of Thorunn. James groaned and pushed himself a bit up and nearly died of a heart attack as he met Thounn's eyes. "Uhm… I-I… I'm sorry. I…" He pushed himself off the blushing princess and helped her stand.

"I-It's okay." She said and looked around. "Where are we?"

"That's Oxford!" James exclaimed, astounded. "What the hell? How did you do that?"

Thorunn frowned at him. "How am I supposed to know?! I can't control my powers yet!"

"Then you shouldn't have done it in the first place!" James scolded as he threw his arm over his head.

Thorunn got angry and balled her fists as dark clouds slowly began to gather over them. "Don't you tell what I am supposed to do! How dare you scold a princess!" Thunder rolled above them and only a second later rain pattered down on them, heavily. After mere seconds they were wet to the bones and shivered from the cold.

"Have you done that?" James asked confused and pointed up.

Thorunn shook her head and quickly put her bracelet back on. She was just about to say something as a voice interrupted her, causing both teens to turn. "Oh my goodness! Are you insane? Come inside, you two."

Thorunn froze as she spotted the tall, blonde man behind the small brunette in front of him, who waved them over. James nodded and pushed Thorunn towards them and into the building. "Thank you." James said and ruffled his wet hair.

"You're welcome." The brunette told them, smiling. James frowned internally, he knew that smile but couldn't put a finger on where he had seen it before. "What were you doing out there, moreover in those clothes? You'll catch a terrible cold!"

"We were surprised by the storm as we were on our way to London. We wanted to visit our parents." James told them.

The man frowned. "They don't seem so British to me, Jane."

Thorunn's heart skipped a beat. This was her mother, because the one next to her was- "Thor, be nice. Don't judge them by their appearance."

"Well to be precise, he is right. My friend is American and I'm not from earth." Thor frowned at Thorunn's words. "I'm Asgardian."

Thor's eyes light up. "I knew it."

"Well, do you have a place to stay? In London, I mean. Because it is getting late and we were in our way back." Jane said, smiling politely.

James shook his head. "No, we don't. Are you offering us to drive and a stay?"

Jane nodded. "Yes, I do. Would you like to come with us? I think Thor would like some Asgardian company and I'd love another girl in the house."

Thorunn's eyes light up like a Christmas tree and he head quickly bobbed in an excited nod. "We would love to."

"Then it's set. Follow me, let's drive home." Jane said and led them to her car and drove back to London, to her small townhouse. It was quiet lovely and fitting for a person like Jane. They got to know each other a bit in the car and talked and laughed a lot. Thor threatened James not to touch the young Asgardian or his hands would be smashed by his hammer, but Jane assured them that Thor was kidding. Jane and Thorunn talked all day even as they arrived at her house and helped her with everything, while James and Thor told each other jokes or old stories. Through those stories James learned that Thorunn send them back to two years before their incident with the Avengers and her changing the future.

After supper Thor and Jane disappeared, leaving the two teens alone. They sat on the couch in Jane's living room and watched some old movies, their shoulders brushing just lightly but that was enough to let her skin prickle. The two just laughed and talked over the movie and didn't realize that were itching closer and closer until Thorunn leaned against his side and until James had his arm around her shoulders.

"I see you're enjoying yourselves." Jane's voice sounded, startling the two. "Don't worry. Thor isn't here and I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Good night." The two young adults said and turning their heads back to the screen. As Jane was out of earshot James looked at Thorunn raising his voice.

"Your mom's pretty cool." He told her smiling.

Thorunn sighed and snuggled further into him. "Yeah… it's a shame she had to leave the face of earth so early."

"But she isn't gone, Thorunn. She will always be alive." James said, causing her to look up at him, frowning. "Now that you know her, she will always be there." He said and pointed at her heart.

For a brief moment she blushed, but then giggled and looked back at the screen. "That's so cheesy."

James sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. "Yeah…" He said and mumbled the next part to himself. "Can I ever say the right-"

She cut him off as she hugged him tightly. He was too shocked to hold them back up and fell back onto the couch, Thorunn landing on top of him. Their faces only inches apart as she raised her head and laughed, as well as he did. But the moment their eyes met their laughter ceased and their faces were getting closer and closer until their lips gently brushed.

This simple touch send sparks down Thorunn's whole body and as their lips repeated this gentle action pictures shot through her head. She saw the two of them in their armors, sharing a loving kiss. And then her in a hospital gown and James in usual clothes, kissing passionately in front of their friends and parents. She withdrew quickly and looked into James' eyes only to see it in his that he remembered the same. They both began to grin and leaned in for the other.

At first it was sweet but their kiss grew more passionate with every passing second. His hands roamed her body, while hers went into his hair. Their lips were moving in sync, molding together and Thorunn gasped as his tongue introduced itself sweetly to hers. She silently moaned and sank further into his touch as his hands massaged her hips and gently palmed her ass. They stayed like that for a while until James pulled back leaving her lips swollen and aching for his touch. He looked lovingly at her and removed a strand of hair out of the princess's face and tucked it behind her ear.

"It's late." He softly said, panting. "You should go upstairs and sleep. I will sleep on the couch."

Thorunn was confused at first, but then smiled at him. "No, you go up and I'll stay here. You probably haven't slept well the past few days."

James chuckled. "I think we are old and civilized enough to simply sleep in the same bed."

The Asgardian bit her lip, thinking but then stood up and held her hand out to James. He took it and together they went upstairs into the guest room. Thorunn shortly let go of his hand to change in the bathroom, while he took of his clothes and put on a pair of sweats before he climbed into bed. Only seconds later Thorunn exited the bathroom in a large t-shirt that hid her lithe body very well and climbed into bed next to him.

"Good night." She said, her back facing James.

He silently whined. "Oh, come on, Thorunn. You can't ignore me like that." His hands sneaked around her waist, pulling her to him.

She giggled lightly in return. "Okay, just cuddle." Then she turned around and lay a hand on his cheek.

James smiled at her, trying to resist the urge to kiss her. "Okay…" What he didn't know was that she felt the same.

It was silent for a while, but then the urge grew too strong and their lips met in a gentle kiss. Their kiss grew far more intense than neither one of them expected. Thorunn found herself enjoying it far too much to be appropriate as she felt a heat pool in her lower abdomen. She pulled herself even closer to James and before she knew it he was on top of her, his hips fitting perfectly between her legs. She moaned a bit and ran her tongue from one side of his lower lip to the other, causing him to open his mouth for her and greeting her tongue with his. His hands explored her body, trying to memorize every inch of it, while hers went up and down his muscular back and finally groped his ass as she pressed her thighs to his sides. He groaned and began to kiss her neck, nipping her skin, while his hands traveled south.

"James…" She moaned as his hands traveled up her body, from her thighs to her hips, up to her waist and then massaging her bare chest. Her- … Her eyes tore open and she gasped, pulling back from their kiss. "James!"

He pulled back as well, looking at her a bit shocked. "I-I'm sorry. Too far?"

"Too far." She said, while she still panted.

Guiltily her got off her and lay down beside the princess. "I'm sorry. I got caught up in the moment."

"I-It's okay… I… I enjoyed it. I really did, but… I can't do _it_." She shuddered, while tears began to form in her eyes.

Sensing this James put his arms around the girl and soothed her. "Shh… it's okay. We don't have to do that. I won't do anything that would hurt you. I love you, Thorunn."

"N-No you don't understand… I… it's so complicated." She hid her face in his chest, while he caressed her back.

He gently kissed her head. "You can tell me."

"I-It's not that I don't want to, I-I do. I love you more than anything, b-but… I have to stay a maiden until I marry. A-And…" She couldn't finish.

"It's okay. We have all the time in the world, as long as we are together and you are happy." James told her, causing the tears to fall from her eyes.

She met his eyes and cupped his cheek with her free hand. "I-I'm supposed to marry, James." His eyes widened at this. "Father told me before we got here. I shall marry Cian right before my coronation to keep me safe."

"W-What? That's ridiculous. I-I thought the coronation lets you control your powers, why then marry?" He asked, Thorunn could tell was anything but happy about this but he kept his temper at bay. He was always better at this than her. "Can't you just marry _someone else_ instead?"

She crushed his hopes as she shook her head. "Trust me, I checked. The law states that a princess has to marry before she can be crowned queen and now that I'm off age my father marries me off to one he thinks is best for me."

"What if I talk to your father, he might-" James stopped as he saw the expression in her eyes.

"What is between us is highly forbidden. We mustn't have a relationship. The all-father forbid it, after he found out about my parents." Thorunn told him. "You would get punished, James. I can't let that happen. I won't be able seeing you suffer. I-" Sobs made it impossible for her to finish and James just hugged her tighter.

"Shh, it's going to be okay. We figure something out, I promise. But for now we should sleep." He felt her nod and sank sighing deeper into the mattress. And so they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

As James woke up he found himself alone in the bed. He sat up and ran yawning a hand through his messy hair. The moment James began to wonder where this blonde goddess might have gone he smelled bacon and heard laughter downstairs. Frowning he threw the covers off his legs and began to drag his feet across the first floor and down the stairs.

As soon as his feet touched the ground downstairs a cup flew his way and smashed against the wall, frightening and causing him to fall back onto the stairs. A thundering laughed reached his ears and as his head snapped in the direction of it he saw Thor sitting at the small table in the kitchen, while Jane scolded him. Beside them sat Thorunn clad in tight fitted running shorts and one of his shirts. His heart went overdrive at her sight, her hair in a messy bun, no make-up – as always – and a smile gracing her face.

He stood there for a while and admiring her beauty as finally her gorgeous, sapphire eyes met his. "Good morning, James." She said grinning at him. "Come sit with us."

"Yes, the little earthling may sit with the gods of Asgard and drown in their presence!" Thor laughed, causing Thorunn to giggle and James to sweat drop.

He growled at bit and began to walk over to the table, sitting next to Thorunn and Jane, across from Thor. "What were you talking about?"

"Oh, Thor just joked about Asgard and how stiff he used to be in the beginning." Jane said, causing James to stop in his motion – to take a bite from his toast – and listen up.

He took the bite and then spoke casually. "Joked about something specific? Like traditions or laws?" Thorunn eyed him, fearing she might know where he was about to go.

Thor just chuckled. "Kind of, yes."

"So give me an insight." James said, whereupon Thorunn's eyes widened and she began to inwardly to panic. He would blow their cover. "Is there any law you think is ridiculous?"

The god laughed. "Yes, for example that one about that a maiden's dress has to show at least two layers of fabric." James resisted the urge to face palm.

"Really? I didn't know that." Thorunn said, really surprised.

"Weren't your dresses layered?" Thor asked, slightly confused, causing the princess to blush.

"E-Ehm… I-I'm still m-maiden." She swallowed thickly and looked aside, blushing madly. "And my father send me to earth to grow up as a mortal. To learn what it is like to be human."

The god seemed to be taken aback, but just chuckled. As silence took over James spoke again. "Any other law? For example about marrying a princess off to someone she doesn't love?"

"Oh yeah. Screw that law. I mean, screw all the marriage laws. I myself chose to love a mortal woman." Thor said, causing James to smile smugly and look at Thorunn, who was now as pale as paper, her eyes unfocused and began to tear up. "I would never do that to any of my children, if I will have some."

James grinned, while Thorunn looked down. He couldn't see what she was doing with her hands under the table, but he assumed she was fiddling them in her lap.

"Well I wouldn't let you do it, if it were my children too." Jane said, whereupon James' head snapped to Thorunn, who deemed completely out of it now. "I'm sorry I don't want to sound rude, but when do you plan to leave us? Because I have a conference coming up and Thor will have to do his duty as an Avenger and see the others."

"Of course. We…" James looked at Thorunn, who seemed to be with them again. As she caught his gaze, she nodded, causing him to end his sentence. "We will leave at noon. Our parents might be waiting already."

Jane smiled. "Okay. I wish I could help you any further than that."

"It is okay, Jane. You took us in and treated us like family, it is the greatest help you could give us." Thorunn told her, smiling. A true, genuine smile, that James loved so much.

Jane smiled as well, the same smile James noticed, and lay a hand on Thorunn's in her lap. "You're welcome, love."

They looked at each other for a while and Thor and James just admired their combined beauty. The rest of their time they spend like any other normal family would. Thor was talking and joking with James and Thorunn helped Jane with the dishes and normal work in the household. And as noon hit the princess and the spy changed, grabbed their things and said goodbye before leaving the house and the two adults.

Thorunn hugged Jane tightly before their goodbyes and began to silently cry as they walked down the stairs to her house and down the street into a nearby alleyway. As they rounded the corner she began to cry freely. James then put his arms around her lithe form and held her against him, soothing her.

"You have a great mom." He whispered to her and causing her to sadly giggle. "You share the same smile."

"Thank you." The princess said, hugging him back and hiding her face in his chest. "But I think we should go back now. There is something I need to do."

James nodded, but before Thorunn could do something he stopped her, whereupon she looked at him with wide eyes. "I… I know our relationship is forbidden and I won't do anything to dishonor you. As soon as we return… w-will anything be as it used to be?" He barely looked at her as her eyes teared up and she looked to the ground.

"I-It has to." The princess sounded heart broken and it hurt him too.

"Then… your highness." James began and bowed to her. "Do you grant me the honor of kissing you one last time?"

A quiet giggle tore from her perfect lips and they stretched into a smile as the princess met James' eyes. "If that is your wish, good lord, it shall be granted."

Grinning James cupped Thorunn's cheeks and lowered his lips to level hers. Slowly they leaned in and as their lips met James gave her the sweetest, most caring and loving kiss they ever shared and that Thorunn ever received. It felt like heaven but as soon as the kiss started it ended, much to their dismay. The two of them stared long into each other's eyes, while they tried to remember anything about the other.

"W-We… we should go." Thorunn finally said, pulling away from James' embrace. James just nodded and held her hand as she took her bracelet off, causing them to be engulfed in a bright light and disappear from the past and appearing back in the present, in the same alleyway.

Thorunn then looked up into the sky and took a deep breath. "Heimdal… bring us home." And again they were engulfed in light and beamed up to Asgard.

James soon felt himself be tugged out of the portal and Thorunn letting go of him. Just a moment later they were standing in the bifroest, Heimdal and the god of thunder himself in front of them. He didn't look happy, but Thorunn ignored that and came to a halt in front of him.

"Father, there is something I need to talk to you abou-" Thor raised his hand and silenced her.

"I know, my daughter. But for now go to bed, both of you." He looked at James for a second before his eyes met Thorunn's again. "I have an announcement to make on your coronation, tomorrow. Don't worry, just go to bed. James, your parents are waiting."

"B-But fathe-" Thorunn began but as Thor, again, raised his hand she fell silent and bowed her head. "Yes, father." And then she left, went past her father, down the bridge and into the palace. And James did as well.

* * *

 **AN/:**

 **So here is the next chapter, everybody! Thank you all for your amazing reviews, you are awesome! :* But remember, another 5 reviews and I will update the next chapter.**

 **Now that this chapter is out it will probably only be one chapter left and the story will be complete, but I will still update specials if you tell me, what you want to read. :* But I really hope you enjoyed this one, especially the T &J part. ;D Stay tuned for more. **

**Okay, that's all for now. Have a wonderful morning, afternoon or evening wherever you are and I hope I will write to you soon.**

 **Yours, Annie :***


	16. Thorunn Thorsdottir

**AN/:**

 **So finally the last chapter of this story. I'm sorry it took me so long, but I wasn't quiet happy the way it turned out at first so I changed it again and that's the way it turned out. I really hope you like it. I've got one or two other surprises for you in this chapter ;) I hope you like it.  
**

 **Before I say anything else I want to thank you guys for your support and amazing reviews! I love you guys so much, thank you! :***

 **So let's go on with the chapter and I will write another AN below, please read it. :***

 **But for now, enjoy the last chapter of 'The Next Avengers: Ultron's Return'!**

* * *

 _Thorunn Thorsdottir_

Sighing James retreated to the palace, spearing an eye on Thorunn in an unnoticed moment and followed her upstairs. The tension between them was as thick as Jotunheim's ice. James couldn't take it, he just had to talk to her, to be there for her, gods he wanted nothing more to lie next to her in bed and hold her close to him, sooth her until she fell asleep and then gently kiss her forehead, before he would fall asleep himself.

He sighed again and finally looked at Thorunn, but as he was just about to say something a familiar face appeared before them, causing the two teens to stop in their tracks. Green eyes looked at them as he ran a hand through his shoulder-length hair. "There you are. I was looking for you after the party."

"Cian, could you please leave me alone? I just want to return to my room and sleep." Thorunn asked calmly and ran her hands over her face. James could see how exhausted she was and wanted nothing more to help, but that would blow their agreement and his cover.

Cian frowned lightly and took a step towards Thorunn, his arms wide open, causing Thorunn to back off a bit. "Shall I bring you there? I could carry you-"

 _Oh screw it._ "Don't you dare to touch her." James growled at the Asgardian as he dragged himself between the two.

"And who are you to forbid me such a gesture?" Cian tried to be polite, but Thorunn knew that just another wrong word would cause him to explode.

James balled his hands to fists and glared at his opponent, who was just as tall as he was, but way more built. "I'm her friend." Well, that came fast… "I saw how you treated her at the ball and I won't let you touch her like that again!"

"Well, guess what, you prick, I'm her betrothed! I can touch her the way I want to!" Cian said, his blood boiling. He stepped up to James and Thorunn could swear James would punch him after his next words.

"She isn't anything to you, but your princess until her father says otherwise!" He hissed, glaring even more intensely at Cian. "And now leave us alone or-"

"Or what, jerk? Are you going to hurt me – an Asgardian warrior?" James' opponent laughed as he didn't move and went past him. "So I thought." But the moment he sneaked his arm around an exhausted Thorunn's waist, James' growl turned into a roar and his fist connected with Cian's jaw, causing him to fall to the ground and groan in pain.

"James!" The princess exclaimed surprised. "Wh-What?"

"Come on." James said as he started to walk away. "You need to sleep." But as the princess didn't follow him and only a silent whimper reached his ears, he stopped and turned. James' eyes widened at the sight of his love being abusively kissed by the Asgardian warrior. His sight went red in rage as he stomped over to them and punched Cian so hard that his lips disconnected with those of a shocked Thorunn and passed out. Out of reflex James pulled Thorunn into his arms and glared down on the unconscious Asgardian, while he soothed the princess, who started to cry silently.

"Shh… it's okay. I'm here for you." James said soothingly, whereupon Thorunn sobbed. "I'll carry you to your room, okay?" The princess nodded and let James carry her bridal style up the floors until he reached her floor and pushed the doors to her suite open. Silently he walked over to the bed to lay her down.

Just as he had draped her covers over her and wanted to leave a small hand grabbed his and held him back. "Thank you." Thorunn's quiet voice reached his ears.

He smiled and kneeled down next to her bed. "It is no problem. I would do anything for you… as a friend."

The princess sighed and sat up in bed, before she let her lips brush sweetly over James'. The kiss sent sparks down his whole body, he just loved her so much but it mustn't be. "I'm so sorry James. This would be so much simpler if I weren't who I am."

James shook his head. "You are perfect the way you are, believe me. And trust me, we figure something out to prevent your engagement with this idiot."

Thorunn giggled. "You are an idiot too, James. But a sweet one."

"Yeah… thank you." James sighed. "Now sleep. Tomorrow is your big day and I don't want that you will be crowned princess of eye bags."

Thorunn punched his shoulder lightly. "How charming…"

"As always." He chuckled and kissed her forehead before he stood up. "Good night. I see you in the throne room then."

"Yeah…" Thorunn breathed and lay down. "Good night."

James then left her room and began to walk to his suite. As he reached it his friends and family were waiting for him, expecting an explanation, which he gave them – just without a few specific information – to fall in his bed afterwards.

* * *

A knock woke James out of his sleep and as he heard steps in his room he sat up, sighing. James rubbed his eyes before they landed on his best friend, causing him to frown. "Since when do you knock?"

Francis chuckled. "Your mom asked me to do it so I wouldn't wake your dad with my yelling."

"Yelling? Wait, why exactly are you here?" James asked confused, crossing his legs as Francis took a seat on the other end of his bed.

"I wanted to talk to you about yesterday. What exactly were you doing in the past?" Francis wanted to know.

James sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. "Well… how do I put it without you losing it?" He then smirked at the platinum blonde, earning himself a punch on the shoulder.

"Very funny. Now tell me." He dragged, crossing his arms.

James looked aside and debated if he should tell Francis, who exactly they met the day before. But why shouldn't he tell him? "We went to see a certain someone in London, who we figured died nineteen years ago. So Thorunn sent us back in time to meet her and get to know her."

"And who is this certain someone?" Francis asked annoyed.

"Her mother." The red-head finally said, causing Francis to frown at him. James understood. "Sif isn't her biological mother. Jane Foster is." As he proceeded to explain everything Hawkeye started to gape at him. "And so she took us in and we spend a day at her small house with Thor and her."

"Y-You were in her house… but London townhouses are very small, how could you have had two beds?" Francis asked confused, but as he saw the light blush on James' cheeks, his eyes went wide. "You slept in the same bed?! Is there anything else I should know?" As James didn't answer Hawkeye nearly lost everything. "What the hell, man?! You _slept_ with her?!"

"What? No! Of course not… I mean, not that we didn't want to but…" James sighed and put his face in his hands. "A relationship between a mortal and an Asgardian is highly forbidden. We would be punished if someone knew."

Francis lay a hand on his shoulder. "I feel you, man." He said concerned. "I mean, I've been where you are now. Remember our fights?"

James chuckled. "Yeah… how I broke your nose."

"And how I broke your wrist." Francis laughed. Yeah, they had pretty bad fights over her. Once Francis cheated on her as they had a tough time and James broke his jaw for it. Or the time they played spin the bottle and James had to kiss Thorunn, earning him a few contusions. Or that one time they flung themselves out of a tree and had to stay in the hospital for three weeks, in the same room. Yeah… even though their friendship started off a bit rocky, but now they are like brothers and neither of them wished otherwise.

James joined in, but after a few minutes he quitted. "Well… we agreed to keep things as they were before this…"

Francis smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, dude. Not in my wildest dream – when I still hated you – I would have wished you that."

"Thanks, bud'." He chuckled saddened, meeting the eyes of his friend. "So… how about breakfast? I'm starving."

"Smooth, buddy." Francis rolled his eyes and sighed as he stood up. "Although I'm starving too."

James grinned at him. "Well then let's go and eat!"

* * *

Sighing the young princess awoke and rubbed her eyes, before she lifted her upper body into a sitting position. Her dreams were crazy. They went from dying in a fight against a robot, who she supposed to be Ultron to kissing James on a battle field and on the guest bed in Jane's house. She was sure that she would lose her mind if couldn't get rid of those thoughts. It is forbidden for an Asgardian to love a mortal, but it's been the other way around for thousands of years. For centuries mortals prayed to Asgardians as their gods and praised their existence, but things changed. They faded into oblivion but the law stayed the same.

Thorunn sighed again and rose from her bed. A long shower would do her good, she decided and walked over to her bathroom, stripped and took a warm, long shower, washing her hair and body before stepping out and covering herself with a bathrobe. Thorunn then returned to her room and let herself fall on her bed, hoping to get a bit more sleep, but a knock on her door denied it.

"Who's there?" She called, sleepily.

"Your maids, my lady. They want to prepare you for your coronation at noon." The guard before her door said, causing her to smash her head into her pillows and moan.

After a huff she straightened in her position and raised her voice again. "They may enter." And so they did, squealing and laughing like always.

"Good morning, your highness!" Squealed her older maid excited.

Willa came to her and handed her a sandwich, earning her a big smile from the princess. "We will have to fix you up from head to toe, shaving, waxing, polishing, styling and clothing. Your mother gave us a list to work off."

"Wait, what?" Thorunn couldn't quiet grasp what she was just told, her mind turned off as the word waxing sounded. What the hell?!

Before she could say something the young princess was dragged back into the bathroom and thrown into her tub. She got her hair washed with a lot of exotic oils and essences, while her skin was scrubbed. After that she was pulled out and told to dry herself, before she was dragged somewhere else in the bathroom to be waxed and get her nails filed and polished. After that they dragged her into her room and began to lace her into a corset and into her dress.

It was a stunning silver and grey dress with a sweetheart neckline and an illusion neckline combined. The sweetheart covered her chest and revealed her sternum and upper ribcage – the part that is over her breasts – to the world. The illusion neckline covered her shoulders and sneaked around the base of her neck. The bodice was tight around her body, even though it was of pure silver fragments that were formed like flowers. In addition to the bodice it got a peplum out of these silver ornaments. The back of her dress was partly cut out, but no one would notice, because a long, blue cape was attached to the shoulder-pieces of her dress that showed her family crest. The actual skirt was multilayered with grey tulle and silk and reached the floor, which made it sweeping. It was just beautiful.

Her make-up was simple. Eyeliner, glittering eyeshadow, mascara and a bit gloss on her lips and every man would fall for her. Thorunn's maids put her hair in a beautiful up-do, while Willa put silver heels on her feet that matched the bodice of her dress.

"You are ready, princess." Her oldest maid told her, receiving a nod from Thorunn before she rose to her feet. "You look so beautiful. Truly worthy of a princess."

"Indeed." A male voice behind them sounded, causing Thorunn to jerk around and meet the man's piercing green eyes. His black hair was pulled in a half up – half down look and cascaded over his shoulders. He wore his typical green, black and golden armor and it made her smile, seeing him like his old self again.

As a sly grin came to his lips, Thorunn realized it was really him. "Uncle Loki!" She squealed and hurried over to him to fling herself into his arms.

The god chuckled and hugged her back. "Hello, my little fox. How have you been?"

Thorunn kept quiet for a while, but finally raised her voice. "I've been great. Well… mom's been her usual self and…"

"And?" Loki pulled back to meet her eyes as he asked that. "What has my sly fox plotted again?"

"I… I didn't plot anything. I-It's more like I-" Thorunn turned to see her maids still in her room. She sighed. "You may leave. My uncle will lead me down right on time."

"Of course, princess." The maids said and disappeared, causing Thorunn to loosen up and sit down on her head, next to her uncle.

As Loki saw the expression on his nieces face he watched her concerned and took her hands gently into his. "What is wrong?"

"I-I found my biological mother." Was all she said as she watched him. Loki's expression remained unchanged, but his eyes were troubled. He was thinking, the pieces began to put themselves together. Loki knew that Thorunn would be able to read him, she always was the only one, who could, but it was also the other way around. "Your father didn't tell me everything, you know. But now it is beginning to make sense. It is Jane Foster, isn't it?"

Thorunn nodded and sighed. "Sh-She died 19 years ago."

"Oh…" The god of mischief sighed and lightly hugged his niece. "I'm sorry, my fox. But death is a tricky thing, you don't know when it hits you. It can't be changed and isn't the family you have a fantastic and crazy bunch of people, you even got the crazy uncle."

Thorunn giggled. "More like six of them." That won her a true smile from her uncle, while he wondered what else was on her mind. "But enough of me. How have you been?"

"Well, the diplomatic missions your father send me on were… interesting, but your mother manages to turn interesting into boring all the time." Loki said, sighing.

Thorunn smiled. "You should at least thank her that she agreed on turning down your punishment and making you my godparent, even though you are my uncle."

"She has indeed." Loki smiled at his beautiful niece, remembering the moments they shared. He saw her taking her first steps, her first words were sly and fox, her father and himself punished her past lovers – except for Francis, but the ones in Asgard – and listened to her, when her parents wouldn't. She changed him. She changed him from his cold, ignorant self to a nearly warm hearted, kind of funny uncle, who she loved. "She always had to control things so that they would go her way."

Thorunn sighed. "Yes…"

Her uncle frowned. "What is on your mind?"

"I-I…" She stopped and took a deep breath. "I would prefer not to tell you. That would be father's task, when he tells the people."

"Tell them what? I don't understand?" Loki said, frowning confused.

Thorunn sighed and looked down into her lap. "You will. I'm afraid you might kill each other or you might kill mom if I tell you, so you just have to wait and see." He wanted to complain, but knew that pushing the subject would either threw him out of a window or being electrocuted by his niece, so he just nodded. "Thank you, Uncle Loki." She then said and hugged him tight, waiting for him to return it. As he did they stayed like that for a good minute, but at last her uncle pulled back.

"We should go. Asgard should meet its' new crown princess." Loki smiled as he stood and held his hand out to his niece for her to take. And so she did, letting her uncle pull her back on her feet and lead her out of her room and down to the throne room to receive the title she was born to carry.

* * *

"Are you guys ready?" Steve called from the hall as he pulled on the sleeve of his Asgardian formal clothing.

"Calm down, Cap. Beauty takes its' time." Tony called back, before he walked out of his suite, wearing black and red Asgardian formal clothing.

Cliff came out of his room in dark blue and black clothing. "What beauty?"

"Very funny…" Tony growled and watched the kids exit their suites, also in Asgardian clothing. Don't get him wrong the clothes had style and were comfortable, but they weren't exactly his style. He wished he could wear his favorite suit and a tie instead of such a toga-thingy and a cape.

Just a few minutes later Tasha, Storm and Mrs. Pym exited their rooms and joined the crowd wearing beautiful, classy, Asgardian dresses. Tasha wore emerald green, Storm white and Mrs. Pym yellow. They looked beautiful. "We're ready." Tasha declared.

Smiling their husbands approached them and told them how beautiful they looked. They talked a bit, but as Francis looked at his watch and raised his voice they fell silent. "It's time for the coronation. We should go." Everyone nodded and so they began to make their way down to the throne room.

As they went through the halls whispers were heard about the princess and most of them weren't that nice… _I heard the princess is to be married_. – so far so good – _I have heard that she is romantically involved with a mortal._ – James gulped at this. They couldn't know this for sure, could they? – _I heard she isn't even maiden anymore. Can you believe that? – Yes, the king and queen shouldn't have send her to earth and turned her into a whore. –_ He took deep, calming breaths not to jump at this maid's throat as he balled his fists. James spared a look at his friends, who seemed just as angry considering their posture and balled hands.

James tried to calm himself before he set a hand on his best friends' shoulders, who then looked at him. His gaze told them that they were doing this for Thorunn and causing a scene would do her reputation no good. And so they remained quiet and made their way to the crowded throne room.

The room was packed with people, who were forming an alley down to the throne, through which the royal family should walk up to the throne. And now James and his family were walking down there to position themselves in one of the first rows. All the officials – and Cian – were present and prepared for what was to come and before James could even think when this whole thing was going to start trumpets sounded, announcing the king's and queen's attendance.

Everyone turned around and cheers erupted, while all eyes were following the couple until they reached the elevation on which a massive throne and two smaller ones stood. Thor took his seat on the largest throne, while Sif took her seat to his left. Thor then signaled the audience to quieten, whereupon another fanfare sounded and the huge double doors on the other end of the room opened again, revealing the soon to be crown princess.

James' breath hitched as he saw her, he even dared to say that he only saw her looking more beautiful just one time before and that was when she lay next to him – no makeup, sleepy, puffy eyes and a smile so beautiful that would even melt the death god's heart. The crowed awed first as she began to move forward, accompanied by her uncle, who James only met once before. Then cheers erupted, his friends cheering the loudest next to him, while he watched her, clapping. She smiled and nodded appreciating towards the guests, while Loki led her to the elevation. Halfway down the alley Cian approached them and took her over to lead her the last feet to the thrones, where she curtsied and kneeled in front of her father.

As Thor raised from his throne the crowd quietened and listened to his words. "Thank you, my friends. I hereby welcome you on this special day at my daughter's coronation to be declared your crown princess and to-be queen." His family and friends hooted again, like the whole audience, before going quiet again. "But before we will begin with the ceremony, there is something I want to let you know." James balled his hands to fists, he knew what was to come.

"Just yesterday my wife and I told our daughter that she is to be married to a man she thought of as a friend and whom we approved suitable for her." Silence. "And just as the words were put I remembered something." James' eyes widened at this and his head jerked up. "A long time ago a young man once questioned me if I thought those laws, who I now forced my daughter to follow, were right and suitable for our time and I told him what I thought, blinded by emotions and not reason. And just mere hours ago I realized how right that boy was." Now his friends were looking at him, shocked, while James watched the princess's head lifting to look at her father. "I hereby declare the old marriage laws to be invalid!"

There, he finally said it and James seemed not to be the only ne, who heard it, because gasps echoed through the room. It took the crowd a few seconds to grasp, what their king just said, but then they erupted in over excited cheers, people were jumping around and hugging, until a loud cough silenced them. "High masters." Thor appalled the advisors of the royal family. "Do you agree?" Silence returned, but then the old men in the front row nodded, again causing the crowd to erupt in cheers. "Fine then. I declare that my daughter and all my descendants are free to choose their Asgardian partner!"

James' heart sank again. He said 'Asgardian'… so there was no way for them to be together… No. There had to be a way and James would find it! He wanted to be with that beautiful Asgardian princess more than anything. He would find a way…

"I moreover allow my daughter to return to her live on earth, but without her powers, which will always be reactivated as soon as she enters Asgard. We will give our daughter the chance to learn what it means to be human to make her a better queen for you all, our people!" Cheers erupted again and James felt his heart skip a beat. She would return with them, he could be by her side, even if he could not love her the way he wished to do, but he could at least be there for her.

"Now, shall we proceed with the ceremony… high masters." Thor bowed his head and sat back down and being dragged into a heated, but quiet conversation with his wife, while the high masters took their spots in front if the princess. One of them held a sword, which had an even scarier presence than her current one, another held a simple, silver head band out of floral ornaments – just like the ones on her dress – that would be her tiara and the third held a small, silver amulet that was formed like one of the flowers on her bodice, on which's backside her family crest was engraved and on which's front a round, blue laze agate was set-in.

The first master stepped forwards, holding out the sword and raising his voice. "Do you solemnly swear to protect your people with all your might and if necessary lead your men wisely into battle?"

"I solemnly swear so to do." Thorunn said loud and clear, accepting the sword, which then suddenly began to glow, causing Thor and Loki to grin widely.

The second master stepped forward, holding out her crown. "Do you solemnly swear to rule wisely and follow the law your ancestors declared and to honor them by your actions?"

Smiling sadly – what not everyone could see – she answered. "I solemnly swear so to do."

And finally the third one stepped forward, holding out the filigree amulet to her. "And do you solemnly swear to use your powers wisely and only use them in order to protect your people?"

"I solemnly swear so to do." Thorunn said, receiving a smile from the masters.

"You may rise, princess." The third one said, whereupon Thorunn followed his instructions. The master told her to old out her right wrist, what she did and then tapped on her old bracelet. As soon as he did that it fell off and hit the floor with a cling. Just then Thorunn's powers erupted from her body and lifted her into the air. The master held the amulet up and let it go, whereupon it flew up to her and put itself around her neck.

As soon as it did that the young Asgardian was engulfed in a bright silver light, causing all the attendants to avert their gazes. As the light faded James looked back up to the elevation and saw Thorunn stand there, facing the crowd, her head bowed, but as she lifted her head and opened her eyes James' eyes met her golden ones again, but their color quickly returned to the normal sapphire blue that he loved so much.

Thorunn let out a breath and smiled as she walked over to her throne on her father's right and stood before it. She put the point of her sword on the ground and lay her graceful hand on the pommel to prevent it from falling on her right. Her friends and family couldn't have been prouder. Her aunts and mother had tears in their eyes, her father smiled and all her uncles beamed of proud, what made her smile even brighter.

As the masters stood next to her and looked at the crowd, whose cheers must have been heard through all nine worlds as they welcomed their new crown princess, they spoke up again, making it official.

"May we present: Thorunn Thorsdottir, crown princess of Asgard!"

* * *

 **That's it! I hope you enjoyed it. :)**

 **Now to the news I wanted to tell you. As you know I will continue to write specials for this story, which you want me to write. I'll write every rating if you want to and already got a few ideas, but I need your help to decide wat to do.**

 **I planned T &J to have children sometime in the future and I want to ask you how many children you wish them to have. In my visions they'll have 3-4, but if you want them to have only 1-2 children tell me. :)**

 **I thought of giving you an insight of the mortal lives of our heroes. For example love, party, sadness and so on.**

 **I need your help to figure things out and to send me suggestions on what I should write a special about. So please leave a comment. :***

 **Okay, that's all for now. Have a wonderful morning, afternoon or evening wherever you are and I hope I will write to you soon.**

 **Yours, Annie :***


	17. Special: Just another not so normal Day

**AN/:**

 **Finally! First of all, I'm so sorry guys but collage was a bitch. I just finisched this chapter yesterday, because I got a lot of work to do and my job didn't help me finishing this either. -.-'  
BUT! I did it! ^^  
**

 **Second of all, thank you guys so much for reviewing, it means so much to me. You are amazing! I love you! :****

 **Now, have fun reading and tell me in your reviews if you liked it and what you want to read next ;) Keep in mind, that I will update with the next 5 reviews. :*  
**

 **So have a lovely morning or evening whereever you are and I'll wirte to you soon.**

 **Yours, Annie :***

* * *

 _2\. Special: Just another not so normal Day_

Yawning James awoke from a noise he couldn't identify and slowly sat up in his bed. It was just another Saturday, just another boring day on which he would have to eat breakfast, take a shower, dress himself, go out of the house, train for the next season of basketball, take his after-practice milkshake with his best buds and return home to train with his parents before dinner. After that he would just fall onto his bed and fall asleep. He sighed, a bit frustrated. Sometimes he hated those kind of Saturdays. Don't get him wrong he loved spots and spending time with his friends, but… he wished he had just one day off.

Another sigh tore from his lips as he rose from his bed and slowly dragged his feet out of his room and down the stairs to meet his parents in the kitchen. As James arrived there he groaned. His parents were running through the kitchen, into the living room, bathroom and back into the kitchen again. What was up with those guys? He sat down in his usual spot on the bar across the kitchen counter and rubbed his temples.

"Oh! Good morning, honey." His mother finally noticed him, although she was still rushing in and out of the kitchen. "Why are you up so early?"

James frowned at his mother. "Today's Saturday, mom. I've got training sessions all day, haven't I?"

"Haven't you checked your texts?" She asked, raising a brow at him.

"No." James answered as if it was obvious.

His mother smiled as her husband put an arm around her slim waist and nuzzled his nose into her hair for a few moments, before kissing her head. "Then you should do so and do us a favor and get dressed."

A deep frown appeared on his features and suspiciously he rose again. Growling silently he went up into his room and jumped onto his bed, before he reached for his cellphone. _Over ten messages at eight o'clock?! What the fuck?!_

Most of the messaged were from his friends. Five of them were from Francis, one from Azari, one from his coach, one from Pym and two from Matt. Frowning he opened the messages from Francis.

 _7:30 a.m.: Hey dude, coach wrote training is cancelled for two weeks!_

 _7:35 a.m.: Buddy, wake up!_ _7:40 a.m.: You are seriously still sleeping? -.-'_

 _7:48 a.m.: Dude! Like seriously, wake up! Matt just called. You won't believe what he just told me. :D_

 _7:59 a.m.: Okay, fine. Sleep, but don't blame me for missing something. And just that you know it, don't bug me today, I'm busy!_

Okay… someone should have slept a little longer, but who cares, James wouldn't bother him today. He learned his lesson the last time he disturbed Francis. It earned him a ragged arrow embedded in his chest. James still got that scar and hell it still hurt from time to time. So Francis told him that the coach told them that there wouldn't be training, so he could delete the coach's message and proceeded to Azari's text.

 _7:53 a.m.: Rise and shine, my friend ;p I wish you a lovely day without training sessions, but there is also another thing: I have to cancel our milkshake. Am busy today. See ya around, buddy._

 _Great_ , James sighed. And proceeded. As he read Pym's text he knew that he wouldn't get his milkshake today, 'cause Pym too, seemed to have better to do. Growling he opened the messaged from Matt, only to widen his eyes at what he read.

 _5:43 a.m.: Morning, bro. I hope you have a wonderful day, we certainly have. In a few hours we will be flying to London, but before we can do so we have to unload a package at your house. I hope you like that surprise ;P_

 _8:02 a.m.: Hey man, I hope you are at least a bit dressed, because the package is about to arrive. Have fun. See you in six weeks. ^^_

 _What?_ James didn't quite understand but shrugged, leaving his cell on his bed and standing up again to grab a new t-shirt and sweats. He ruffled his hair and sighed again, before he went over to his door to go back down into the kitchen and finally eat his breakfast. But as soon as he turned his doorknob the doorbell sounded, causing his eyes to widen. Matt wasn't kidding. As soon as squeals were heard from downstairs James hurried out of his room and down the stairs only to stop in the hallway and stare straight to the door.

 _Matt, this slimy, little-_ "Darling! Come down and see, who's here!" His mother's voice sounded.

"Aunt Tasha, you don't need to call him, I could just-" The blonde angle went quiet and started into his eyes. Her whole face light up as she dropped her bag and rushed over to him. "James!" She squealed happily as she jumped into his arms, whereupon he put his arms around her tiny waist and swirled them around, chuckling. James put her down and smiled at her.

"Hey, shorty. How's life?" He asked casually, although his heart was beating like crazy in his chest – he always had to remind himself that they could never be an item, it was forbidden.

The young Asgardian withdrew, pouting. "I'm not short, you are just tall…"

"Well, I'm not that tall… There are people taller than me on my team." James said, chuckling as he rubbed his neck.

Suddenly Thorunn's eyes widened, as if she remembered something. "Omg! I totally forgot to ask! How was your season?"

James laughed. "It's been great, almost won the championship. Coach said that we would train thrice a week, even though we would have our season break, but hey, we just wants to win."

Thorunn and James just smiled at each other as he finished, neither saying a word, until their stare-off was disturbed by Natasha. "James, could you carry Thorunn's bags into our guestroom? She will be staying for a while, so why don't you help her feel comfortable?"

The red headed boy blinked a few times before he took a step back. "Ah… of course. Come on." With that he lifted her bags and carried them up to the guest room right on the opposite side of the hall to his room. It was a quiet large room, but a bit smaller than his own. The walls were painted in crème white, a small chandelier hanging from the ceiling, a mahogany sideboard and wardrobe, in which a mirror was integrated, stood in it as well as a queen-size bed – with a lot of pillows on it – on the left wall of the room. In the right corner stood a large bookshelf with an armchair next to it.

"It's really pretty." Thorunn said smiling and turned to face him. The moment she met his eyes his heart began to race again, going from zero to an unknown speed. "Thank you for letting me stay here."

James swallowed hard. "You're welcome." And so they stared at each other again, until James caught himself, chuckled and rubbed his neck. "Ahm… yeah… how about I show you around? The guys are busy today so how about we visit some of our favorite places?"

"That sound really great, thank you James." Her smile, just so beautiful. Whenever a smile appeared on her face, a smile spread his lips too. Gods, why has love be so complicated?

"Okay then." James forced himself to say and led the way downstairs. As they reached the hall and put on their shoes James told his mother that him and Thorunn would go outside on a walk. And they did just that. Their walk began silently but after a few minutes the young pair caught themselves and returned to their old best-friends-relationship and began to rant about whatever. They were minding their own business as James led them into the city to his favorite café to get them milkshakes. But as soon as the café came into view James stopped dead in his tracks.

"James?" Thorunn asked as she turned around to face him. "What's wrong?"

"That bastard…" He then mumbled, his eyes fixed onto one of the windows of the café.

The young Asgardian frowned. "What?"

James just grabbed her wrist and pulled her in front of him, cupped her cheeks from behind and set her gaze on that specific window he was looking at and as her eyes caught sight of what he just saw. Thorunn's eyes nearly bulged out of her head and her jaw dropped as she saw Azari and a beautiful brunette with blue streaks in her hair laughing, sharing a milkshake, holding hands and kissing very passionately from time to time.

"How long have I been gone?" Thorunn asked, not able to tear her eyes of the scene.

James shook his head. "I feel like I've been living under a rock… How could I have missed that?!"

"You're asking me? I was in California for three months and you guys are on the same team, so why are you so surprised?" Thorunn asked as she crooked a brow at him.

James opened his mouth to answer her but found no words. He closed his mouth again as he realized that he just must've looked like a fish. He wouldn't argue with her and he definitely wouldn't go in there. "I'll show you our favorite hangout spot."

"O-Okay." The young Asgardian said as her childhood friend and crush grabbed her hand to drag her away from the café. They walked for several minutes before the pair stepped into a small park and walked up to a large willow and a group of bulders. Thorunn frowned confused. They liked to sit under trees on rocks? Don't get her wrong it looked wonderful, but she couldn't imagine the guys sitting there. She was just about to ask if they arrived as James dragged her over to the boulders and disappeared behind one of them.

"E-Ehm… James?" Thorunn asked and looked behind the boulder, only to be surprised to see a small passage between the huge rocks. Curious she walked through it and gasped as she saw where it lead. Before her lay a beautiful clearing that no words seemed to describe properly. Just imagine the most beautiful clearing and it would be the one she just saw. As she was just about to step out from between the boulders a hand covered her mouth and an arm was slung around her waist while she was pulled back into hiding.

Thorunn shrieked silently as she was turned around and pressed against someone's chest. She rose her eyes and met the sky blue ones of her captive. The moment the young Asgardian lost herself in his eyes she felt his arm loosen around her waist. Curiously she watched as he put his pointer finger against his lips and took his hand of her mouth. Neither of them said a word at first, just stared at each other and listened to their heartbeats.

At last Thorunn caught herself and pushed herself off him only a bit. "What happened?" Instead of answering he just pointed towards the clearing, to the tree under which two young adults sat on a blanket, fed each other with strawberries and kissed each other passionately. _What a cliché_ , Thorunn thought at first but then noticed who sat there. She choked her spit as she caught the sight of platinum blonde hair. Gaping Thorunn looked back up James, who just nodded his head over to the other direction and went back through the passage. The princess followed suit and as they were in a suitable distance dared to breathe again.

"Oh my goodness." Thorunn breathed as she turned to face James again. "Did I just really see that?"

"Well I did. So that's why he didn't want to be disturbed today." James said and mumbled his next words. "Thank goodness he didn't notice us, I wouldn't have survived another of his arrows."

The blonde frowned at him, she didn't understand what he was talking about but decided to ask him later about it. "Aren't you talking to our friends anymore or why don't you know they have girlfriends?"

"I-I…" He sighed, rubbing his temples. "They said something about that I was 'sulking' or something like that. I don't know. But could have at least told me!"

"Well…" Thorunn blushed a bit. "Do have other places to show me, or are we going back home?"

The red-heads eyes snapped over to her, widening. _Home_ … His heart skipped a beat as she said that. Before his mind could wander off James shook his head and smiled slightly at his friend. "I actually have one more places to show you."

Thorunn grinned and grabbed his hand, dragging him along. "Then come on, we should hurry. It will rain soon." James frowned at this and was about to ask how she could know something like that, but then he remembered who she actually was. Even without her full powers and practically being a human she still felt things like that and her alcohol tolerance was still pretty high. James just sighed and followed her out of the park before he took the lead again.

On their way they talked and laughed a lot and slowly but surely neither of them could deny that those six weeks would be harder to make it through than they thought.

Talking they proceeded and after what seemed like half an hour the young adults arrived in front of a large building. Before Thorunn could ask where they were James, smilingly, grabbed her hand and pulled her in. The blond protested slightly and tried to pull her hand out of his grasp so that the sparks would stop tickling up her arm, but was of no use. She watched as he pushed the huge double doors open and caused the young Asgardian to gasp in response.

Just then James let go of her hand and turned around to face her, as she took in her surroundings. The two stood in a gigantic hall with lots of marble pillars and high walls. Golden light flooded the round room and illuminated the statues in the reception hall nicely.

Grinning widely James spread out his arms. "Welcome to the Museum of Heroic History!"

She stared at him in awe, mouth agape, before she spoke again. "No way!"

"Wanna see our parents' hall?" He grinned even wider.

The young Asgardian blinked. "Are you kidding?! I want to see everything!"

There it was, her inner fangirl in all her glory. Whenever the nerd in her awoke her eyes began to sparkle on a whole new level, nearly the most beautiful way he has ever seen. Almost. Just when he had kissed her they sparkled more than now. "Well then, come on!" Their hands found one another again, but this time Thorunn embraced the tingling feeling just this once. It couldn't be that bad, right?

"Where do you want to start?" James asked, while grinning widely at her – happy that he could spend some time alone with her and glad that none of the boys was here.

Thorunn put a finger to her chin in thought. "Can't… can't we visit every section?"

Smirking the red-head nodded and lead the way, beginning their heroic history trip. They wandered the museum for a while, laughing and talking, drowning in each other's presence and almost forgetting about the situation they were in. As they finally neared the Avengers hall Thorunn got really excited and nearly ran into the hall and stared at all the statues in awe. "This is a-"

"And this is the Avengers hall." A voice cut her off, where upon the two looked at each other frowning. _Pym?_

"The hall if your parents?" A female voice sounded, causing the eyes of the pair to widen. James hurried over to Thorunn and dragged her behind the statue of the Hulk. "Wow this place is amazing!"

Thorunn gaped at the strawberry blonde girl and faced James. "That's what I was going to say!" She whisper-shouted, causing James to shush her, watching Pym smile at the girl.

"You are amazing." Pym breathed, grabbed her hand, spun her to him and captured her lips with his own. James and Thorunn's jaws dropped and as the kiss deepened Thorunn dragged James out of the hall and ran down the hall, out of the museum and rung for air as their feet touched the pavement again. The two just stared at each other, not able to form words after what happened, but after their breathing evened James just took her hand and lead her down the street.

Thorunn stared at the back of his head in confusion. "Where are we going?"

"I still have one place to show you. And none of the boys will be there. I'm sure of that." He sighed and dragged her to the outskirts of town. After half an hour they reached a historical looking building. Out of her 'How to be Human' – class Thorunn recognized this building as the Columbia University. Frowning she let herself be pulled inside and led to huge double doors. Just as she was about to ask where they were James let go of her hand and turned around, while leaning against the door.

"Welcome to my stage." He grinned at her and pushed the doors open, his muscles flexing, causing Thorunn to gulp. As the doors were finally wide open the young Asgardian gaped at the sight before her. They stood in the largest gym she had ever seen, very high ceiling, spotlights over the field and lots of bleechers. Basketballs were put into small shelves near one of the baskets and James immediately ran up to them to throw a few baskets. But she was just standing there and watched him in awe, how he played and dunked the balls. This suddenly made him _very hot_. "Are going to continue staring or are you coming already?"

His chuckle tore her out of her thoughts and caused her eyes to focus again. "E-Ehm… I'm coming." She then said and walked up to him.

"Do you wanna play?" Thorunn just stared. James was a whole new boy when standing on the field. He was cockier, more teasing than usual.

The young Asgardian scoffed. "Do you really want to play against an Asgardian warrior princess?"

James smirked. "A powerless Asgardian warrior princess? I think I can handle it." He said, whereupon the blonde gaped at him, before furrowing her brows and grinning mischievously.

"Oh, you're on!" Thorunn said grinning and took her pullover off, leaving her clad in a simple white, very fitting top.

James gulped and tried not to stare at her chest. She might just have barely a B-cup but the push-up she was certainly wearing really did its job. "You are so going down."

And so it began. They battled each other in a game of basketball, which James was of course dominating, but Thorunn didn't make it easy for him. They laughed and teased but James just couldn't score the winning points. As he dunked the last ball James huffed and ran a hand through his slightly damp hair. Groaning he pulled his sweater over his head and threw it away leaving his ribbed chest only clad in a thin, white tank top. "You still wanna play?"

Thorunn gulped thickly and fixed his eyes to concentrate, while sweat ran down her forehead, temples and chest. "I-I…" She stuttered, panting. "Just a minute. Please."

The read-head chuckled. "Well… if you admit, that you lost then I might grant you a break."

Growling Thorunn looked to the side. "Fine, you won."

"Great!" James beamed at her, putting an arm around her lithe form, while leading her to the bleechers. The blonde sat down with a huff and leaned against the basketball player.

She sighed and closed her eyes for a bit, missing the blush creeping on his face. "Thank you for today."

James just smiled down on her. "You're welcome."

Thorunn lifted her head off his shoulder, smiling at him with sparkling eyes, those beautiful, beautiful eyes… _Damn it get a hang of yourself, James!_

The two just stared into each other's eyes without noticing that they began to lean in for each other. They were close, too close to Thorunn's liking, because she knew that as soon their lips touched she would be a goner and throw her heirloom away.

Slowly but surely their eyes fluttered shut and just a moment before their lips could touch the double doors burst open. The two teens jumped and hurried to get as much distance between them as possible. "And this is the gym we train and play in." They heard a familiar voice. "And - … what are you doing here?"

James and Thorunn looked around to see who just saved their butts only to meet the eyes of a certain panther. "W-We were just playing basketball a-and…" The blonde stuttered, embarrassed and confused as the brunette next to him frowned confused.

"Are this your friends?" She asked shyly.

The young panther smiled and nodded. "Two of my best friends. Ready to meet them?"

The girl rolled her eyes, but giggled shortly after that. "Can't say no, can I? I mean they are right in front of us. Also, I wanted to meet them for quite some time but you said that it was still too early because your best friend was sulking over a c-"

Azari quickly covered her mouth and laughed, while he sweat dropped. "Yeah, okay… I Think we will talk about this later, don't you think?"

The girl nodded, causing him to sigh. He opened his mouth again, but a cough cut him off. Azari quickly turned and took his hand out of the girl's face. His eyes met with the angry faces of his best friends, who now stood. Thorunn had her hands on her hips, while James crossed them in front of his nearly bare chest. Azari just tried to ignore that fact and laughed nervously.

"Care to explain, _dude_?" The way James said 'dude' made him gulp. He knew it wasn't a good idea to keep such a big thing from his best friend, but… you know, after the whole coronation issue, he- "Are you going to argue with yourself all day or are you going to spill. I'm waiting."

Nervously chuckling Azari put an arm around the brunette's waist and dragged her closer to his friends. "Well, okay. Guys, meet Amber, my girlfriend. Amber, these are two of my best and closest friends: Thorunn and James."

"It's nice to finally meet you in person." She beamed at them, her green eyes sparkling. "Wow, you're even more beautiful than Azari said you'd be."

Thorunn sweat dropped and rubbed the back of her neck. "Ahm… thank you. You are really beautiful yourself." Squealing Amber proceeded talking to Thorunn, while James glared at his 'best friend'.

"We. Have a lot to talk about." He said, causing Azari to gulp and nod before they walked over to the girls, who seated themselves back on the bleechers.

As he meet the demanding eyes of his friends Azari sighed and rubbed his forehead, trying to kill the upcoming headache. _I knew coming here was a bad idea…_


	18. Special: Girls Night Out

**AN/: Hey there guys! First of all: MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope all your wishes will be granted and you have the pleasure of spending this wonderful time with your loved ones.**

 **Second of all: I kow it took me forever to update, but here it is! My first ever suggested special. You will see our heroes clubbing and a bit TxJ and jealousy. I hope you'll like it. :)**

 **Third of all: I want to thank you all for reviewing, it means a lot to me! Keep up doing that 3**

 **And now, before I let you read the chapter, I have a question for you. A lot of you guys asked me to write about T &J having children. Well I will grant you that wish, but I will have to know if you want to read T&J's first time before that. If you do, comment in the reviews, if you don't want that then I will nedd your help with another point.**

 **Namely: what should the kids' names be and what should they look like? Before I asked you I was planning on letting them have 2 boys and 1 girl but you wished for 2 girls and 1 boy so I will do that, but I need names. I imagined the boys second name to be Anthony but he doesn't have a first name, so please help me. Also for the girls!**

 **I would love to hear from you & if you do this soon I might be able to update until New Year's! so hurry ;***

 **Love,**

 **Anni :***

* * *

Special: Girls Night Out

Two weeks have passed since James and Thorunn unceremoniously been introduced to their best friends' girlfriends. Amber was the first of the three Thorunn bonded with, it was quite refreshing to finally have a girl her age to talk to. Amber then became Thorunn's first best girl friend and the young Asgarduan loved it. She didn't know how she could have gone without it her whole life. In fact, James had never seen her bubblier before.

Only a few days after she met Amber Pym and Francis decided to finally introduce their girlfriends to the rest of the group. Kathrine, Francis' girlfriend, was actually kind of nice and a little geeky. Thorunn liked it, she was the one she could talk to about all Asgardian matters, cause she was quite educated in that matter. Her dark blonde hair – that was a few shades darker than Thorunn's golden ones – were cut in a medium length bob and tucked behind her ears. You could see the how much Francis loved her and how much Kate loved him. _He finally found a home…_

Pym's girlfriend was one of a kind. Thorunn had never met someone as generous, kind and caring as Selena. Her straight, strawberry blonde hair was cut at her shoulders and at the moment held back in a high ponytail. She was the goofball of the group and the kind heart. Thorunn could understand why Pym loved her, she was such a fangirl.

Right now the girl sat in the living room of the Rogers' house and chatted, while the boys were out getting take out for all of them, 'cause their parents weren't home and no one wanted to cook. Laughter filled the room as the girls exchanged stories about the boys and their past.

"No way!" Kate squealed, laughing. "He really did that?"

Thorunn giggled, while she nodded. "Yeah. You should've seen her face. But nevertheless she agreed on being his prom date."

"I can't believe it!" Amber said, wiping the happy tears out of her eyes. "Kate, how could you agree on being his girlfriend when he did something like that?!"

Kate just shrugged, blushing lightly. "He was quite charming when we met… and I love him."

"Aaww… how cute." Selena squealed and hugged her friend.

The others just giggled and leaned back in their seats. They fell quiet for a bit, but then Amber raised her voice. "Hey, 'Run?"

"Hm?"

"How come you and James never became a thing?" Amber dared to ask, causing Thorunn to choke her coke.

With her wide eyes she gaped at Amber. "E-Ehm… I-I-I…"

"How cute, she is blushing!" Selena exclaimed giggling.

Thorunn gasped and averted her gaze from them. "N-No, I'm not!"

"You are! Stop denying it!" Kate said. "What's so bad about you two being together?"

Thorunn began to stutter again. "I-I… w-we…" She finally sighed and slumped in her seat, looking defeated. Her friends frowned at her. "This… us… can't be. It's forbidden."

"What?" Selena asked, confused. "What do you-"

"Were back!" Azari's voice rang out in the hallway. "Could you set up the table?"

"Y-Yes, of course, honey!" Amber called back, while eyeing a sadly smiling Thorunn. "We're coming!"

And so they went over to the dining room and set up the table, while the boys put the food on it. They ate and chatted about anything and everything, but Thorunn didn't seem to enjoy herself like she should. This caused the girls to look at each other and nod with sly smiles on their faces.

"'Run?" Kate asked, causing the golden blonde to look at her with curious eyes. "Did you ever went to a club?"

Her frown deepened. "No. Why do you ask?"

A smile spread on Ambers face. "Do you want to go out with us tonight?"

The boys spit out their drinks. "What?!"

Amber eyed her boyfriend, putting her chin on her palm. "Problem with that, honey?"

"I-I…" Azari started, but Francis cut him off.

"But I thought we would spend the weekend together. You know, watching movies, making out and stuff…" He said, causing Kate to throw her napkin in his face.

"Watch your mouth, that's embarrassing!" She hissed, causing James to scoff silently.

"Yeah…" He said. "Well, I saw you two making out before so nothing new, isn't it, Thorunn?" He fixed his eyes on her gorgeous face and watched the blush that crept on her face, while keeping his own at bay. Gosh… why couldn't they be together?

Kate blushed heavily at his words and averted her gaze. "Okay, it's final. We are going out tonight!"

"Yes! Girls night out!" Selena squealed and quickly finished her dinner before rising from her seat. "Come on!"

"B-But I don't have anything to wear for an occasion like that." Thorunn tried to talk herself out of it.

"Ah-ah… no way you're staying." Amber said, hooking her arm through Thorunn's and dragging her on her feet. "We will find something."

"B-But…"

"No buts, let's go." Selena said, kissing Pym quickly before running into the hallway. "Get you stuff, we're going over to my place!"

"Okay, bye then." Amber kissed Azari lovingly on the lips before she left as well and Kate didn't even look at Francis as she left.

After a few short minutes the front door closed and the boys eyed each other, confused. "What just happened?" Pym asked.

"We… our girlfriends dumped us just to party with our best friend." Francis said, unbelievingly with wide eyes.

Azari sighed, putting his hand on his forehead. "Well… are we just going to sit here and get bored out of our mind or are we going to spare our favorite bar a visit?"

James smirked. Yes, beer was the best way to forget his problems for tonight. "Wouldn't mind it."

Grinning Francis put a hand on his shoulder. "Deal, we're leaving in an hour. We've got to change and a bath wouldn't be the worst idea for some of us." His gaze shifted towards Azari, while his grin spread.

"Hey! I just forgot to shower once! Can't you just let it slide?!" He asked annoyed, watching his friend shake his head.

"You know him." James said, shrugging. "Just ignore it." He then stood up and walked upstairs to get changed.

* * *

"Why do you have all this stuff, Sel?" Thorunn asked as Selena set her on a chair in front of a mirror and lots of make-up equipment.

The petite strawberry-blonde giggled and smiled as she pulled Thorunn's hair back. "I'm studying to become a make-up artist. And Amber is already working as a stylist in the fashion company for which Kate takes the photos."

The princess's eyes grew wide at this. "Wh-… really?!" Her friends just giggled and went to work, while she sat there, help- and defenseless. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? I- … I had no idea."

"Our jobs don't matter." Selena told her smiling, while she applied foundation on Thorunn's face.

"We promise to just use our skills for the good." Kate said, winking at Thorunn. "We just pimp us for this one night and have fun. Who knows, … perhaps we will find you a future boyfriend."

The young Asgardian sighed and smiled at her friends, taking their hands. "Thank you, guys."

"You're welcome." Amber said, smiling, before clapping her hands in excitement. "So, now let's get started. It's going to be a long night."

The other girls agreed and got to work, picking out outfits, making photos of the process and jacking themselves up. It took them good three hours to get ready, but lastly they did it. And if it is appropriate to say, they goddamn, fucking hot.

Amber decided to wear all black for the night. She got herself very tight leather leggings that hugged her curves perfectly and a jersey Basque top to show of her charms. To match the streaks in her pulled up hair though Amber chose to wear blue high heels, a blue purse and a beautiful sapphire blue statement necklace. Her make-up consisted of a black and blue smoky eye and nude lipstick.

Well Kate decided to go for more of a sexier look, or more Amber decided that for her. She had dressed her in a black, lacy corset with a sweetheart neckline and a glittering, golden peplum and black stilettos to round it off. Her dirty blonde hair was curled and let loose so the tips of her bob graced her shoulders. Her make-up was held simple, just a little golden eyes-shadow and blush and she was done.

Selene on the other hand wore a tight fitted, white top that was tugged in a tight maxi skirt that had a slit up her right leg and had a jungle pattern on it. She rounded the outfit of with brown, high heeled ankle boots. Her strawberry-blonde hair was braided into a fishbone braid and fell over her shoulder. She held her make-up in all shades of green as she painted herself smoky eyes and drew her lips in a deep red.

Thorunn was the last of them to finish, because she had to argue with Amber for a while about not wanting to go out in that outfit. It took the other three girls half an hour to get the princess to realize that she wasn't looking slutty or anything, but breathtakingly hot. Amber had put her in silver, glittery, high-waist shorts and a white, strapless, sweetheart crop top. On her feet she wore grey stilettos with silver tips, while a delicate ankle bracelet was hanging on her right ankle and a silver necklace around her neck. Her golden hair was lightly pulled back and fixed on the back of her head with a clip. Her make-up was simple but dashing and brought out her eyes perfectly.

They all looked just fabulous and slowly but surely they hot into the mood to party. Chatting and laughing they made their way out of Selena's apartment and started to walk downtown to one of the best clubs in New York City. After just 45 minutes they rounded the corner to the night club and immediately were surrounded by men.

"Hello, beautiful ladies. Are you on your way to the club over there or can we take you home right away?" One of them asked smugly and put his arm around Kate, while his friends bugged the other girls.

Thorunn sighed and pushed the guys aside. "We are going over there. And I would appreciate it if you would let us alone." Her tone was dangerous and the men backed away from her and shivered under her cold gaze. "Good."

With that the men ran and the girl giggled, before making their way over to the club. The security guard at the front door immediately grinned at them as they came closer and Thorunn was about to ask why as Amber chuckled and ran up to him.

"Hey Am, long time no see." He said and put an arm around her. "How are things going?"

Giggling she pulled back and stood between the girls. "Great. Decided we needed a break from the guys so we're here."

"Do you think you could let us in, Ash?" Sel asked smiling, while glancing at the long row of people waiting.

The buff man laughed whole heartedly and opened the door for them. "Have fun."

Laughing the girls proceeded, but before he closed the door again Amber called back. "See you Sunday at mom and dad's?!"

"You bet!" Ash called back and the door fell shut. Suddenly it dawned Thorunn.

"He's your brother!" She exclaimed over the loud, thundering music.

Amber's mouth opened to what Thornn supposed was a laugh. "'Course he is! But let's discuss this later, now's time to party!"

And so Amber pushed all of her friends into the crowd and over to the bar to get some drinks. "Drink up, ladies!" Kate said raising her glass. "On a wonderful night."

After their drinks were empty Selena pushed her friends to the dancefloor. Their night out had officially begun.

* * *

"Oh come on, Ash! Please!" Azari begged the buff man at the door of the nightclub. "I'm your brother in law, do it for me!"

The guard snorted. "Not yet, kitty. And I won't let you ruin my sister's free night. So stand in line."

"Oh, you little-" Azari started, but was cut off by Pym, who pushed himself between the panther and the guard.

"We will wait." Pym assured and dragged Azari with him and the other guys back in line.

Over an hour went by and the line didn't seem to get any shorter until shortly before midnight. Sighing and thanking the heavens they went into the club and instantly to the bar. After ordering a round of beer they fell in comfortable silence as they watched the crowd and listened to the music. It was when _Walk_ by Kwabs started that they crowd opened a bit only to reveal the boys' girlfriends sinfully rolling their hips to the beat.

The four choked their beer and stared at them. Gods, where they hot. "Holy shit…" Pym mumbled.

"I will need to take a cold shower when I'm home." Francis mumbled as he rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans.

James cleared his throat and took a sip of his beer. "Has any of you seen Thorunn with them?"

Francis laughed. "Got the hots for her, now that you've seen- … holy fuck!"

James frowned at his friend. "What? No, I'm just worried that- … what are you staring at?" Francis just lifted his hand, without taking his gaze off the floor and turned James' head, whereupon his jaw must've dropped to the floor.

There before him was Thorunn, looking as fucking gorgeous and sexy as rarely before, rolling her hips to the music and joining her friends. Suddenly the people on the floor started to grind on each other and a few guys stared to approach the girls, causing them to growl. Francis was the first to walk up to Kate, snatch her around to him and dance with her at the edge of the floor. Azari and Pym ran over next dancing in the very same style as everybody else.

James growled at the scene. He knew he couldn't just walk up there and claim her as his partner, he just couldn't. So he sat at the bar drinking his beer and watching her, until a guy made his way over to the young Asgardian, grabbed her hips from behind and started to grind against her and she obliged! Slowly the guys hands started to trail up and down her thighs and got dangerously close to her center James lost it. What the living hell?! He just couldn't take it. To hell with the prohibition!

James put his beer on the counter and walked over to the pair and came up in front of Thorunn. She just looked so lost in the music, she didn't notice him at first but as soon as his hands were at her arms her eyes shot open and met his. Shortly after a bright smile appeared on her lips and she flung her arms around his neck, dancing with him and leaving the other guy behind.

"James!" She squealed over the music, clearly drunk.

James chuckled. "Are you drunk? You?" It was so strange to see her tipsy after learning her powers allowed her to drinks nonstop without getting drunk as fuck. She was kind of adorable now. "We should get you home. And the others too."

"No!" She whined and moved her hips against his.

"Thorunn…" James said in a warning tone, causing her to pout.

With another grind she met his eyes. "This one dance?" James knew there was no way arguing with her, so he sighed and nodded.

Beaming she briefly hugged him and put one of her legs between his, as well as he did to properly dance together. Her right hand clung to his neck, while her left clawed his shirt. James himself held her by her hips only to not fall while dancing. They completely lost themselves in each other and didn't realize the next song already started. Their foreheads and noses were touching by the time they pulled themselves together and separated.

Clearing his throat James offered Thorunn a hand to lead her through the crowd. Smiling she accepted and jerked a little as their hands touched, causing electricity to shoot through her body. The princess sighed and closed her eyes and James interlaced their fingers and led her through the mass of dancing and sweating people to collect their friends.

After a few minutes James saw them sitting at the bar and enjoying each other. "There you are!" Amber called over to them, running up to Thorunn. "I feared we lost you in there."

"I found her dancing with some pig. From what I saw it could be sexual harassment, but she might not remember very much of it." James said, pulling Thorunn in front of him, holding her against his chest. "I think we should call it a night."

"Yeah, I can't stand how those guys' eyes are practically undress you." Francis said, putting an arm around Kate's waist, who chuckled.

Smiling she kissed him and stood up from his lap. "Well then, let's go."

And so they went, the boys leading and the tipsy girls on their hands. The young adults walked through the city and as they reached Selena's apartment Pym stopped.

"Okay guys, I will tuck Sel in bed." He said and leaned her against the wall to say goodbye to his friends. "See you tomorrow?"

"You bet! I will beat you!" Azari exclaimed, while giving him their handshake.

Pym chuckled. "As if. Bye guys!" He called and led Selene into the apartment complex, while the others proceeded. After a while the rest of the group split up until only James and Thorunn were left. They chuckled and talked all the way back to his house. Laughing he opened the door, whereupon Thorunn stumbled in. Sighing, but smiling, James caught her and carried her up the stairs.

"I can walk by myself, you know…" Thorunn said, sleepily and slightly slurring. She struggled just for show, but then relaxed in his arms.

James snorted. "Yeah, 'course you can. But as soon as your feet touch the ground you'll fall, so I'll carry you to bed. Mind open the door?"

"Oh yeah…" She mumbled and turned the doorknob so James could push the door open and lay her onto her bed. "Uff."

"Feet." James ordered, whereupon Thorunn sleepily lifted her feet up for him to take her shoes off. As he did that he gently grabbed her ankles and put them back down onto the bed, while Thorunn slowly drifted off. "Hips. Legs." Groaning the young Asgardian lifted her hips to allow him to tug her blanket from under her hips to her legs, whereupon she lifted her legs to get the covers free. Sighing James tucked the blonde in and smiled down at her as she snuggled deeper into the bed.

"Night, James." She said, earning her a loving smile from the red-head. He lifted his hand to caress her head and finally leaned down to kiss her hair. His heart fluttered and he hoped that she would smile at him, when he pulled back, but instead his eyes met her closed ones.

James chuckled to himself and shook his head. Only Thorunn could drift off to sleep so fast. He sighed once again and straightened, before we walked over to her door. As he stood outside her room his eyes were once again on the sleeping blonde and a smile spread on his lips. "Good night, Thorunn." He pulled the door shut and walked over to his room, only to fall into it and drift off to sleep. But not without dreaming about a certain blonde.


	19. Special: A worthy Way to celebrate

**AN/: Hey guys! Happy New Year! I'm sorry that it took me so long to update but I finally managed so let me say this real quick: "Fuck you, collage!". Really university was a bitch again and I had nearly no time to write, but no worries I was able to finish the chapter and I made it extra-long for you guys. YEAY!**

 **I just want to say a few things before the beginning of this chapter:**

 **First: The quote you will read isn't mine, it's from Steve Kazee, and you will know what quote I mean when you read it. ;)**

 **Second: The basketball game you will read party consists of a game report from a game from Middlesbrough vs Harthlpool and a poem called 'The Thrilling Basketball Game' what I thought was quite cute, but I changed bouth up, I only mentioned it here for disclaimer.  
**

 **Third: I know that the colors of Columbia are white and blue but I had this vision of Thorunn'S dress and James' jersey so I changed it, sorry ;( But I hope you'll like it anyway.**

 **And Fourth: For T &J's sake I decided to rate this chapter M so if you're uncomfortable by reading sex scenes you don't have you :***

 **And lastly I want to thank you guys so much for reviewing and tell me what you think of this chapter. Thank you so much!**

 **Lots of Love**

 **Annie :***

* * *

 _Special: A worthy way to celebrate_

Time went by after that one night of clubbing and eventually collage stared again. Five weeks of six were already over and Thorunn would have to leave in exactly five days, three days after the most important game in their friends' lives. If they would win this game their team would be able to play in the next higher collage league. The chances were high that scouts were attending the games there and one of her friends would make a career as a professional basketball player. She was so excited.

Today was the last day before the game. She was sitting on the bleachers in the gym together with her girlfriends and watched the guys train. They were enjoying themselves until Selena brought something up that Thorunn tried to ignore for a while.

"Say, 'Runn, you and James always seem so close to one another. How come you aren't dating? I mean the way you danced together that one night in the club was… well, hot. Are you just oblivious to your feelings or are you trying to avoid something?" She asked with a sly grin on her face.

Thorunn's gaze turned sad as she looked down at her lap. "I-It's complicated. We… I…" She sighed and swallowed, whereupon her friends lay their hands on hers. Smiling she looked up at them and thought of words that could describe her situation the best. "As I said, it's complicated. It's not like I am oblivious to what is going on but I mustn't give in to it. It is forbidden. And if I give in something might happen that would hurt him, or even kill him. I am bound to follow the rules of my ancestors."

Tears threatened to fall, so wished she could tell them everything but she wasn't sure if the boys already did. Amber was the next to raise her voice. "Is it similar to Azari's laws?"

Thorunn smiled and looked at the brunette. "In a way, but much stricter."

"There will be a way. There has to be." Kate said, gazing at her sadly.

The young princess shook her head. "I double checked after my coro-" She bit her tongue. _Shit…_

The girls frowned. "Your what?"

Shaking her head after a sigh Thorunn smiled at them. "I guess there is no going back from now…" And so she told them who and from where she really was. To her surprise were the girls not as much surprised as she thought. They said that they were suspecting such a thing already and that they would support her no matter what. Thankful the young Asgardian princess hugged her friends and proceeded talking and laughing.

"How about a little gathering tonight at James'? Natasha and Steve are with Tony in Florida so we have the house to ourselves. She could talk and eat pizza and tomorrow morning we could throw the boys out and relax until it's time for the game." Thorunn suggested as the boys went to the shower room.

Amber beamed. "Sounds great! And after the win we will have a huge party over there."

The girl laughed and made their way to the locker room to get the boys. As they made their way out of the locker room they grinned at their girlfriends and kissed them, while Thorunn and James stood there awkwardly. "Okaay… what are we waiting for?"

Thorunn giggled at James' words and turned to him. The moment their gazes met it was like one of her lightning bolts hit him straight into his heart. Gods he loved her so much… "They are coming with us. We decided to have a little gathering at home. I hope you don't mind."

How the hell could he, when she looked at him like that?! "N-No… I'm fine with it."

"Great!" She exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. "Then let's go."

* * *

On their way home our friends stopped at a take-out restaurant and bought themselves pizza and went over to James' house. Once they entered the empty house Thorunn hurried into the kitchen to get plates and cutlery and set it on the dining table. The girls quickly lend her a hand, while the boys got something to drink and sat at the table. After ten minutes the girls finally sat down and looked at the boys.

"You may eat." Thorunn told them, while she stood up once again and went upstairs. Shrugging everyone started to put food on their plates, only James waited patiently. Just a short minute later she returned with a small, crystal candle and took her seat again. The young Asgardian lifted her eyes briefly to catch James', who immediately send her a smile. She smiled back and set the candle down, taking something that looked like a golden lighter out of her pocket. Silently she lit up the candle and watched as a small package appear on the table.

That seemed to catch the others' attention. "Woaw… how did you do that?!"

"I… I don't know." Thorunn said and looked at Amber, who was still staring at her. "This is actually a candle with which you can pay tribute to the gods of Asgard. It's my only connection to my home."

Selena frowned. "And why did it send you this package?"

"I don't know." The young Asgardian admitted. "But I will find out later."

Kate grinned and clapped her hands. "Great. Now let's get this 'eating' done and play already!"

Everyone chuckled and proceeded to eat, only Thorunn wondered who might have send her this and what was in it.

After good twenty minutes everyone finished eating and brought the dishes back into the kitchen before they settled in the living room. Just as they have made themselves comfortable on the couches and put some snacks on the coffee table Azari began to grin and looked at his friends.

"So… who wants to start?" He asked and looked at everyone.

"Well, we should put up some rules, like 'no sex dares' or 'kill that bottle of vodka', 'cause you guys have your big day tomorrow." Kate said, nudging her boyfriend as she said 'vodka'. "But kissing is okay."

Sighing he nodded. "Well okay, I'm in."

"Great. We'll spin a bottle and on who it lands on is the one to choose truth or dare." Pym suggested and only received nods from his friends. "Good, I'll start." And so he spun the empty soda bottle he just killed. After good thirty seconds of it spinning it landed on Azari. "Well, mate… Truth or dare?"

"I say truth." Azari said instantly.

Pym put his finger to his shin and thought about it. "Hmm… okay have you and Amber done _it_ already?" The young man smirked smugly, as he watched Amber blush.

"'Course, I love her. And she loves me. Why shouldn't we." Azari said without thinking.

Pym nodded and made a gesture to the bottle. "Fair enough your turn."

Azari spun the bottle and after a few seconds it landed on Kate, who instantly blushed. "So my dear, Kathrine, what is the naughtiest thing you have ever done?"

Her blush only intensified as she glanced over at Francis, who sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "W-Well… we… we once did i-it in y-your bed, Azari. That time you a-and Amber were in the bathroom for an hour."

Azari stayed quiet for a good minute, before he got red. "You did what?!"

"You asked, now shut it! My turn!" Kate said and spun the bottle, which landed on Thorunn next. As she noticed that a mischievous grin appeared on the blondes face. "Okay, my girl, truth or dare?"

Thorunn cleared her throat as she fought a blush. "Truth."

Kate's grin only spread. "Is a certain someone in this room that you… I don't know… like? As in _really_ like."

Thorunn swallowed as she cast her gaze downward, while nodding. Kate just grinned and eyed the other girls, while Azari, Pym and Francis shared uneasy looks. Just as the silence got to prominent Thorunn reached for the bottle and spun it, whereupon it landed on Selena. "Truth or dare, my friend?"

"Dare." She said confidently, while smiling.

Thorunn giggled. "Give Pym a French Kiss." 'Uhh's sounded as Selena grinned at her blonde friend before turning to her boyfriend. Pym grinned and put his hands on her cheeks before he pulled her in, in a sweet French Kiss. He probably held back and ended the kiss as quickly as it begun but nevertheless, both of them were panting.

"My turn…" Selena said, sounding a bit dazed as she turned back to the bottle and spun it, causing it to land on Francis. "Truth or dare, Francis?"

"I say truth." His answer caused another round of 'uhh's to sound.

Selena smirked, her eyes shifting quickly from Francis to Kate to Thorunn and back. Then it seemed as if a light bulb in her head light up. "Who is the better kisser, Kate or Thorunn?"

The two blonde's heads jerked into her direction, eyes wide. What the fuck was she playing at?! Then their heads turned back to Francis and looked at him.

The said platinum blonde gulped and cleared his throat. "Well… I actually can't see a difference. They are both amazing kissers but I have to say that I like kissing Kate more. She is just the one." Smiling he turned to his girlfriend and kissed her gently. Then he turned to the bottle and spun it, which landed on James. "Truth or Dare, dude?"

James shrugged. "Truth."

Smirking Francis leaned forward. "With how many girls have you slept?"

The girls stiffened at this and for Thorunn it was like one of her father's bolts hat hit her. Clearing his throat James counted in his head, too long for the girl's liking. "Four. And I won't give any details." James warned and grabbed the bottle.

"Okay." Francis shrugged and gestured towards the bottle. "Be my guest."

And so James spun the bottle and watched it landing on Francis. Oh revenge was sweet… Sighing the archer looked at James. "Okay, mate. Spit it. Truth."

"Why couldn't you get a boner the first time you and Kate got it on?" James asked smugly, whereupon his friend glared daggers at him.

"You devil." Francis said and sighed. "As I told you the first time we went through this our trainings session really got to me and the fever that formed didn't help either. You might remember that Kate and I were sick for two weeks 'cause I passed the flu on to her."

James nodded, grinning. He knew how much Francis hated to talk about it and that's the exact reason why he asked, just for fun. "I'll get you, bro." Francis mumbled to him before he spun the bottle again. It spun painfully long and then slowed before it landed on James. "YES!" Francis bellowed and punched the air, causing James to gulp. He didn't think his best friend would get him so soon.

"Truth or dare, Jimmy?" James gritted his teeth. He was teasing him… how he hated it. His mind spun. Francis knew dozen of embarrassing things about him and he wouldn't let anyone know about them but on the other hand, who knew what Francis could dare him…

Before James knew what he settled his mind on the words were already tumbling out of his mouth. "Dare…"

Francis smirked. _Damn, wrong answer._ "See Thorunn over there? I dare you to give her a hickey." Uneasy James looked over to the love of his life, who he was forbidden to have. His mind was racing, what should he do? Right, he could just give her a hickey on her wrist or arm or- "And I dare you to do that right… here." Francis leaned over and pointed right behind her jaw, where her hair would be able to cover it.

James swallowed, this could get him in a lot of trouble, as well as Thorunn. "What are you waiting for, buddy? Do it."

Sighing James went over to Thorunn and kneeled down in front of her, while she sat on one of the couches. Trying to calm his breath he inched closer, his lips accidently brushing her ear. James heard he gasp quietly, while the young Asgardian tried to keep a straight face. "I'm sorry." He whispered before he lowered his lips gently on the spot Francis showed him.

After the first few kisses he already found himself on cloud nine. How was he even able to resist her for so long? He didn't know. James gently peppered the blonde's neck with feather-light kisses that turned into open-mouthed, passionate kisses as he started to suck on her neck. It took all his self-control – and probably all of hers too – not to moan in pleasure. He dreamed of this nearly every night and finally he was near her again. James nearly lost himself as he felt Thorunn's skin pulsing under his lips, which indicated that a hickey has formed, whereupon he pulled back and quickly got to his seat again.

As he made himself partly comfortable again he looked up and caught the eyes of his friends. Francis just smirked smugly, while his other friends looked shocked. Did he miss something or was something on his face? Questioningly he looked at Thorunn, who desperately tried to hide her blush but wasn't able to do so, so James raised his voice again.

"Well… that was fun. Now, how about we call it a night? Guys come with me, girls you go with Thorunn. We see you in the morning." He said, whereupon his friends caught themselves again and followed him upstairs leaving the girls behind.

"Dude, what was that?!" Azari asked as Pym closed James' bedroom door behind them.

James frowned. "What was what?" Oh no, what did he do?

"You were dared to give her a hickey and not to make out with her neck!" Pym said as he seated himself on the couch at the end of James' bed.

James growled and lay down on his bed, facing the ceiling. "I just didn't want to only suck on her, I mean how ignoble would that be? She is a princess after all and it's not my style to force myself on people, especially not her…"

"Yeah, especially with you past." Azari said and looked at Francis, who sat on the window seat. "It wasn't a nice move of you to dare him this."

Francis snorted. "Yeah, but it wasn't like he contributed to it in a way."

"Look, man, he's sorry but you shouldn't have put them both into a situation like this." Azari tried to reason.

"Hmpf…" Was all Francis replied before crossing his arms, causing Azari to look at Pym, who did the same and sigh in union.

* * *

"You okay?" Kate asked as the boys were out of sight, whereupon Thorunn merely nodded and put her hand over the hickey. "We should get you to bed."

"Yeah…" Thorunn mumbled and grabbed the package from the counter. Lost in thought she opened the small box and looked at the small quartz crystals in it, astonished. A small note lay atop of them and the young Asgardian picked it up as she reached the top of the stairs, following the girls into her room. Still staring at the small note she sat down on her bed and read it one again.

 _My little fox,_

 _When you start hiding things away, that's when darkness creeps up. Sunlight is the best disinfectant.  
Let these crystals be your sunlight and hide you from the eyes of the ones who are not allowed to see._

Her uncle send her this? Why? And what was this supposed to mean? Argh it was too late to think and her mind wouldn't even let her. Sighing, while deciding that she would think about it later Thorunn helped the girls get their beds ready before getting ready for bed and finally falling asleep after girl talk with her best friends.

~~~~  
This was the _day_. The day of the big game, whoever won this one game would be promoted into the next higher league. It was the most important day in her friends' lives and she would be there. No one would take that from her, not this time.

It was early in the morning as the girls decided to get up and prepare breakfast for the boys, while Thorunn double-checked their bags in the hallway.

"T! It's nine, could you wake the guys up?!" Selena called from the kitchen.

"On it!" The young Asgardian called back and skipped up the stairs. Sighing she walked over to James' door and stood still for a second. Could she already face him again after what happened the day before? She couldn't disagree with the fact that whatever James did to her neck she only felt better once and that was when James had kissed her. But who was she to deny that what he did nearly let her mouth escape a moan in front of her friends… it just had felt so good…

 _Stop it! Stop thinking of it, this cannot be._ Thorunn scolded herself, before panic rose up in her chest. _What if Heimdal saw what you did?! What if he told father and, and, and…_

Nearly hyperventilating she leaned against the wall next James' room and tried to calm herself. He couldn't have seen them, because of- … _OF COURSE!_ Thorunn smacked herself. _The crystals!_ Suddenly she remembered what those crystals were made for. They were once tools in warfare to hide you from the eyes of the 'all-seers'. If one put the crystals around a certain area it would appear indifferent to the all-seers. How blind could she have been not to see that yesterday?! She felt so stupid.

Sighing she pushed off the wall and entered the room only to see her best friends spread out on the floor, shirtless, hair wild – if long enough –, blankets everywhere but where they belonged and a silent snoring sound. "Typical…"

Making her way over to the drawn curtains she grabbed them to let the sunlight flood the room. As soon as it did all of her friends groaned and turned over once more. _Oh boy…_ "Guys, come on, stand up. Today's your big day! You got butts to kick!"

"Noo…" Pym moaned and put his pillow over his face.

Francis sighed and snuggled into his comforter before mumbling. "Only five more minutes."

Sighing Thorunn put her hands on her hips and looked down at the boys. She knew one way to wake them… "If you don't stand up this instant I will electrocute you!" She bellowed, whereupon the eyes of all four boys shot open and jumped out of bed, terrified. They all backed against a wall and stared at her before blinking.

…

"Wait a second…" Azari began, frowning. "You don't have your powers…"

James smacked his head, causing the blonde's eyes to switch to him, focusing on his sculpted body. Thorunn had to gulp, lean muscles were rippling up his body and the light tan of his skin made him look even more delicious. Wait, what? Did she just think James looked delicious?! What was wrong with her? Yesterday's events must have gotten to her head.

Shaking her head she walked up to the boys, her arms crossed over her chest. "How smart you are." She said smiling, while petting Azari's head. "Now change, breakfast is already served. We will be waiting downstairs for you." And she was off.

"Damn, she got us this time…" Pym sighed, ruffling his hair.

Francis chuckled. "Yeah… but imagine she did have her powers." And so the boys imagined what their wake-up call would have been like this way and shuddered simultaneously.

"We should better get ready. Thorunn can still kick our asses pretty good without her powers." James said, knowing exactly what he was talking about. After all he was the one who was sparring with her.

And so they got themselves ready for the day and went down to grab some breakfast before heading out to the gym. The girls accompanied them to the door and bid their goodbyes until later.

"See you, babe." Francis said before kissing Kate and packing Thorunn on the cheek – she was practically his sister after all.

Smiling Kate kissed him once more. "Bye."

Azari did the same, first saying goodbye to Thorunn before turning to his girlfriend, grinning smugly and kiss her passionately. "See you at the gym. Love you."

"Love you too." Amber said and leaned back against the wall.

Pym just smiled at Selena and pecked her lips before whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Giggling she kissed him. "See you." After that Pym went over to Thorunn, hugged her tightly and hurried out of the door with the other two boys.

The only one left was now the one, who actually lived in this house. Thorunn turned to look at him and smiled. "Don't you want to go?"

A chuckled escaped James' lips at her words before he smirked at put a hand on Thorunn's head. "I'm already off. See you at the gym, shorty." He quickly pecked her forehead before disappearing with the others, leaving Thorunn in the hallway with a dark blush covering her cheeks, causing all the girls to look at her.

"I think we need to talk…" Amber said, whereupon Kate and Selena nodded.

Thorunn just sighed, once again. "Could we do this while we're preparing the house for tonight?"

"As long as we talk." Amber shrugged and got to work with the other girls. "So… what's been going on between you and James? The sexual tension between you guys got remarkably thicker the last few weeks."

"It's a complicated story, but to cut it short…" Thorunn said, thinking of a way how to explain her situation. "We once had been more than friends if you know what I mean, but where I come from it is highly forbidden for a princess or any Asgardian to get involved with a mortal. It… it broke my heart but I couldn't bring myself to break the rules and risk him being hurt or worse. Any male who approached or touched me back in Asgard – except one – disappeared without warning and never returned. I have my assumptions on what happened to them and I don't want that to happen to James. I… I love him too much to risk his life like that."

The girls were stunned by her words. They'd expect something but most certainly not a confession like that. "Oh, honey…"

"It doesn't matter anymore. In five days I'm back with Uncle Tony and Aunt Pepper and won't see him for a while." The young Asgardian said, a tad of sadness in her voice. "Anyway, I don't want to hurt him just because I don't return his feelings."

Selena crossed her arms in front of her chest. "No way, lady. You can't tell us you don't feel anything! I could see you were pretty close to moaning!"

Thorunn blushed a deep red and gulped as she went up the stairs to clean James' room. "I… it's… argh!" Out of frustration she hurried into her room and threw herself onto her bed. Why? Why had her life to be so frustratingly complicated? Feeling the mattress dip beside her she sighed. "It isn't like I don't feel anything, it is just that I am afraid of what my feelings will get him or me into. Even though my uncle send me those crystals to hide everything in here from view I-"

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on a second." She heard Kate say. "Even though you got these crystals you are still afraid someone will see? Sweety, you could just hide this house from view and go with the flow! Without fear, without holding back. Enjoy yourself and don't think! See were the night leads you. And this time you won't get in trouble for 'drinking and dancing so un-royally'."

Thorunn giggled at her friends words and looked at her. "Should I really?"

"Yes!" All the girls replied. "If not for yourself do it for us, so we can dance without godly judgement." Amber added, causing the young Asgardian to smile.

Finally she nodded. "Okay."

"Yeay!" Selena screamed and hugged her friend. "So now that this is clear, let's get this done and head over to the game."

"Okay."

* * *

They finally managed to get the house presentable for a party and to get themselves ready. It took them way too long and now Amber was speeding through the city to make it to the collage's gym in time. She quickly parked her car and ran over to the gym followed by the three other girls. Finally they charged through the doors to see the bleachers packed full with fans, who were shouting and cheering on their team, or at the moment the cheerleaders.

"Does any of you see free seats?" Kate asked, while looking around.

"Over there!" Selena called and rushed over. There were four seats in the fifth row out of nine and three adults were slowly making their way over there. You could say that the game was on as our friends practically flung themselves on the seats earning them death-glares from the adults. Sighing in relief the girls laughed and settled down just as the teams were announced.

"Please welcome with a big round of applause our guest team coming all the way from Boston University the Terriers!" The speaker bellowed earning him cheers from one side of the gym as Boston's team walked onto the field, dressed in red jerseys. As the crowed quieted down a bit he spoke again. "And now, please welcome with a huge round a applause our home team and soon to be champions the Columbia University's Lions!"

The crowd erupted in even bigger cheers and hollers, whereupon the home team came onto the field, clad in emerald green. The girls looked around for the boys and as they spotted them began to scream in joy. All except for Thorunn, who punched her fist in the air and bellowed. "KICK THEIR ASSES, BOYS!"

They seemed to hear it 'cause their head whipped around and all four of them grinned at her. The boys stood next to each other and put one arm around the shoulders of their neighbor and raised the other arm to do the same gesture Thorunn did. Grinning Thorunn raised her voice again. "AVENGERS,"

"ASSEMBLE!" The boys called back over the screaming of the crowd, before their team and coach came up to them for a last review before the game. Smiling the blonde put her hand over her heart, touched by the gesture the boys gave her. Gods, how she loved them.

"Are you ready for the game?!" The speaker called as the teams got into position. Upon the cheers of the audience he spoke again. "Then let this game begin!"

The boys knew that it would be a difficult game with three players injured and two out of training. They had debated with the coach to play the game shorthanded, because James didn't want to risk the health of his teammates but the coach told them that this would be an even tougher challenge than it already was and James knew not to argue with his coach. Boston arrived with a full and completely healthy squad and were so ready to kick their asses but James wouldn't allow it.

As the first period got under way the game was a very guarded thing with neither team really taking charge, which confused James slightly. Were their opponents holding back? Just as he thought he was right it got pretty heated on the field. Boston fouled his teammates and one of them nearly knocked him out as well. Azari came up beside him to help him up and calm his temper so he wouldn't be send off the field. Gladly they made their foul shot but either way the first quarter ended with nearly more fouls than points! Two points each from James, Francis, Liam Donahan – one of the boy's teammates – and Finn McHearth meant Columbia finished the first quarter up by a single point 8-7.

The second quarter was an equally tight affair with defenses definitely on top. There was little by way of free flowing basketball and neither side possessed a real threat with outside shooting therefore this became a game of trying to work the ball inside to the taller players. This invariably led to lots more fouls and players going to the line for free-throws.

The Boston coaching staff realized that their players had to be careful not to give away silly fouls and also to rest where they could much to James' dismay. He had to find a way to win this game with and for his team. The second period did see a slight improvement in scoring with Columbia making 12 points and Boston scoring 14 pionts. At the half the score line read Columbia 20 – 21 Boston.

James growled at this and trotted over to the coach at the sidelines. During half-time the home side got a real dressing-down by their coach whereas Boston could be rightly proud of their efforts in stopping the two-time champions elect from playing anything like their normal game. Running a hand through his hair James came face to face with his coach just before he began to yell at them. "We must not give up, we must not lose faith. But it seems to me that you don't want it as much as they do! You girls can do better, you've gotta show 'em you want it too! Kick their fucking asses!"

"Yeah!" The team yelled back, whereupon the coach nodded.

"Cap, your team!" The coach said and gave James some space as she stood up straight.

The red head just looked at his teammates and smirked. "You heard the coach. We can do better than those girls, we kicked their asses twice so why don't accomplish our next head trick?!"

"Yeah!"

"We can beat them! We can and we will stomp them into the ground and get into the next league!" James yelled at them.

"Yeah!"

"We will go out there and show them what we are made of! Let's scare those poochies off with our roar!"

"YEAH!" His team scream and ran back onto the field ready to kill.

However, the second half began with a run of scoring for the home team and several errors by the visitors' side; the game was then stopped for several minutes as there was an error made with the courtside electronic scoreboard and it took a while for the officials to sort this out. The boys from Boston were frustrated and did anything but reviewing, while our boys came up with a brand new strategy.

On resuming Boston found themselves four points adrift and this quickly became seven points when poor offensive decisions resulted in Columbia getting easy scores at the other end of the court. Three parts through the game and the score line showed Columbia Lions 41 – 36 Boston Terriers.

By the start of the final quarter Columbia were starting to feel the effects of only having injured and untried players on the team and the coach bit his clipboard in frustration, fatigue coupled with foul trouble was never going to be the basis for a great end to the game. Just mere seconds after one of the home players had to be carried off the field Boston weighed in with a three-pointer to start with and brought this back to a two point game. The last minutes were nerve-racking. Both teams were head to head and no one seemed to be winning dominance. It got pretty heated as the last ten seconds were counting down and Thorunn had problems keeping up with the game as she suddenly saw one of Bostons players ram into James, who just received the ball from Francis and was knocked to the ground.

The whistle of the referee sounded but Thorunn could care less. Her heart was beating a hundred miles per hour as she watched James laying on the floor. Azari and Francis ran over to him, while Pym talked to the referee. This were the most terrifying seconds of her life as she waited for James to move and as he did she let out the breath she didn't realized she was holding. His friends helped him up as he held his ribcage and trotted over to the referee. Time was nearly up, only one move could be made and it was their foul shot.

The girls watched James talk to the referee before the latter nodded and the red head walked over to Francis. What was going on?

James was in immense pain but he didn't dare to show it so he quietly talked to the referee and after him agreeing James walked up to Francis and gave him the ball.

"What the fuck are you doing, Rogers?! Score this damn thing!" Their coach yelled, but James couldn't care less.

Francis looked a tad worried. "What's up, mate?"

"Score for me, I can't." He said, forcing his voice to stay even.

The platinum blonde frowned and looked at the ball that was passed on to him. "Man, are you okay?"

"I will be as soon as we won. Now throw this damn thing into the basket and let us celebrate." James said grinning and patted his best friend on the back with his right hand. he couldn't even raise his left arm without being in pain, his ribs hurt like a bitch too. Francis just nodded and turned to the basket and got into position. He nodded towards the referee, who whistled in return signaling the time to run down and Francis to throw. Everyone watched the ball flying, while Boston's players tried to catch it but to no use. The ball hit the rim of the hoop and rolled around it, nearly falling out of it but then falling right through it.

Loud cheers erupted in the gym and people were jumping out of their seats. Columbia won! They would play in the next higher league as soon as the season was over! Squealing the girls hugged and fought their way through the crowd to get to their boys.

Pym and Azari screamed in joy and jumped on top of Francis as soon as the ball fell through the hoop, celebrating. The whole team hugged, while the other team sulked.

"I knew you could do it!" The coach bellowed proudly and approached his players. "Never doubted your decision, cap!" He slapped James on the bag, causing him to wince and groan in pain. "Woaw, you should definitely get this checked before-"

The coach got cut off by four girls running past him each hugging or kissing a different boy. Amber tackled Azari to the ground and began to kiss him, while Kate tightly hugged her boyfriend and Selena just kissed Pym in pure joy. James was just wondering where the fourth beauty might be as he heard her voice.

"James!" She called, causing him to turn into the shout's direction.

"Thorunn?" He called back as he spotted her golden hair. Grinning he made his way towards her and as she was close enough she jumped into his arms hugging him tight, while he put his right arm around her waist, swirling them around.

Pulling back slightly to look at him the Asgardian beamed at him. "You guys were amazing! I can't believe it, you won!"

James chuckled and set her down. "Ever doubted our skills, shorty?"

Thorunn huffed and backed away one or two steps, before punching him playfully, whereupon he winced. "Oh my goodness, are you hurt?!"

James snorted as he tried not to laugh. An one-eighty turn from mad to worried in less than a second, must be a new record. "I'm okay. That jerk just had a pretty hard shoulder."

"Let me see." Thorunn said and lifted his shirt before he could even object. Seconds later she gasped, causing him to chuckle.

"Like what you see, shorty?" He asked, earning himself another punch but this time a lot more gentle.

Thorunn looked him in the eyes and let his shirt drop again before answering. "It looks pretty bad. You should get it checked and as soon as we're back at your house I will apply an Asgardian healing paste on it so it heals overnight."

"You don'-" James tried to object and stopped himself as he caught her glare.

"Don't you even _dare_ to object, James Rogers. I'm going help you, no buts, no objections!" Thorunn said sternly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Now get yourself checked up, while I congratulate my other friends." And then she was off. As the red head turned to see where she was going he saw her being squished in a hug from Azari and Francis, while Pym laughed at the face she made. Chuckling and shaking his head James did what the blonde just told him and went to the team's medic, he had to be fit for tonight's party after all.

* * *

After James got his ribs treated he changed back into his normal clothes and said goodbye to his friends.

"See you in two hours, guys!" He called over to his teammates.

"See ya, man!" A few boys called back, whereupon he left the locker-room with a huge grin on his face. He walked through the crowd of proud parents and fans, while looking for a head of a familiar golden blonde. As soon as he spotted her James walked over and lay his forearm on her head, grinning down at her. "Ready to go, shorty?"

"Of course." She replied after huffing slightly at her nickname. Just a moment later she bid her girlfriends goodbye and walked off with James. They walked up to his car, while chatting over this and that and drove home.

The moment James opened the door he stopped dead in his tracks. "Wh-… Did you do that?" He asked stunned as he took in his surroundings. The girls had outdone themselves with the décor. There were emerald green and white wimples and emblems everywhere, there were balloons, a bar, snacks and just anything a great party needs.

"Y-Yes…" Thorunn said timidly as she came to a hold next to him. "Don't you like it?"

"Like it?" James asked turning around to face her. The look on her face nearly startled him, she looked a bit scared, but as soon as a grin split his face relief washed over her. "I love it!" James exclaimed in the next moment and hugged her tight.

"Thank you, but I think we should get ourselves ready for the party." Thorunn said smiling and pulled back causing her hands to brush over James' injured ribs. He winced at the contact and caught her wrists to prevent any further skin contact. "And I need to check up on your ribs. Let's go."

And so they went upstairs into his room, only to have him speechless again and left them battering about why Thorunn cleaned up his room. Don't get him wrong it was really necessary to get his room cleaned for once but the thought of Thorunn doing it was just… oh gods…

As they calmed down a bit Thorunn instructed the red head to take off his short what he instantly did without thinking and the young Asgardian had to keep herself together to not stare him up and down. She quickly applied the healing lotion on his ribs and told him to not be such a baby. When she was done she left him alone to get ready herself.

One and half an hour later James came out of his room wearing fitted jeans and a dark red V-neck t-shirt that was kind of loose but tight enough to show off the majority of his lean muscles. His hair was styled slightly back and to the side to get his bangs out of his face. He looked so handsome that any girl would fall to his feet but he knew one girl that wouldn't.

"Thorunn!" He called through the hallway as he stood in front of a mirror and fixed his hair one last time.

"What?!" He heard her shout back.

James sighed. _Girls…_ "Come on, shorty, we have guests to greet!"

A groan sounded from inside her room. "Who aren't even here! Calm your pants I'm nearly done!"

"What are you even doing in there? You don'-" He cut himself off as Thorunn's door opened and a goddess stepped out. "Wow…"

Smiling shyly at him Thorunn looked down to inspect herself once more. Her dress was stunning. It was an emerald green dress with an off-shoulder neckline and long sleeves that hugged her boy down to her waist and then fell down in a circle skirt that reached down mid-thigh. It was just long enough that her mile-long legs were shown off. Her feet were clad in silver pumps and her hair was pulled back in a low, messy chiffon, while she wore simple but stunning make-up and the red lipstick she wore made her lips look so much more kissable.

"How do I look?" Thorunn asked timidly before looking up to meet James' stunning sky blue eyes while taking in how handsome he looked tonight.

Gaping he looked her up and down efore replying. "Y-You look great, Thorunn!"

The blonde grinned. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Chuckling he approached his crush and looked down at her. Even in heels she was nothing near his height, even though her forehead was on one level with his lips when she wore heels. His eyes wandered to her neck caught the sport where her hickey was supposed to be. Frowning he leaned in and inspected the spot.

"What?" Thorunn asked uneasy and backed away a bit.

"What kind of make-up do you use?" James asked, while intensively looking at her neck. "One can't even see the hickey."

Gasping in shock Thorunn slapped his chest and backed away even further. "One does not ask a lady those kind of questions."

James laughed whole-heartedly and grinned at his friend. "Okay, okay, got it. I'm sorry. You look amazing."

Blushing Thorunn smiled and looked down at the floor. "Thank you."

"Now." The red head put an arm around the girl's shoulders and lead her to the stairs. "Let's get this party started."

"Oh yeah." Thorunn replied giggling and went down the stairs to greet the first guests that were just arriving.

* * *

The party was in full swing, everybody enjoyed themselves, drunk, ate and danced. Thorunn was currently dancing with the other girls and had all the boys ogling over her.

"Man, 'Run outdid herself tonight." Azari said and nipped on his beer. The level of alcohol constantly rising but no one seemed to care.

"Yeah, I saw one guy getting a boner from just looking at her." Pym commented, causing James and Francis to choke on their drinks and looking at him shocked. "Calm your pants, he didn't touch her."

"Just his luck." Francis growled, taking a gulp from his beer. "Seriously guys, the only male I will accept to see by her side is you, James."

James choked on his drink again, coughing violently before looking at his friend. "What?"

Francis snorted. "Don't play dumb, we all share the memories of our other life. I'm pretty sure I remember you guys kissing and you didn't seem quite happy as Thor unannounced that she would only marry an Asgardian."

Without responding James killed his drink and went away to get a new one, but Azari couldn't help himself to yell after him. "Just enjoy yourself tonight! Grab a girl and snog her!"

Growling James pushed through the crowd of dancing people to get another drink just to end up participating in a drinking game with his teammates and the girls. it went on for a good hour before only him and a certain cloned were left. His sight was blurry but after a while he recognized her – how could he not recognize his crush?!

"Okay guys, the one of you who kills the next three shots will be declared the winner!" Jerry, one of his teammates, declared. "You go first, beautiful."

Thorunn grinned at him, she seemed quite sober but she must have been more drunken as he was and if that was true she just _so_ drunk… But back to the story. Brining her shaking hand to the shot glasses she killed each one in one swift motion and turned them around looking smugly at James. God, she was such a turn-on.

James slapped himself in his mind. _Stop it! She's your friend!_ With precise movements he took the first shot and drowned it, followed by the second but then he stopped. At least one of them had to stay at least a bit sober. Sighing he put it down and looked at Jerry. "I surrender."

The crowd cheered in joy and a few boys lifted Thorunn on their shoulders, declaring her winner of the game. Worried about her state of health James told the guys to let her down and was about to guide her to the couch in the living room as Thorunn decided that she loved the song that was currently playing – which was Honey I'm good by Andy Grammer – and dragged him onto the dance floor. Seeing her so happy made him happy and so he gladly danced with her forgetting about time and just enjoying the moment.

Thorunn and him were dancing the whole night and as the boys bid their goodbyes James realized how late it already was. Nobody was left, only him and Thorunn were still standing in the living room.

"Where are the others?" Thorunn asked slightly confused.

James laughed and looked at the beauty next to him. "I suppose the party is over and we didn't realize that they were leaving."

"Oh…" The blonde said, a tad disappointed. "But I don't want it to end."

James saw her pout and laughed at it. She was just too cute when she pouted. He turned to her and lay his hands on her shoulders causing sparks to run up his arms. "How about we change into something more comfortable and play a round of Black Obs?"

Thorunn began to grin and shoved his hand gently off her shoulders. "Oh, you're on."

"I'm going to smash you." James said smugly.

The young Asgraidan snorted in return. "As if! I'm going to change. I'll meet you at your room."

"Okay." James said still grinning and rushed up the stairs followed by Thorunn, who ran in her room and he in his. Getting rid of his tight clothes James grabbed a pair of grey sweats and a white tank top to wear before he prepared the PlayStation in his room and put the game in. Just a minute later his door opened and his eyes switched from the screen of his flat TV to the door only to widen at the sight in front of him. There before him stood the girl of his dreams clad in a pair of black yoga shorts and one of his old jerseys, her hair in a messy bun atop of her head and without any sort of make-up. She had never been more beautiful to him in this moment.

Laughing Thorunn skipped over to him after closing the door and plopped down next to him on the couch, grabbing one controller. "Ready?"

"Yeah." James replied after he caught himself and started the game. "You're so going down."

"Oh yeah?" The princess asked cockily.

James laughed and began to steer his character into the fight. "Oh yeah."

Their fight got pretty heated and the two of them were nearly wrestling on the couch. They yelled at each other and shoved one another, laughing. Each of them only had one life left so they got all out to kill the other in the game and as James spotted Thorunn's character he jumped. "Aha! There you are! Prepare to die!"

"What?!" Thorunn looked at him and then at his part of the screen. _Oh no_ … He got her cornered, there was no escape, what could she do?! Her buzzed mind only gave her one solution: smack that damn controller out of his hands. And so she acted. Abandoning her own controller she yelled "No!" and flung herself in James' direction only to see him pressing the button to shoot on his controller before she slapped it out of his hands and landed on top of him on the couch. She got him pinned down, her right leg between his, her hands on his chest and their noses barely touching.

They stared at each other for what seemed an eternity, before James let out a breath. "Ah, fuck it…" He mumbled before he put his right hand around her neck and pulled her lips against his. Thorunn moaned instantly and melted into the kiss. Running her hands through his hair she ran her tongue slowly along his lower lip earning her groan from James, who then opened his mouth to greet her tongue with his.

This must have been the best kiss he ever received from her as his hands wandered down to grope her butt and ground her into him, causing her to moan. Her hands began to roam his body before they sneaked under his top to caress his hard abs and tug on the fabric that clearly disturbed her. Moaning James sat up and pulled her yoga shorts a bit down her hips, only to have Thorunn pull up his tank top. James quickly lifted his arms, whereupon the stunning girl on his lap got him rid of the damn fabric. Slinging her arms around his neck and deepen the kiss even more Thorunn leaned back signaling James to lay her down. And so he did, settling himself between her legs.

He just couldn't help himself as he let his hands wander up and down her bare thighs, whereupon Thorunn gasped in pure bliss. But the loss of her lips against his didn't seem to disturb him as he began to gently but passionately kiss her jaw and neck, nibbling and sucking skin, while listening to Thorunn's sounds of pleasure. Her hands were roaming his back drawing lazy patterns on it and even once cupping his butt and forcing their hips further together. Gods he loved her. He let his hands wander farther up her thighs only to have his eyes widen as they made contact with the bare skin of her ass. _Oh god she was wearing a thong_.

His friend throbbed at this and immediately another moan tore from Thorunn's perfect lips, which he captured again. Exploring the gorgeous body beneath him further he led his hands under the jersey to massage her slim waist with his right hand while his left hand traveled further up. James moaned in union with Thorunn as his hand made contact with the bare flesh of her breasts. _Why isn't she wearing a bra?! Gods this woman will be the death of me…_

James was so caught up in the moment that he didn't realize that one of Thorunn's hands made its' way down his abs and into his sweats. It was the moment that her delicate finger brushed his throbbing member that he realized what they were doing. His eyes flew open in shock and he abruptly pulled back, backing up to the other end of the couch leaving Thorunn laying at the other end with a confused expression on her face.

Frowning she sat up and looked at him. Worried she was about to crawl over to him, but he stopped her. "No, stop."

An expression of hurt crossed her features as the words escaped his mouth. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you? Did I disgust you by doing this?"

"What?" _What?!_ "No! It isn't that, Thorunn. We cannot do this! We _must_ _not_ do this."

Thorunn looked at him, confused. "But I want to do this, James. I want to do this with you. I-"

"I love you!" He cut her off again, roughly, and this confession shut her up perfectly. "But we must not do this. We're drunk, you probably more than I am. What if you can't remember us doing _it_ in the morning? You can't just give up on everything you fought for, everything you stand for. Your father changed the law to make you queen one day but you will have to stay maiden until then. What if anyone sees us-"

Now it was her turn to cut him off. "No one will see us."

"What?" James asked, obviously confused.

"My uncle send me crystals to hide the area they surround from all-seers. No one will see us James." She said gently while inching closer to him, lust evident in her eyes. "I love you too and want to be with you. I-"

"I don't want to be the reason your father disowns or punishes you. I won't be the one to ruin everything you worked for. I… Please." James said, sadly and averted his gaze from the blonde in front of him. The girl then gently cupped his cheeks and brought his face closer to her, so that he had to look at her. He could smell the alcohol in her breath and see how uncoordinated the young Asgardian actually was. She was just about to say something as he gently brushed his thumb against her lips, silencing her attempt. "Don't. I promise you we will sort this out but please, sleep over it. I don't want you to regret it in the morning."

Being slightly disappointed the Asgardian sighed and nodded in defeat. As much as her body desired him, the taste of his, the feel of him, she understood his point even in her drunken condition. Carefully standing up she walked over to his bed and made herself comfortable in it. James just gaped at her earning him the most beautiful laugh he had ever heard. "I don't want to be alone tonight…"

Sighing but nodding James stood up as well and tucked himself into his bed next the blonde. He leaned over and briefly kissed her temple before turning around and mumbling a "Good night." Before falling asleep.

"Good night." Thorunn replied back and closed her eyes, falling asleep just moments later dreaming of what could have been between her and James.

* * *

A head splitting headache woke our favorite blonde mere hours after she fell asleep. She groaned silently and brought a hand told hold her forehead. Looking up she saw the sun barely rising on the horizon dying the sky into a mixture of deep orange and red. Trying to turn around, while wondering where she was Thorunn felt an arm slung around her waist, a strong chest at her back and a warm breath on her neck. Just then the memories of last night returned to her. Her eyes widened as she remembered that James and herself nearly had _sex_ last night.

A familiar heat pooled between her thighs as she thought about it. She couldn't deny that she loves James and wanted him to be with her, but then his words from last night repeated themselves in her head. She listened to every word and for once in her life she realized… that she didn't give a shit about them. Sighing she lay her head back down and closed her eyes before quietly mumbling content words. "I wouldn't have regretted it."

"What?" The voice startled her and she sat up straight in bed. Her head whipped around and just a second later sapphire met sky blue. Gods looked he sexy lying in bed with his chest bare and hair wild. Carefully James sat up as well to level their eyes. "What did you just say?"

Gulping and bringing her hands to cup his face ever so slightly. "I said I wouldn't have regretted it."

Seemingly that was what it took to let a grin split his face and inch closer to her. They were so close yet not kissing, he was waiting for her. Giggling Thorunn slung her arms around his neck and finally brought their lips together in a kiss that was even harder and deeper than all of their kisses before. They both moaned and only a moment later James let his tongue sweep between her lips to finally taste her again, her unique taste of white chocolate and vanilla.

James pulled her into his lap, while she dug her nails into his back and skull. She moaned in his mouth as his hands slid under the jersey she was wearing to massage her waist first only wand sneak higher after a few moments to cup her breasts letting his thumbs softly brush over her nipples until the pink buds were hard. In a painfully slow motion he pulled the shirt over her head and threw it away while kissing the tender skin of her neck.

Carefully James lay them back down with him half on top of her. He moved down slowly with his hands running up and down her sides while his kisses trailed further down, down her neck, along her collarbone and sternum. Thorunn gasped sharply as his lips came in contact with her nipples and engulf it, while his tongue played with the hardened bud. He repeated his actions on her other breast and groaned and started to gently nibble on her flesh as her nails dug deeper into the skin of his scalp and shoulder.

Kissing up her sternum once again to hungrily meet her lips he let his right hand slide down her stomach to lightly brush over her crotch and feel the dampness of her panties. Thorunn threw her head back and moaned as she felt his fingers against the fabric of her underwear, causing James to grin and kiss down her neck again, sucking at the base of it and leaving a mark. He then kissed her breasts again only to hear he wonderful gasps again.

Leaving her breasts James trailed his kisses down her flat stomach and shortly licked around her bellybutton before continuing his way down to her thong. Bringing his hands back down to her hips his fingers hooked into the sides of the fabric and slowly pulled it down. "James…" Thorunn gasped as he did so.

The red head chuckled lightly and met her lust-filled eyes. "It's okay, I got you."

Nodding she let him pull her underwear away before kissing his way up her legs, past her crotch earning him an even louder moan from the beauty on his bed and up to her lips again. As their lips met both of them gave every ounce of passion and lust they had and put in that breathtaking, tongue-wrestling kiss. Neither of them cared to breath, it was just the two of them enjoying themselves.

Thorunn's hands traveled down James' back and sneaked into his sweats groping his ass. James moaned into her mouth at this and gladly let her pull the damned fabric off his hips. Wiggling his legs James did the rest himself and laid down on Thorunn again. Their nakedness didn't seem to faze the two as they gladly made out even more on James' bed. Going the passion James led his up her thighs and slightly pushed them apart so his hand was between her legs. Slowly he stoked her sensitive flesh, whereupon Thorunn gasped and spread her legs a bit further. Smirking James applied a bit pressure and carefully slid one finger inside.

Thorunn moaned as she felt on of his fingers inside her, stretching her insides. Just as she got used to the feeling James began to slowly pump his finger in and out of her, receiving another moan in return. Gods it felt good… Just as she thought it was over a second finger joined the first one, causing her to arch her back in pleasure. James just kissed her as he began pumping again and listening to her moans. He even scissored his fingers to stretch her more, letting her cry out in pleasure.

The feeling that began to pool down there was a whole new experience for Thorunn and she was kind of afraid of it. "James…" She mewled between her assaults of his neck.

"I know…" He whispered huskily. "Just let go."

And that was what she did, she didn't hold back and the explosion of pleasure that erupted was breathtaking. She let out a loud moan and let her head fall back into the pillows as it ended. She merely felt James' fingers pull out and kiss her temple, before he lay down next to her. "You sure you want this?" He asked one last time looking into her eyes.

"Oh god yes." She said, while laughing and flung herself at him again, kissing the living daylights out of him. Then he suddenly rolled over her and seemed to search for something in his bedside table because she head its' drawer being opened and closed. A moment later James pulled her into a sitting position with him and let go of her lips. Thorunn looked down at his hands, which held a small package – a condom she realized. Her eyes met his again, both of them grinning and kissing each other once again, briefly but no less passionately before they pulled back to give James a bit of space to put the condom on.

This was the first time Thorunn saw his length. Of course she had nothing to compare it to but oh it looked to good. As if in trance her hand reached over and brushed the erect member of the boy she loved, causing him to gasp. Grinning Thorunn took the condom from him, ripped the package opened and shuffled closer to roll it on in a painfully slow motion. A deep moan escaped James and he arched back in pleasure at her gesture. Just as he wanted to lean forward again he lost his balance and fell off the bed with an unmanly screech.

Shocked at first Thorunn looked over the rim of the bed before laughing at James on the floor. "Oh, you find that funny, huh?"

"Yep." She said, laughing hard and didn't notice James jumping up and pinning her down on the bed again. She was quiet the second after that and stared into his beautiful eyes and leaned up to capture his lips once more. They both moaned and James ran his hands up her thighs to separate them. Inching closer his left hand caressed her hip, while his right hand was on her cheek as he lay down on top of her and having her arm running up and down his arms before settling on his shoulder and back. They kissed a few more moments before James pulled back and locked his eyes on hers again. "You ready?"

Grinning Thorunn nodded as she got comfortable under him. "Born ready."

Grinning James reached down and grabbed his member to rub the head up and down her wet clit. Tilting himself into the right position he began to carefully push into her and groaned as she squeezed around him. Thorunn arched up into him with a gasp as he further slid into her nearly effortlessly. He accidently slipped too fast into her at the end causing her to wince and squeeze her eyes shut. James could see a small tear in the corner of her eyes and kissed them away.

The feeling of him inside her, stretching her was amazing. As she opened her eyes and met his concerned orbs the slight pain was forgotten and she instantly leaned up to capture his lips again. It took another moment for him slide into place, his hands stroking her stomach and thighs as he pants and she whines. After a short moment James began to tilt his hips and withdrew from Thorunn before carefully sliding back in. Thorun moaned loudly whenever James repeated the slow action. A few minutes into it the blonde's hips began to match James' rhythm, causing him to grin against her neck.

In one swift motion he had their positions switched. He was sitting on his bed with Thorunn on his lap, is arms secured around her waist. Panting she looked him deep into the eyes as if waiting for what was to come. Smirking James carefully let her further down onto his lap, whereupon Thorunn's eyes widened and a loud moan tore from her lips. As she was settled on his lap he leaned back against the bed board and watched her pant. His pupils had to be as wide as hers, nearly hiding everything of their irises. He startled her as he put his hands on her bum resulting in her jerking her hips forward. James groaned forcefully and bowed his head to it lay on her chest that was, like his own body, already covered in a thin layer of sweat. Goodness… that felt good.

Staring at James for a second the young Asgardian understood what she had just done to him. But before she would do it again she wanted to know something. Spreading her legs even wider she felt James' length slide even deeper into her, stretching her to no end. They both moaned loudly and while Thorunn scraped the skin of his sculpted chest James clawed her bum. Panting the two looked at each other and without a word Thorunn repeated the action of rolling her hips on James' member, letting both of them see stars. Thorunn wanted to go faster but her hips denied her that wish, which James seemed to feel so he sat up straight again, put his arm around the beauty's waist, while she slung her legs around his and switched their positions back.

They bother were laughing as James established a rhythm from them both and constantly fastened his thrusts. Moans and groans filled the room as the tension returned to both of their abdomens. "James!" Thorunn moaned in a higher pitched voice.

"I know." James replied, forcing down a groan but it was of no use. Only a few deep thrusts later the Asgardian princess cried out his name, while he moaned hers as he spilled into the condom. Thorunn's insides clenched around him, letting her arch her back so their chests met. As their orgasms subsided James laid down on top of her panting heavily, just like her.

He lifted his head and met her eyes grinning at the content smile on her face. "You okay?"

"Never been better." She said, whereupon James lazily kissed her lips before withdrawing his softened member from her, causing her to hiss. Now lying next to each they kissed sloppily a few time before laughing and snuggling up against the other. "And you? How are your ribs?"

Chuckling James pulled her even closer. "I'm great! My ribs just throb and if you touch them it stings a bit but otherwise I felt never better."

Smiling Thorunn looked at his chest while lazily drawing pictures on his muscles. "I can't believe I just did this." Thorunn said, giggling.

James put his lips against her hairline and smirked. "Any regrets?"

"Yeah…" Thorunn breathed, whereupon James pulled back roughly staring at her with a shocked expression on his face. Seeing this Thorunn burst out laughing.

"W-What… Thorunn, you okay? Was it anything I did? Did I hurt you?!" James asked frantically only making her laughter worse. "Thor', tell me!"

That shut her up. The young girl fell quiet and glared at him, before punching his chest. "OW!" James whined, before Thorunn pointed her finger at his nose warningly.

"Don't. Call. Me. Thor'!" She emphasized every syllable. "Ever."

Gulping James nodded, hearing an 'hmpf' from Thorunn, who then crossed her arms in front of her chest and turned her back to him. "And so you know, I was about to say that a regret to not have this done earlier. With you."

Touched and stunned by her words James smiled and sat up to wrap his arms around the beauty in his bed, chuckling. "I love you too."

"You are an idiot." Thorunn replied, whereupon James laughed even louder.

"That may be." At those words the blonde's head turned around, an expression of disbelief and suspicion on it, but James only smiled lovingly at her before claiming her lips in a romantic kiss. "But from now on I am _your_ idiot."


	20. Special: Welcome to the Family

**AN/: Hey guys, long time no see ^^. I'm sorry I didn't get to üublsh earlier but I honestly had no idea how I wanted this chapter to turn out. And I have to admit that I'm not entirely content with how this turned out. I decided to let the ending a bit open so there was a bit left for the imagination but I hope you'll like it. :)  
**

 **And if you want to know what Thorunn's dress exactly looked like, I'll put a link on my profile because I fear that you won't be able to follow it if I paste it in here. ^^'**

 **So I want to thank all you guys for sticking with me and the story and for reviewing, I really appreciate it. Thank you so much!**

 **Now on with the chapter, I hope you'll like it and tell me what you think and if I should continue this or do another story about them and their children or not. I can't wait to hear from you.**

 **Lots of Love**

 **Annie :***

* * *

 _Special: Welcome to the Family_

Heaving a sigh she put the last piece of clothing in one of the suitcases on the bed and straightened her position, while putting one hand on her stomach and one on her back. The blonde huffed out another breath and turned to head out the bedroom and down the stairs, past the bathroom in which she could hear the shower running. Giggling to herself she shook her head and went down the stairs. Why did he always had to make such a big deal out of visiting her parents? They did this every few months, like they did with his parents but did she make such a big deal out of it? No.

Just as she reached the kitchen she heard thunder rolling near her and just a second later two screeching tornados rushed by.

"Give it back!" A childlike voice yelled and still sounded kind of cute even though it yelled.

A moment later a slightly more mature voice yelled back. "No! It's my turn." As this was said one blond and one red head rushed back into the living room that was connected to the open kitchen.

Sighing and rubbing her forehead the blonde raised her voice. "Kane! Aiden! How often do I need to tell you to not run in the house like this?!"

The two figures stopped dead in their tracks and turned to face the adult. Regret was visible in their eyes and just a moment later their postures slumped and heads bowed. "Sorry, mom." They said in union.

Smiling at her adorable children the blonde kneeled down and spread her arms for them, whereupon they quickly hurried into her arms. To her right her oldest son Kane put his arm around her and looked into her eyes. He surly was a handsome young man, even though he was just six years old, with his red, slightly spiked hair and dark blue eyes with brown highlights that he inherited from his maternal grandmother. On her left her youngest Aiden snuggled into her side with one arm around her back and one around her stomach. He too was quiet handsome despite his tender age of 4 and a half. Aiden had slightly longer hair than his brother but instead of red his hair was blond and his eyes were of a sly emerald green and lighter grass green, which he either had from his paternal grandmother or his uncle. You know Aiden was born with heterochromia resulting in two differently colored eyes, even though his eyes were still in the same color family you could still see the difference.

Kissing each boy on the top of their heads she smiled at them. "You know I love you both, but I slightly doubt you love each other…"

The boys' eyes grew wide in shock. "No!" Kane exclaimed.

"We do luv each other, mommy." Aiden said pouting.

Ruffling his hair the blonde grinned, before she began to giggle. The boys stared at her in confusion, before getting her intention behind her words. Kane gasped. "You tricked us!"

Smirking she tipped his nose and brought her two children closer to her. "It worked, didn't it? But please, listen to me, it would be wonderful if you would get along just for the visit and look out for one another. You know how your grandparents can be." The two boys nodded at her words causing her to smile. "Good, now bring the rest of the clothes you want to wear to your father and I's bedroom." They nodded and after kissing their foreheads she let the two go.

Looking after her two heroes she sighed and stood up with much effort. Huffing as she stood the woman lay her hand on her stomach and steadied herself against the kitchen counter.

"Thorunn!" She heard the voice of her husband call for her. "Have you seen my blue dress shirt?!"

Rolling her eyes the Asgardian took a deep breath to call back. "Seriously, James, how often do I need to tell you that you don't need to make such a big deal out of visiting my parents?! I told you that a jeans and a t-shirt would be just fine! You can dress up when the ball starts!" Gods, when did calling become so exhausting?

"I know but just in case you know I-" His voice got louder and just a moment before he cut himself off James reached the foot of the stairs and looked up to look at his beautiful wife. Immediately he became concerned. "Are you okay? Is it time?!" He asked, while rushing to her side.

Thorunn chuckled and lay her hands on his cheeks to calm him. "No, I'm fine. I told you it won't happen until a while after the visit."

The red-head in front of her sighed and took one of her hands in his before kissing it. "Yeah, I know… One should think I would be used to it by now, but after all that happened…"

"Shh. It's okay. We're fine." Thorunn told him smiling, whereupon James kissed her before falling onto his knees and kissing her stomach that was at the moment swollen due to her pregnancy. Yes, they would be getting another baby and yes they were really excited. It had been four years since Aiden had been born and to be honest this pregnancy wasn't exactly planned but as soon as they found out they were so happy, and so were the boys.

"You know I would like if at least one of our children would be born on earth. It's hard to make up places where they were born…" He mumbled next, causing his wife to chuckle.

"Have you finished packing?" Thorunn asked her husband to change the subject as he rose to his feet again.

He nodded and pulled two small suitcases out of his jeans pocket. "I used the shrinking tools Pym invented so it would be easier to carry them around. I also told the boys to get ready and the only thing missing on my checklist is you."

The Asgardian frowned playfully yet confused. "I'm on you checklist?"

"Of course, I would never forget you." He kissed her again and only stopped as they heard 'iuhs' from the hallway. James pulled back and chuckled. "Way to kill the mood, boys."

"You're welcome!" The two called back, grinning from ear to ear.

Sighing James took his wife's hand and kissed her engagement ring and wedding band that shined on her ring finger. "Come on, let's get your shoes and jacket and get this over with." That earned him a smack on the chest, but James didn't mind and simply chuckled at his wife's actions. "I love you too."

* * *

"Ready?" James asked as he led his family up to the portal that would bring them to Asgard.

His wife nodded. "Yeah, should be used to it by now." James nodded and squeezed her hand before he told his boys to step through the portal before both adults followed.

Just a moment later after they were sucked into the portal and spit out of it in Asgard. They were standing on a platform on top of the palace, a long carpet rolled out in front of them and guards standing alongside it.

James swallowed the lump in his throat. He hated these receptions but Sif insisted on greeting them this way because 'a future queen and the future crown prince should be greeting worthy of their statuses.' Pff. Yeah, exactly. As if Thorunn and their little Kane cared. And what about him and Aiden? Thor truly loved both his grandchildren but Sif's eyes only seemed to sparkle when 'her little prince' was close.

Sighing James turned to Thorunn, who had a hand on her stomach and the other clasped around Aiden's little hand. She was breathing heavily, clearly in discomfort. He hated this, every time they came to visit Asgard Thorunn's powers would be awoken and cause her discomfort at first. It wasn't that bad but what James hated was that they didn't know if it had any effects on the baby. Back when she was pregnant with Kane they visited Asgard a few weeks before the calculated date of their son's birth and after a fight with her mother she accidently used her powers, which caused Kane to be born a week early. No biggie? Maybe. But when they visited while Thorunn was pregnant with Aiden she let her control slip and went into labor. Thank the gods Aiden was due a few days later but it nevertheless scared the shit out of him. He loathed the idea of Thorunn in pain or discomfort… and now?

To say this pregnancy was an easy one wasn't quite cutting the chase. It was really nerve-racking. The first three months went smoothly but after an accident in the Avengers headquarters – as they were just there to see how is was going – everything got complicated. James nearly lost his wife and child due to this accident but the medics were able to safe them both. Thorunn still had a scar under her left breast as a remainder. Only one and a half months ago Thorunn had to undergo a surgery because the doctors discovered a rare heart defect on their child. It went well but after that she had to be extremely careful and take vitamins to make sure they baby would get all the nutrients it needed. Because of the injury Thorunn couldn't produce enough herself for the baby and the little one needed it to heal itself so she had to take them regularly.

Thorunn and the baby had recovered without a problem but she had to take vitamins and what not. Nevertheless James would make sure that his wife wouldn't use her powers this time. He loved her and their children too much to lose them. He just couldn't. James was afraid because the doctors on earth had told them that this birth wouldn't be an easy one if the baby were to be born naturally so they would have to perform a C-section to bring his little angel into this world. But he refused to think about this just yet, everything would go smoothly he would make sure it would.

Breaking out of his thoughts he shuffled over to the blonde and offered her his arm. "You okay, love?"

The Asgardian nodded. "Yeah, now I am." She smiled at him, causing him to grin and kiss the beauty next to him. "I think I got used to this. I feel stronger now that I have my powers and I believe our little angel is feeling better as well."

James chuckled and put his free hand gently on her belly feeling his third child kick his hand. "That is good."

"Can I greet my sister too?" Aiden called, causing both adults to chuckle. Since they told their children that they would be big brothers Aiden was convinced this one would be a girl, even though his parents didn't know themselves.

James smiled and bend down to lift his son up. "Sure, come here, champ." He lifted Aiden up and propped him on his hip so he could gently rub his mother's swollen stomach while they made their way up to the king and queen of Asgard.

"Come on! I want to go in already. It's getting cold!" Kane called to the rest of his family as he ran ahead. As soon as the little boy reached his grandparents he stopped dead in his tracks and bowed his head politely. "Grandfather, grandmother, it's good to see you again."

Thor smiled proudly at his grandson, who just now looked up to meet his eyes and grinned widely but before the king could say anything his wife began to squeal excitedly. "There is my precious little prince! How are you?" Sif asked while pinching his cheeks.

"I'm good. Aiden and the little one are doing well as well." Kane answered and earned a smile from his grandfather at this, but his grandmother ignored the most of his answer. Thor knew as well that Sif didn't seem to love Aiden as much as Kane, although he carried more of the visible Asgardian genes. Thor loved both of his grandchildren with all his heart and as soon as he tore his eyes off the heir of this kingdom and looked ahead the god locked eyes with the second little boy.

"Grandpa!" He called in happily and told James to let him down so he could run into his grandfather's arms.

Thor chuckled and went down on one knee, while spreading his arms to embrace the little boy. "Hello there, Aiden. How are you?"

"Good!" He exclaimed and leaned back to look him into the eyes. "I just felt the baby kick!"

The god widened his eyes in a playful astonishment. "You did? Is it strong?"

The little blond nodded eagerly. "Yep. But I think it's going to be a girl."

"Well that would be a delight, wouldn't it?" Thor said and briefly looked up to see his daughter and son-in-law standing before him. Grinning he leaned closer to Aiden's ear and began to whisper. "Let's hope the baby listened to you."

"What are you telling him again, dad?" Thorunn asked, while putting her hands on her hips.

Grinning even wider the god stood up and scooped his grandson up into his arms, before kissing his daughter on the cheek and shaking James' hand. "Nothing important. How are you two?"

"We're good, sir. Thorunn finally decided to listen to me and regularly takes her medicine." James said smirking, earning him a punch on the arm from his wife.

Thor chuckled. "Good, that means that this time everything will be going according to plan. I'm just a little sad that this little angel won't be born here."

The princess laughed nervously. "Yeah, but don't say this too loudly. For once I want to spend a calm vacation with my family, without any disturbances."

"That can be arranged. But do I need to remind you of the ball that will be held tomorrow on-" Sif began but was cut off by her own daughter.

"Yes, I know, mother." Thorunn said. "But if you don't mind we would like to get settled."

"Of course!" Sif exclaimed immediately. "Shall I send a servant with your belongings?"

James shook his head and lay his hand on the small of his wife's back. "No thank you, Sif. We have everything under control. Come on, boys. Wanna see your rooms?"

"Yeah!" The two exclaimed and hurried into the palace, followed by their parents and grandparents.

Sighing the adults followed and stalked through the huge palace, climbing up the stairs to the umpteenth floor and down a long hall until they saw a few doors at the end and a casual figure leaning against the wall his arms crossed. His green robes were a clear give-away but before one could even see clearly who stood next to the doors Aiden gasped and hurried towards the man.

"Uncle Loki!" He squealed before the man chuckled, kneeled down und opened his arms for the small boy.

"Hello, my little jackal. How are you and your siblings?" Loki asked, adoration visible in his eyes.

Aiden smiled and briefly looked back at his slowly approaching family. "They are good. Grandma pwayed favorites on Kane again. Mommy is exhausted, 'cause sis' is kickin' her again and 'cause grandma mentioned the bwall. Daddy and grandpa are helping her wough."

Chuckling at his babbling-language he nudged the little blond playfully. "And you? Are you helping your mother? Have you been a good boy?" Loki asked, knowing that the two boys in combination were quite a handful.

Aiden pouted and looked away. "It waz all Kane's fault…"

"What was my fault?" Another voice asked, whereupon Loki and Aiden turned their heads into its direction. There stood Kane, his arms crossed over his chest and a light frown on his face. "Hello, uncle."

"Hello, my boy. Come on, give your old uncle a hug." Loki said and opened his arms, whereupon Kane tried to sigh in an annoyed matter but failed miserably as a grin split his face. Kane hurried over and hugged his uncle tight after ruffling his brother's hair. "It's good to see you again."

"Good to see you too, uncle." Kane said smiling and talked to his uncle, while the rest of the adults approached.

Thorunn grinned at the scene that played before her eyes. Who would've thought that one of Asgard's once most wanted criminals would sit in one of the palace's hallways and cuddle two small children. Gods how she loved them…

"Everything okay, love?" she heard James' voice asking beside her, his thumb caressing the small of her back.

Contently sighing the princess leaned into his touch and smiled up at him. "Yes, we're perfect." For the next sentence she leaned closer so her mother wouldn't hear her. "But I can't wait to get home."

Her husband chuckled at kissed her forehead lovingly. "It's just two days. What could possibly happen?"

Yeah… what could happen? It was just a ball and one night's sleep before they were leaving again. She would be alright.

"My little fox." The voice of her uncle brought her back to reality. Smiling brightly she hurried over and hugged him as tight as she could with her enormous stomach. Pulling back Loki gently cupped her cheek with his left and her belly with his right hand, while smiling at her. "How are you feeling today, Thorunn? And dare I say you look even more beautiful than I remembered."

The young princes giggled. "Thank you uncle. I'm feeling good, but I can't wait to get this one to get out of me." She laughed and rubbed her belly gently.

"I can imagine." Loki chuckled and opened the door next to him. "Ready to get some rest?"

Thorunn and James groaned in unison. "Please!" Yep. Total soulmates.

* * *

"Are you done yet?!" Thorunn called over the huge suite she and James were currently in and getting ready for the ball downstairs. She urgently needed to use the bathroom and even though they've been married for nine years she still couldn't wee in his presence. She finds it embarrassing. Anyways, Thorunn just tried to squeeze herself into her dress for the night that she loved but couldn't manage to zip it up. It was a beautiful strapless gown that hugged her chest like a diamonded bandeau and just slightly dipped at the cleavage. The skirt of the dress war very flowy and went down to the floor in slight waves.

Just as Thorunn was about to give it up warm, comforting hands sneaked around her waist and a pair of lips attached themselves to her neck. "You look stunning, my love."

Sighing she leaned into her husband's touch, refusing to run her hands through his hair because she knew that he just styled it and would be furious if she ruined it. "Thank you, but our little one won't let me wear it, I'm afraid."

"Here, let me help you." He whispered softly, pulled back and zipped his wife's dress up all the way. "There you go. All done."

Smiling the blonde turned around and went on her tip toes to lightly brush her lips against James'. "Thank you." She whispered back and kissed him again. Sighing James slid his arms around her body and pulled her close while deepening the kiss, which Thorunn returned with equal fervor.

"You know…" James said as he shortly pulled back. "We won't be able to do anything close to this for a while."

Moaning when he latched onto her neck Thorunn dug her nails into his shoulders, right through his dress shirt. "May-Maybe tonight… after… after the party… But-" She felt James' breath on her neck as he sighed and only a second later he met her eyes again.

"Yeah, you're right." Smiling he pecked her lips swiftly before pulling back completely and holding his hand out for her. "But for now we have a party to attend."

The blonde nodded and quickly grabbed her flats before leaving the suite and walking down the hall to their children's room. Knocking before entering the young mother looked around the room for her sons, but wasn't able to find them until she walked up to the balcony attached to the slightly smaller suite. There on the balcony she found her sons sitting next to each other and looking into the star filled sky. They were already wearing their suits and she had to say they looked adorable. No doubt girls would one day swoon over them.

"What are they up to again?" James asked behind her, whereupon she shrugged.

"Let's ask them." With these words she went over to them and stopped right behind them doing what they've been doing, peering into the night sky. "What are you looking at?"

Kane shortly looked back at his mother before turning back to the sky. "We try to make out the different constellations uncle Loki showed us in a book. There are really cool ones!"

"Yeah, I think Taurus is pwetty cool, not only because it's my zodiac, but because it is stwong and can pwotect his loved ones." Aiden said excited as he looked at her.

Smiling the pregnant princess caressed her youngest's head and kissed his forehead. "And so are you. Do you know what my favorite constellation is?" Aiden eagerly nodded and also Kane seemed interested. "It's Lyra. It has two of the brightest stars in it and even though it is small one can't deny its beauty."

"I like that. Mine is Draco. Uncle Loki said that it represents Ladon the dragon that protected Hera's garden in Greek mythology. It's right next to Lyra, isn't it?" Kane said, causing Thorunn to grin at him.

"Yeas, darling, it is. Your uncle taught you well I see." She said, whereupon the red-head nodded. "Okay, enough peering for tonight, boys. We have a party to attend and I want to get to bed as quickly as possible." For once she managed to say this without blushing but to be honest she was very excited for later tonight and she wouldn't miss it for the world!

And so she shooed her boys out of the room and down into the ball room to celebrate with hundreds of guests. Thorunn and James had to greet every single one of them personally and as they were finally through they had a bit of time for themselves as Loki took care of the boys. James asked her to dance a few times, which exhausted her to no end but she loved every minute of it. As they finally sat down to eat Thorunn didn't feel so well so she refused to eat something, but James said he would just take something with him so she could eat later.

As the night progressed and the boys grew more tired the two parents began to bid everyone a good night and were about to leave with Kane and Aiden as Sif came up to her daughter and son-in-law with a wide grin on his face. "There you are. You aren't already going are you? A special guest just returned and asked to see you."

Thorunn frowned suspiciously. Her mother was way too excited. What was going on? "Yes, we were about to leave, mother. The boys are really tired and I need a bit peace and quiet, the little angle is exhausting me really fast lately. Can't this quest wait until the sun is up high again?"

"I wouldn't want to wait to see my beautiful princess in the morning…" _Oh no_. Slowly the blonde turned and came face to face with the man that nearly became her husband and tried to ruin her wedding. There before her stood no doubt…

"Cian, I didn't know you were invited." Thorunn said dryly, trying to stay calm. Why had he to do everything in his power to destroy their friendship…

The brunette smirked and looked down on her belly. "And I didn't know you were pregnant. Wow…"

"Nine years is a lot of time, Cian." James stepped in and put a hand on the small of his wife's back, which he knew would calm her a bit. "I thought you knew that a marriage would lead up to having children. Well I think I might have labeled you a bit more intelligent than you are."

Cian growled and balled his hands to fists. "And I should have killed you when I got the chance the day before your _wife_ throw her life away."

"Cian!" Thorunn warned and stepped a step towards him. "Leave James out of this. I chose to marry him, because I love him and I most defiantly haven't thrown my life away!"

A slight breeze could be felt in the room and James began to fear what was about to happen. "I think we should leave, love. You need rest."

"Don't call her 'love'!" Cian hissed dangerously. "You dirty scum don't deserve someone as an Asgardian."

"Cian, stop it!" Thorunn took another step, slowly raining her hand. No one could have predicted what his next move would have been but his eyes grew more dangerous as he caught sight of a small red head and a small blond trailing behind him. _No_ … Only a second later realization hit his face until it turned dark again and as Cian lunged for the two small children.

"No!" James and Thorunn called and just as he was about to move a lightning shot past him as his wife attacked her old friend, sending him flying past her children and into a wall. After that she was about to run to her shocked looking children as she felt pain in her abdomen. "Ah!"

"Thorunn!" James, Thor and Loki called worried and ran to her. James supported her by her left arm as she slumped in her position, breathing heavily, while her uncle held her other arm and her father kneeled in front of her.

"I-I'm okay. I… I just want to lay down." She said in a quivering voice, whereupon James and Loki nodded and began to lead her out of the ball room.

"Mom!" They stopped, how could they forget?! Quickly the two parents turned around and hugged their children close.

"It's okay, it's okay. You're fine." Thorunn said soothingly.

Kane shook his head and pulled back. "Are you in pain? Is the baby hurt? Is-"

"Shhh…" James said pulling his son close. "Nothing is wrong. Your mom is just a bit stressed and the baby is telling her to rest. So what do you think if you help me get you mom to bed?"

"We will help! Come, mommy!" Aiden said, beginning to drag her out of the room. "Bye, Uncle Loki!"

It took them a while to get her to the stairs where James scooped her up and carried her to their floor. As they arrived there James and Thorunn tucked their children into their bed, promising that everything would be okay in the morning and kissed them goodnight before returning to their room.

As they arrived there and after James closed the door Thorunn lay her hands on his shoulder and began to kiss his neck. The red-head moaned and was about to grab her face to kiss her back as he got to his senses and remembered that his wife was in immense pain just a few minutes ago.

"No." He told her and pushed her back gently. "You need to rest. Get changed and sleep."

She looked at him, dumfounded. "Wha-? But I thought-"

He kissed her shortly and shook his head. "Not tonight, love. You need to rest."

Pouting the blonde mumbled something and trotted into the bathroom, where she got ready for bed and as she came back wearing her night shirt James was already lying on his side of the bed smiling at her. Smiling back she walked over to the large bed and lay down beside him.

"Good night." Thorunn whispered, while peering into his eyes.

Grinning James leaned forward and kissed her forehead and belly before pulling her into him. "Good night."

* * *

Thorunn woke to a slight pain in her abdomen and a wet feeling between her thighs. Oh man, please don't let her peeing in bed again…

Sighing the pregnant princess sat up and held her belly, while feeling for the light on her bedside-table. Tired and groaning at the discomfort she was feeling Thorunn rubbed her eyes before looking down on the bed sheet to see if she lost it again, but what she saw there only let her eyes widen in shock and her throat produce a loud scream.

"Wha-" James asked groggily and turned to face his wife, whose eyes were fixed on something on her blanket. Sitting up he followed her eyes and immediately held his wife's cheek and belly. There on the blanket by Thorunn's thighs was a large strain of water and blood. The two were only brought back to reality as Thorunn let out a yelp of pain.

"What is happening?" James asked frantically. "Are you okay?"

"I-… I think the baby is coming." Thorunn panted out.

The red-heads eyes widened. "What? But you are only a bit over eight months along… How?"

"James!" She said to catch his attention. The moment his eyes met hers again she cupped his cheeks and kissed him shortly. "J-Just get the midwife and a healer. And make sure the boys don't wake up, I don't want them to see this mess."

James nodded, knowing his wife was in pain as she spoke. He quickly ran out of the door, down the hall and a few floors up until he reached Loki's and Thor's quarters. He knocked frantically, whereupon one very angry and one very annoyed looking men appeared by the doors.

"What?!" The two of them barked across the hall, where James stood.

Panting he looked at both men before he got the words out. "Thorunn. Baby. Coming. Lot of blood. Help."

"What?" Loki paled and looked at his brother from across the hall before he saw James running off again, followed by his brother and lastly himself. Together they ran to get a healer and three midwives before running back to Thorunn's and James' suite.

"James." Thorunn said pleadingly as she stretched her right hand out to him, while her left one clutched her swollen stomach.

Worry was clear on his face as he hurried to her side and took her hand. "I'm here, love. The healer is coming. Everything is going to be okay." He said as he soothingly caressed her forehead.

"Th-The boys." Thorunn said and squinted her eyes as another contraction wrecked her body.

James eyed the other two adults, whose eyes were still fixed on the blood strained sheet. He cleared his throat and got the raven haired man to look at him. "Could you make sure the boys don't wake up?" Loki nodded curtly and was gone. Just as he left the room the healer and midwives came into the room.

"Oh dear." One of the midwives said and looked at her colleagues. "Hurry, we need to stop the blood floss. Has the water broken yet?"

Thorunn groaned and writhed in bed before panting heavily and looking at the middle-aged midwife. "I… Yeah, shortly after I woke up."

"Okay, then let's get to work." She said and was about to lift the sheet when she noticed Thor still standing in the room. "My king, I have to ask you to leave the room. Only the husband is allowed to stay."

"Bu-" He was cut off by a muffled scream of his daughter.

"My lord, please." Thor just looked at his daughter again, before eyeing his son-in-law and only after receiving a nod he left and closed the door. Sighing the midwife let her assistants' angle the princess's legs before he looked under it and changed the blood soaked one Thorunn lay on. "You aren't ready yet, princess. I'm sorry."

James held her hand more tightly as minutes turned into hours and cold sweat covered his wife's forehead, chest and back, which made her hair stick to her body. She was panting and biting through every contraction, while tears formed in her eyes.

"You are doing great, honey." An older midwife told her as she lay a cold cloth on her forehead, while the others changed she sheets again. The midwife by Thorunn's feet called the healer over to look at something and James could hear them whisper. He only caught single words out of context but just these words send chills down his spine. _They can't stop the bleeding…_

"H-Hey… what's wrong?" Thorunn asked, whereupon his eyes flew back to her face.

James smiled and leaned down to kiss her nose. "Nothing. You're doing great. Just breathe and it will be over soon." The blonde just nodded and squeezed his hand at another contraction.

After another two hours and one failed and very painful attempt to push the healer studied Thorunn's swollen belly and palpated it. With a grim expression on his face he turned to the pair.

"The baby isn't in the correct position." The healer said, eyeing Thorunn as more sweat collected on her forehead and as her breath grew shallower, her skin sickly pale. "We have to turn it into the right position so you can start to push, princess. But it's going to hurt."

Thorunn nodded and held James' hand tighter, but before the healer could do anything James raised his voice. "Why don't you just do a C-section?"

The healer shook his head. "You see, my lord, we can't do that because of the princess's powers, which make her invincible from the outside. So she has to give birth the natural way."

Swallowing James turned to Thorunn and kissed her sweaty forehead before pushing a few strands of hair out of her eyes. "Well then, princess, it's going to be over soon." The healer said and applied pressure to certain parts of her belly causing the blonde to squeeze her eyes in pain.

After a few minutes the healer nodded in approval as he felt her belly again and sat down at her feet, lifting the blanket that covered her lover half to see if she was ready. "By the looks of it you will be ready in a few moments, the contraction were mere minutes apart the last hours so when the midwife tells you to you can start to push, your highness."

Thorunn nodded, her eyes dropping a bit before a strong contraction hit her again, causing her to scream. Then a midwife took the healers place and changed the bloodied sheets that they had placed under the pregnant princess. They waited for another thirty minutes before the midwife changed the sheets again and gave the go to push.

"Okay, honey. I need you to push when I tell you." The midwife said and told James to sit behind Thorunn so he could support her. "Okay, ready? Push!"

The blonde squeezed her eyes and hand, while pushing with all her might. She knew how to do it, at least she already gave birth to two boys before, but on the other hand was this one entirely different. She was exhausted and the blood loss didn't really help. Just then the midwife gave another signal for her to push. "Okay, you're doing great, love. Just breathe a moment." With hazy eyes she saw how the bloodied sheets were changed again and a seconds later she screamed and pushed in pain.

"Wonderful, I can see the head!" The midwife exclaimed excited. "One more push."

James caressed her head and gave it kisses as Thorunn pushed again before falling against his chest. "Thorunn?" He asked as she didn't move. Scared he shifted a bit in his position to look at her. "Thorunn!" His wife's eyes fluttered open again. "Don't give up just yet. It's nearly there."

"I'm tired…" Thorunn breathed as she turned her face into his chest.

"I know,… I know. But please, Thorunn, one more push and it's over. I promise." James sounded desperate but if she gave up now both of them were lost and he wouldn't lose them. He wouldn't allow it.

"The sun is rising again." Thorunn said tiredly, whereupon he looked up and saw the blood red sun rising on the horizon. His gaze shifted to the midwife, who got the sheets changed by another midwife again and looked at him with sad eyes. He understood.

"Come on, one more push!" James said, sitting behind her again and holding her cold hand. Oh, he will regret what he is about to do. "You can to it, Thor'!"

Thorunn's eyes opened and her brows furrowed in anger. "I said…" Her hand clamped around his in a very painful squeeze. He literary could her his bones crack. "Don't. Call. Me. Thor!" And so she pushed only to fall back into his chest a few seconds later, breath shallow.

"Wonderful, darling." The midwife exclaimed and just then quiet whimpers were heard from the foot of the bed. And as the midwife stood up she held a little bundle in her arms, which she carried to the other end of the room.

James grinned at his wife. "Gods, I love you. You did great." He kissed her head and climbed out of the bed to lie her down. "Now rest." He then parted from the bed to see it surrounded by healers the next moment. Deciding to let them do their job and help his wife he quickly walked over to the midwives, who just then finished cleaning and wrapping the baby in blankets.

Grinning she turned and handed him the small bundle of blankets in which his new born child slept peacefully. "Congratulations, my lord. She is perfectly healthy, but very small and weak. You have to be careful for the next few months but I believe everything will be okay."

"Thank you." James breathed in awe. He couldn't believe his luck as a proud grin split his face and his heart ached with love. He was a father again of a healthy little-… "Excuse me, what did you just say?"

"That you have to-" She started, but James cut her off. "No, before that. The healthy part."

The midwife stared at him, confused, until a knowing smile appeared on her face. "She is perfectly healthy. You have a little girl, my lord." At this James smiled even brighter and looked at his daughter's face as the light of the rising sun hit her tiny face. She was just so beautiful. A small tuft of blonde hair on her head had reflexes of red in them when the sun hit her head, she had her mother's cute nose and slender fingers, which he was holding right now. She was perfect.

"My lord, you may see the princess now." One of the midwives told him, whereupon he hurried over to the bed, in which his pale wife lay. He kneeled down beside her so he could meet her eyes properly and showed her their little girl.

"It's so tiny…" She mumbled as James lay her on her mother's chest.

"It is actually a she." He chuckled as Thorunn's eyes widened and watered in joy.

Smiling she caressed her head lovingly and turned to look at James. "What should we name her? This one is your turn."

"What about Lyra?" His wife's eyes widened at this. "I was playing with that thought since last night. And, you know, she is the tiniest out of our three, one of our three brightest stars and her beauty cannot be denied, so I think it suits her."

Thorunn smiled and leaned over to kiss James on the lips. "I think it's perfect. Lyra Jane Rogers… I love it." James nodded and lay a hand atop of her head while looking at their daughter. "You can introduce her to the rest of the herd out there if you want." By now she was sure it wasn't just her father waiting outside the suite anxiously.

"I would love to." He grinned as he took Lyra again, cradling her in his arms again. "You rest."

"Okay." Thorunn said and let the two go but raised her voice again before James left the room. "But James?"

"Yeah?" She asked turning around.

Smiling she sighed and snuggled into her pillow a bit further. "Let this be the last one, I don't think I can handle another handful like the boys."

James chuckled and walked over to her again, leaning down and kissing her lovingly. "Don't worry. I won't let you be in pain like this again." And after a loving smile and another kiss James stood again and left the room to introduce Lyra to their family. Sighing Thorunn looked out of the window to her left and saw the blood red sun shining in a beautiful orange nuance, similar to Kane's hair. Gods, she loves the boys and her new born daughter so much but after this traumatizing pregnancy she could live with three children. However Amber managed five was beyond her…

Smiling she closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax one last time before the sleepless night due to a crying baby began all over again.

* * *

 **AN/: And for those who want to know the childrens' full names they are:  
**

 **Kane Anthony Rogers  
Aiden Loki Rogers  
Lyra Jane Rogers**

 **I hope you liked the chapter! :D**

 **Love you all,**

 **Annie :***


	21. Special: The new Baby

**AN/: Hey guys! Long time no see... I'm so sorry I couldn't get an update done sooner but I had to write a paper that is due in two days and I'm still not done. I should be wrinting this right now but after I read all your reviews I thought 'screw it' and worte the last special. Yes, you read correctly, this was the last special for this story BUT I've got news... there will be a sequal! TADA! I hope you will all like that. :)  
**

 **But I will need your help for this one. So in the last bit of the special I gave you the basics and now it is your turn to be creative. Yep, I give you the choice of names, looks and powers and what kind of threat the new generation is going to face. :) All is up to you, with a bit of influence on my side. So here we go:**

 **As you read Azari has 5 children with Amber. My question now is, how many boys and how many girls should they have and what shall their names and powers be? be creative, do some research if you want, I'm open to nearly everything. :)**

 **You read that Pym had a boy. His name and powers are up to you too. Choose what you like.**

 **Francis has twins with Kate. I planned it to be boys (like the Weasly twins from Harry Potter or the Stoll brothers from PJO). It is your choice if they are staying boys or if it should be a couple or two girls, you shoose also names and powers. Another thing for you here is that I wrote that Kate isn't there. So waht happened to her? Did she leave Francis and the boys or is she just on a conference for something? Who knows ;)**

 **You can also choose the powers of Kane, Aiden and Lyra and you are allowed to create ships :D I'm quite curiouse who you pare with who. ^^**

 **Be creative and leave a review or PM with suggestions of names, powers, ships and future enemies behind. I'm looking forward to it. :***

 **Also I want to thank all of you for sticking with me and the story, thank you to all those who reviewed, followed or favorited, it means a lot to me. You guys are amazing, this wouldn't have happened without you! :* I love you guys.**

 **And for all of you, who know Soul Eater, I published a story of a next generation fic of that too, check it out if you want :)**

 **Once again, thak you so much, I can't wait to hear from you! See you in the first chapter of the sequal, that will be published as soon as I got all the information from you that is needed. Love you guys!**

 **Lots of Love**

 **Annie :***

* * *

 _The new Baby_

After briefly glancing back at his wife James exited the suite and closed the door quietly behind him before raising his head. Man, they definitely wouldn't be getting another baby. He couldn't let and see Thorunn suffer like that again…

As his eyes roamed the hallway he saw two man sitting on the floor, their backs against the wall, heads down, while a silent snore was heard. Smiling he neared the king and his right hand, before kneeling down in front of them careful not to startle his precious princess. He lightly tapped both men on the shoulder before they startled awake, eyes wide in panic.

"What? What's wrong?!" Thor started and grabbed James' shoulders forcefully. "Why are you here and _not_ with my daughter?! How is she?!"

Loki lay a hand on his brother's shoulder, whereupon the thunder god's eyes landed on him. Loki's eyes quickly darted toward James' arms before landing back on Thor. The king frowned and followed his brother's eyes and only a second later they went wide as saucers. "By all heavens…"

"Thor, Loke, meet the new baby." James said proudly, before looking down on her again. His blue eyes were so full of pride as he looked at Loki, who seemed so entranced in the sheer beauty of the baby. "Want to hold her?"

Loki looked as startled as Thor. "Her? As in: a girl?"

James just chuckled and forced his finger free from his daughter's grasp. "Yeah… Do you want to hold her now or what?"

"Ehm… I would be honored, but I believe it is your turn, brother. I had the honors with Aiden." Loki said, slightly bowing his to the king.

Thor roared in laughter and slapped Loki on the back. "No, it's alright. You may hold her."

"No you may." Loki countered.

Thor frowned. "I said, you may."

"No y-" The god of mischief began, but was cut off by the husband of his niece.

"Okay, stop it." James said sighing as an idea formed in his head. He smiled. "I think I have the perfect candidates for this honor. But first of, where is Sif?"

"She went to prepare everything for the new addition of the royal family and, and I quote 'start to send message to the high lords to find a suitor for the new princess'." Loki said, causing James to frown angrily.

"Like hell she will be deciding who Lyra is to marry one day! She will not take my daughter from me, or any of my children!" James barked, causing little Lyra to fuss in his arms. "Oh, hush, sweety." He said and lowered his head to nuzzle her nose with his, whereupon she stopped fussing and beamed at her father before putting her hands on his cheeks not quite opening her eyes to see the color yet, but nevertheless causing all males to chuckle.

"We won't let her do that. I will speak to her as soon as I made sure that Thorunn is well." Thor said in concern.

James nodded. "Then you do that. I will introduce the baby to her brothers." James said, whereupon Thor nodded.

"I will accompany you." Loki said, receiving a nod from the human and followed him to the suite of the boys while Thor stepped into Thorunn's and James' suite. After a while of walking in silence Loki smirked and faced the younger male. "Lyra, huh?"

James smiled. "Yeah… The boys were gazing the stars yesterday and started to babble about constellations that you showed them." Loki smirked even wider at this. "To name the baby after a constellation is quite to your liking, isn't it?" Loki just grinned. "I should have known…"

Laughing the god slapped him lightly on the back and stopped at the boys' door. "Let's just say that I suggested something like that to your wife on multiple occasions in the past, even before the boys were born. I'm quite happy that she didn't forget."

"Does she ever?" James smiled and looked at Lyra.

"She really is beautiful." Loki said as he opened James the door, whereupon the red head only smiled. He strode inside the suite and looked for his sons, who – just like he thought – were still sleeping in their beds. Smiling James sat down on Aiden's bed and nudged the blonde, while Loki did the same to Kane. Slowly the two princes seemed to wake and as Aiden's two green eyes met James' blue ones the latter smiled. "Morning, son."

"Papa?" Aiden asked, frowning as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What are y-" His eyes were fixed on the small bundle in his father's arms. It seemed like his mind tried very hard to process what he just saw, so hard that he didn't even notice his older brother waking up.

"Uncle Loki, wha-?" Kane turned, while rubbing his eyes and stilled in his motion as he saw is father net to his brother. His mouth fell open. "No way!" Quickly Kane hurried over and plopped down next to his younger brother.

"B-But… just yestewday it was in mama's belly." Aiden said slowly, earning a chuckle from both adults.

"Yes, bud. We were just as surprised as you are now, but your little sister wanted to meet you faster than we thought." James said, whereupon both his sons' eyes lit up like flashlights.

"Sister?!" They asked excited.

James nodded. "Yes, you are the first to see her up this closely and the first to hold her. Boys, meet your sister, Lyra Jane Rogers."

The boys beamed at him. "Lyra?!"

Both Loki and James laughed. "Yeah, you mom and I quite liked the idea and so we named her that. Now, do you want to meet her properly?"

Eager the boys nodded. "Here." James said and instructed the boys how to hold their sister together. "Careful, you are her older brothers. It is your task to protect her when your mom and I are not there to do so. And you also have to look out for each other, you are family. Don't forget that."

After shortly looking at each other Kane and Aiden nodded at their father, before looking at their sister again. They stayed silent for a while and as James was just about to take Lyra back so that the boys could go see their mother little Lyra yawned and opened her eyes for the first time. All attending males gasped or gaped as the little girl babbled in her brothers' arm, while her mercury eyes darted from one brother to the other. James could just watch, he'd never seen it but his father told him that his grandmother had the most stunning eyes, as silver as the moon and as bright as the sun on a hot summer day. He never understood why his father loved those eyes so much but now he knew. One look into those eyes and he was a goner and James knew that his sons and the god next to him were to. He was one hundred percent certain that they would kill anything that tried to hurt their precious little princess without even thinking about it and James was totally okay with that.

Waking out of his daze he sighed and lay his hands on the shoulders of his sons. "Come on, boys. How about we go see how you mom is and let her bond with Lyra for a bit." Nodding the boys handed him Lyra and jumped out of their beds before running out of the room and down the hall to their parents' suite. Together they burst through the door, causing Thorunn and Thor to turn their gazes to them.

"Mom!" Kane and Aiden called before they hurried over to the bed, jumped into it and hugged their pale mother. "Are you okay?"

Smiling the blonde stroked her sons' hair and looked at them lovingly. "I'm alright, don't worry."

"Mom, you look so pale." Kane said as he brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. "Are you sure, you are alright?"

The mother giggled and strained herself to sit upright and kiss the boy's head. "Yes, I am certain, little hero."

"Just let her rest, Kane." James' voice sounded from the door, whereupon Thorunn's eyes landed on him. "Hello, love. Wanna let us join you?"

Thorunn giggled. "Of course."

"Well… I know when I am not wanted." Thor said as he rose from his spot.

"No, father, it isn't-" Thor cut her off as he raised his hand.

"It is alright. You five bond and I will try to calm the raging storm." Thor said, sending James a look from which he could read that he meant Sif. Nodding the god left the suite and closed the door behind him as James climbed in bed next to his wife and sons. He handed his daughter over to Thorunn and kissed his wife before they fell into a light conversation about what the future may have in store for them, not noticing that they were watched from afar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Are you sure you are leaving already?" Sif asked, trying to get a hold of Lyra and her own daughter.

Thorunn sighed and gestured towards James and the boys to move their stuff to the portal. "Yes, mother, I am certain. The healers said that I was free to leave the bed and go home as long as I take it easy and I am planning on doing so."

"But, honey… what are we going to do about Lyra's princess edu-" Sif started but was cut off by her husband.

"Sif, let her go home and calm down, get used to the new addition of the family. We can talk about that part when they come to visit the next time." Thor said and nodded towards his daughter to leave, while Sif scolded him.

After reaching her own husband and sons Thorunn sighed and leaned into his welcoming arms, careful not to squish Lyra between them. "Have you contacted your parents yet?"

James nodded. "They are waiting for us at him. The guys wanted to come too." He stopped as he saw the look his wife gave him and he rubbed the back of his neck. "I know, I know. I'm sorry but as soon as I told them that you went into labor and had the baby they went crazy and wouldn't quiet down till they saw you, so they will be waiting for us too."

Thorunn just sighed and shook her head as they passed Heimdal and waited for the portal to open. "Are they bringing the kids?"

"I don't think so." James said and watched relief washing over his wife. "I told them you needed to rest and that Lyra was still too young to be surrounded by such huge crowds."

"Thank you." Thorunn said with a sigh and leaned against him again. She wasn't as fit as she normally was but she could manage. The bleeding had stopped six days after Lyra's birth. The healer said that her body handled it like it was one of her periods so the contractions of her muscles stopped the bleeding and now two days after that she was finally getting some color back. Nevertheless she was still weak and needed to sit as soon as they arrived home, but in the end the pain was worth it when it was the little wonder in her arms that came out of it.

"You may proceed, your highness." Heimdal said as he opened the portal, whereupon the four bid their goodbyes and stepped through it. After appearing on their porch the two boys ran up to their door and eagerly knocked to see if their grandparents and uncles were there and surely their grandmother opened.

"Oh hello my precious little angles. How are you?" Natasha asked as she hugged the boys.

"Great!" They said in unison.

"Lyra is great too." Aiden said proudly and looked behind him to see his parents walking towards them.

Natasha's eyes widened. "Oh my, dear."

"Hello, Tasha." Thorunn smiled and kissed her mother-in-law's cheeks. "Do you want to hold her?"

Natasha eyed her shortly before looking at the little beauty in Thorunn's arms. "May I?"

Thorunn chuckled, suddenly feeling herself weaken at the loss of her powers. "Of course. Here." And so she handed her daughter over and looked at James, who nodded and let her inside after kissing his mother on the head. He led his wife to the couch so that she could sit and as her back came in contact with the cushions four males appeared from the kitchen. One of them her father-in-law, who greeted her lovingly and soon after that walked over to his wife to look at his grand-daughter. The other three men were her best friends, who looked at her worriedly, but as soon as she smiled they ran up to her and hugged her tight.

"Oh gosh, you are okay." Francis breathed and cupped her cheeks shortly, before sitting down on the floor in front of her.

Pym nodded. "Yeah, we were worried sick."

"More like went ridged." Azari piped in. "As James told us you gave birth so early we didn't know what to think. I'm not even sure Matt knows, or Tony."

"Guys, calm down. I'm fine, I promise." Thorunn said as James lay his hand gently on her shoulders from behind. "It was a tough birth but I managed and Lyra is fine, see?" She pointed over to her parents-in-law, who fawned over the baby just as Steve gasped and stared at James for a moment before glancing back at the baby and back at James.

"W-Why have-" He couldn't find words to describe what he saw he was just over the moon. His granddaughter had his mother's eyes.

James smiled. "Surprise. I thought I would let you find out, I was quite shocked myself but it suits her."

"It does indeed." Steve smiled absently and gazed back at the girl, while James talked to his friends.

"You see? Both of my girls are fine. Now calm down." He said and sat down on the armrest next to Thorunn. "Anyways, how have you been?"

"You know, the usual. It isn't a piece of cake to have five children…" Azari sighed and kneaded his temples. "But I love those trouble-makers."

The friends chuckled. "I know what you mean. Every time I turn my back on my boy it seems like he is searching for a way to blow up the house with one of his inventions. Sel is taming him, though." Pym said rubbing his neck.

"Wouldn't that be your job?" Thorunn asked, giggling.

Pym shrugged. "He won't listen to me. Sel always knows better than I do how to speak to him."

"I know what you mean. But I got two of them." Francis said, while thinking of his twins. Those boys are a lot of trouble. "But at least they listen to me."

"How are you coping now that Kate isn't there?" Thorunn asked concerned, laying a hand on his.

Francis smiled at his old flame and patted her hand. "Quite good, actually. We are having a lot of fun."

"Well, I hope it stays that way." Thorunn said and stood up. "Now enough talking. Who wants to hold the baby?" Upon that the three nearly fought who was going to hold her first and in all that chaos it seemed as if they were young again. Fighting for good and defeating what was threatening their loved ones. After all what they have been through Thorunn began to wonder what the future hold for their children and what adventures they would go on, while being completely unaware that a presence lurked near their house and was watching them before disappearing into the shadows of the trees.


	22. Book II - Just another Family Gathering

_Book II – Just another family gathering_

"Aiden!" A voice rung through to him. "Aiden!" Gods, he knew that voice too well. "Aiden, you need to get up, if you want to shower before the others arrive!"

The young blond groaned and rolled over on his stomach before smashing the pillow over his head. He didn't want to get up yet, the training with Kane last night killed him… Just as he thought that this little monster had given up his door was opened and just a second later something – or someone – jumped onto his back.

"Aiden! Come on!" She wouldn't give up, would she? "Please, if you don't stand up now Kane will come up here and get you out of bed."

The blond groaned and pulled his pillow off his head before turning it so he could look at the girl on his toned back. Her silver eyes met his two green ones causing a grin to spread on her lips. "You're a terrible liar. Kane is never awake at such a time."

Her grin got even wider. "You're right. But I thought you wanted to shower since you didn't last night after your training session and you practically fell asleep in my doorway." She giggled and plopped down next to Aiden on his bed.

Sighing he popped on his elbows and watched his little sister next to him. 17 years have passed since she was born and as annoying she could be at times, he loved her with all his heart. Her golden locks now fell down to her bellybutton and turned slightly redder the farther they went down, but never turning completely red like their brother's and father's hair. Her skin was still as pale as his, which was one of the few things that even made it seem like they were siblings, next to their blond hair. He smiled lovingly – yet fucking tiredly – at his little sister and flicked her forehead.

"Ow!" She complained, attempting to slap him in return but was surprised as Aiden caught her hand quickly. "Wow, your reflexes got faster."

Aiden chuckled. "Thanks, sis."

He said and watched Lyra lower her hand before standing up and heading to his door. "I will be down stairs and help mom prepare everything. You shower before Kane and dad wake up, you know that otherwise you will be the last to shower and we wouldn't want Mr. Handsome to be late."

Aiden laughed and sat up in bed, while throwing the covers off him and standing up. Lyra's eyes went up and down his body before she frowned. "Has Mr. Handsome been to the gym lately? 'Cause those muscles weren't there last time I checked."

Again he laughed, why was his sister so good in making him laugh? "No, I haven't, Flipper and it is slightly off-putting that you're checking me out."

"It's not my fault that all the girls at school fawn over you and Kane whenever one of you picks me up and those gatherings don't help either." Lyra said, while massaging her forehead. That caused Aiden to frown. His sister only massages her forehead when something is off.

"You okay?" He carefully asked, not approaching her yet because he knew that she would shut him out then.

His little sister sighed and nodded. "Yeah, just school. It's more stressful now that it is only a year until graduation." A lie, Aiden knew so much, but why was she lying to him?

Smiling he walked over to her and hugged her tight. "Don't worry, the stress will decrease and if you ever need anything you know that you can come to me or Kane or mom and dad." He felt Lyra nod against his chest, whereupon he let her go and smiled at her scrunched up face. "That bad?"

"Terrible." She agreed and pushed away further. "Seriously, Uncle 'Zar and the guys will flip if they smell you."

Aiden chuckled. "Okay, okay, I'm going. But do me a favor and save a few pancakes for me."

"On it." Lyra said as she went down the stairs and left her brother alone again. For a short moment Aiden debated with himself to just lay down again, but on the other hand if he did his brother and father would occupy the bathroom forever and he wouldn't have that… again. So he grabbed new clothes and a towel from his cupboard and left his room to take a very long and very hot shower so that his family would know what he was dealing with for years. Smirking he closed the bathroom door behind him. Oh, they wouldn't know what hit them as soon as the water would start running.

* * *

"Have you managed?" A beautiful blonde woman asked as she emerged from the kitchen.

Lyra nodded and hurried over to her to help her decorating the rest of the garden, while putting the rest of the food on the table and saving Aiden a few pancakes. "Yep, it took a while but he is in the shower now. He looked really beat when I woke him up."

The woman sighed. "I should tell your father that he shouldn't be so hard on him."

"No." Lyra said quickly. "I don't think you should, mom. It's good for him, he got a lot stronger since the last time I saw him."

"Well then, he will be alright." Her mother told her and set another plate on the long table under a bunch of trees in their garden. "Lyra, would you be a darling and fetch me the salads from the kitchen?"

The young blonde nodded. "On it, mom." She said and hurried inside again. As she entered the house and hurried through the living room she heard slurping from the kitchen. _What the…?_ Frowning the young blonde went over to the fireplace and grabbed a sword from behind it. Then she very carefully lifted herself into the air and flew into the kitchen to eliminate the intruder. As she reached the kitchen the young girl braced herself for the attack and prayed to the gods of Asgard that her strength would not leave her when she charged.

Nodding to herself Lyra held the sword up higher and flew into the kitchen to face the intruder, which she recognized as male, but she recognized too late who that male was as her sword went right through his body and cut the cup he held in hand in half. "Oh my gods…"

"Not again…" He sighed and turned around to face the girl. "Can't I drink my tea in peace for once?" Lyra just stared at her brother with wide eyes and tried to calm her breathing before she scrunched her face and hit her brother's chest. Hard. "OW! What was that for?"

"You scared me, you damn idiot!" She exclaimed and hugged him tight before he could say anything back. "I could have killed you."

Aiden sighed and put his arms around his sister. "I'm sorry. But you really need to stop being so paranoid."

"I know." Lyra said against his chest. _Yeah, I just need to releax. This isn't school…_ "But thank gods for your magic."

Aiden chuckled. "Well at least someone in this family has talent."

His little sister smiled against his chest and hugged him tighter. "Bastard." She mumbled and listened to the breath he exhaled in a snort as she heard steps coming towards them.

"Lyra? What is taking you so long?" Her mother called and came into the kitchen only to find two of her three children and her sword standing in front of each other, while facing her. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing, mom. I just showed Lyra another one of my tricks." Aiden said smoothly, while smirking.

Thorunn frowned at her second oldest son and crossed her arms. "What tricks?"

A smirk graced Aiden's aristocratic features. "Watch this." He said and raised his hand in graceful movements, while a green light shimmered around them. Thorunn and Lyra watched in awe as the bowls of salad were lifted into the air and set themselves on the cooking island behind them. Proudly grinning at his work he looked at his mother and sister, while waiting for an answer.

His sister as the first to recover and squealed in excitement. "That is awesome, Aiden. I didn't know you could do that next to the magic Uncle Loki taught you."

"Does your father know you can do this?" His mother asked next, looking torn between her emotions.

Aiden nodded, smiling reassuringly at his mother. "Yes. He supervised Uncle Loki teaching me."

"How long?" Thorunn asked stepping closer.

Suddenly the boy began to feel uneasy. There was a reason why they hadn't told his mother about this special power and that there was someone else, who trained him beside his uncle. Swallowing he looked at his mother with his two green eyes and opened his mouth to speak. "Six years."

His mother's jaw dropped. "Was that way you had to switch school back then?"

Aiden avoided her eyes. "Kinda…"

At this the blonde sighed and hugged her son tight. "Oh, darling, why didn't you tell me?"

"Different reasons." Aiden confessed sighing. "Mainly because Kane was always the one with the amazing powers and I only the 'spare', who only served purpose if something happened to the crown prince. But other than that I was just overwhelmed and didn't know how to deal with a power that even my uncle couldn't achieve."

Thorunn's eyes watered at her son's words. "No… you are not the spare for Kane. You are your own person, you have the choice to be whoever and whatever you want to be. And those powers only chose a strong individual with a great future. So embrace them and make us proud."

The blond was stunned at his mother's words, he certainly didn't expect such an answer, but he loved his mother even more for it. "Thank you, mom." He breathed and hugged her small form tighter to him and only a second later felt his sister join the hug.

"Okay." His mom said as she pushed away and brushed a few tears out of her eyes. "I think we should set the salads on the table and wake your brother and father before the others arrive." Nodding her two children followed their mother out in into the garden again, before heading upstairs to wake their brother.

* * *

"Who has the honors?" Aiden asked smirking as he leaned in the doorway to his brother's room.

His little sister smirked as well and looked up to him before mentioning for him to enter the room. "I think it's your turn, dear brother."

"I hate you." Aiden said sighing and stepped forward. Raising his hands the blond concentrated on the task at hand. Only a second later he watched his hands be engulfed in a mixture of light and emerald green energy. His hands twitched a little as he moved them with such grace that Lyra was more than impressed. She watched the energy floating over to her oldest brother and settling around his head, before his eyes shot open while a yelp escaped his lips.

As his body shot into a straight sitting position his right fist began to glow bright white and was raised to punch the one responsible for his not so gentle wake-up call, but stopped when his eyes landed on his sister, who now sat at the foot of his bed smiling brightly at him.

"Morning, brother." He heard a voice that didn't belong to his sister, whereupon he cast his eyes to his younger brother, who stood next to his bed. "Sweet dreams?", he then asked, a sly smirk gracing his lips.

Kane furrowed his brows and glared at his brother. "I know your visions when I see one, blondie. And I will repeat myself only this once: stay _the fuck_ out of my head!"

"Calm your tits, man. Mom told us to wake you, the others will arrive soon." Aiden told him, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Kane ran a hand through his red hair and looked at his little sister. "How soon?"

Lyra just shrugged. "15 Minutes?"

"What?!" Wide-eyed the redhead jumped out of his bed and began to collect clothes to wear.

"Calm down, beauty queen." Aiden said, chuckling. "You know that Uncle 'Zar and the lot won't arrive on time, so no pressure."

Kane groaned and headed for the shower. "How come you are even awake before me, Barbie?"

"You can thank Flipper for that." Aiden said as he sat down next to Lyra and put an arm around her shoulders.

"And you didn't think of me first?" Kane asked, while he faked hurt. "I'm your oldest brother! I was the first to hold you when you were a newborn."

Lyra snorted, while Aiden raised his left eyebrow which was split by a scar that he got back in his middle school years. "Correction, idiot. We both held her and furthermore that argument was completely beside the point."

Kane grumbled something along the lines of 'stupid know-it-all' and left for the bathroom out of which their father just stepped. "Well good morning, you three."

"Morning, Dad." Lyra just beamed at her father, skipped over to him and kissed his cheek before she turned to her brothers.

Kane just rushed past their father with a quick "Mornin'." and disappeared into the bathroom, which caused the other redhead to chuckle. He then turned to his second son and clapped him on the shoulder. "How are you feeling, bud'?"

Aiden just shrugged to hide his wince from his father's clap. "Quite good. Can't wait for the next session."

James chuckled. "Always so sarcastic…" He sighed. "Anyways, we should go downstairs, your mother might be already waiting."

* * *

"Finally, what took you so long?" Thorunn asked as her oldest decided to show up in the garden.

Kane rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously. "I'm sorry, Mom. I still had to do my hair."

The blonde sighed and soothed her own hair back. "Fine then. The others are about to arrive, so behave."

"Why should we behave, they've known us all our lives." Aiden argued, while looking between his mother and the pancakes on his plate.

James chuckled. "He's got a point, Love."

Thorunn just sighed and contemplated what to say when she saw a group of people approach. "Amber, Selena!", she called, stood up and hurried over to hug the women.

Lyra sighed and gave a strained smile before she rose to greet the rest of their extended family, which did not go unnoticed by either Aiden or Kane, who shared a meaningful look after this. "Boys, come on!", their father called, which caught their attention and caused them to walk over to the gathering.

"Kane, my man!" A tanned, tall, brunette guy called and walked over to the brothers and hugging the older. "Long time, no see. How've ya been?"

"Great. How've you been, Luke?" Kane asked as he was swarmed by four other teens, all of them around his and Aiden's age, the youngest being half a year older than his sister. "Kiara, Tylak, Tyson, Kari." He greeted smiling.

"I've been great. Wakanda is awesome, you need to visit some time." Luke said and let his yellow eyes roam the garden. "Where's Aiden and Lyra?"

Frowning Kane turned around only to come face to face with Kiara. Her green eyes sparkled as her black hair framed her beautiful face. The only problem was that she was slightly annoying when she fawned over him, constantly. "Hi, Kiara."

"Hi, Kane." She sighed.

"Have you seen my brother and sister?" He asked next, whereupon she shrugged. _Oh man…_ "Tyson, Kari, have you seen my siblings?"

The two brunettes turned and looked at him with their green eyes. If he didn't know better he would say the two of them were twins, but instead Kiara and Tylak were twins. And they couldn't be more different. "I think they are with Nate and Ash." Kari answered him, smiling. She reminded him of Lyra, always so cheerful and full of life. Smiling Kane thanked the girl and went on to look for the two platinum blond boys and his siblings.

After a few minutes of small talk with the attending adults Kane finally found the ones he was looking for. "Aiden! Why did you leave me alone over there?"

"Hm?" The blond asked as he turned. "Oh, sorry, man but I got distracted with this little monster here." He pointed behind him to Lyra, who was talking to Nathan and Ashton. Kane immediately understood, he knew that both twins had at one point a crush on his sister and he would be damned if he didn't at least try to keep them off her back.

"Right… Lyra!" He called and saw Aiden face palm next to him. "I think it's time to eat. You coming?"

His sister frowned at him and nearly impaled him with her silvery gaze. "Mom didn't call for us. What's going on with you two?"

"Kids! Come, it's time to eat!" The voice of their mother rang out and both Aiden and Kane sighed in relief. The wrath of their sister was something they didn't want to deal with right now. Lyra sighed as well and shot both of them a look that meant that their conversation wasn't over yet before she went over to the table with the twins in tow. The two remaining brothers shot each other one last glance before they joined their extended family at the table.

* * *

To say the gathering was fun, was accurate. To say it was nice to spend time with his friends out of school was great, was mostly correct. To say the gathering wasn't a complete chaos at the end, was a full out lie. It started normal enough with funny conversations and no interruptions, but at some point Francis and James began to throw insults at one another concerning their past. At the other end of the table Kiara began to heavily hit on Kane again, while Aiden and Lyra just sat opposite of them and stared confused. At some other point Tyson began to bother his siblings with small shocks of electricity, which caused a full out fight on their lawn. And the worst was that the rest of the adults just pretended neither was happening.

"Oh, Lyra." Pym suddenly called, which caused the blonde to look up. "How's school going?"

The girl stiffened a bit in her seat, which Aiden noticed immediately. "Quite good, just a lot of stress. And with Kari and Thomas having graduated it's a bit quiet."

"But you surely have other friends that keep you company, don't you?" Selena asked, smiling sweetly at her.

Lyra swallowed the lump in her throat and smiled at her aunt. "Of course."

Aiden quickly cast his gaze over to his brother, who was eyeing their sister carefully before meeting eyes with his brother. He knew it too… their sister totally lied when she said that, but why would she? Didn't she have lots of friends last time they picked her up from school? They needed to investigate on that.

Soon the fights cleared and the younger generation took on a game of their powers, two teams against one another in a spar like fight that lasted way too long. As soon as it was over the families gathered at the front gate and bid their goodbyes until the Rogers' were alone on their ground again.

Thorunn sighed. "Finally. I love them but all together at on table…"

James chuckled, put an arm around his wife and kissed her forehead. "I know. Now, what about you take a hot bath and the kids and I clean the mess the family made?"

The blonde sighed and looked lovingly at James. "I love you, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." James said, chuckling and leaned down to kiss her meaningfully. "The three brats back there are the proof of that, I think. You wouldn't put up with them and me when you didn't love us."

Thorunn grinned and kissed James again before replying. "True." With that she walked back into the house to leave James and their children to clean the garden.

Sighing the redhead walked back into the garden to find his three children sparring under a few trees. Lyra flying around the tree, Kane throwing his galactic punches at Aiden and him blocking them with his magic and close combat skills. He smirked at himself for being a part of their lives and for partly giving them life. He couldn't love them more unconditionally than he already did, they could murder someone on cold blood, become an evil mastermind and he would love them with all his heart. And never in his 'two lives' could he have imagined for this to be his reality at some point.

"Hey, brats!", he called over to them, causing all three to look at him. "Like to help me clean this mess?" Laughing his three children approached him and Aiden ran after Lyra as she tried to run into the house to escape the cleaning. In the end they helped him and James watched the three working with so much love in his eyes, just as much love Thorunn held in her eyes as she watched the scene from the bathroom window upstairs. She as well wouldn't have something like that ever being her reality. Back in Asgard she often had nightmares about a loveless marriage and feared that she wouldn't love the children that came out of the wedlock as much as she would have loved a lovechild. Luckily she didn't have to face an arranged marriage and could love and marry whoever she redeemed worthy… and gods was James worthy of her love and the children that came from their love couldn't be loved more than they were. Thorunn could really say that her life and that of her children was truly perfect.

* * *

 **AN/: Hi, guys! I missed you! Thank you for all your kind words and support, I really appreciate it. I know it's been way too long, but I'm back now. :***

 **So here we are finally, Book II of the next Avengers. I decided to post it in the first 'cause I didn't have a title and wanted to ask you what the title should be and if it should be more like a story of their normal teenage lives or if you want action and fights and that stuff, because if you do I need villian, a really sick on! :)**

 **I'm also interested in your ships, so who do you ship?**

 **Where do you think is Kate?**

 **Do want single descriptions of the children in the next Author's Note?**

 **What do you think Lyra is hiding from her family concerning school?**

 **All in all I hope you really liked this chapter and will like where this story will go wether you want a teenage-life-story or Second Generation Next Avengers Action story :)**

 **Either way this chapter plus the next will be posted as a new story, just look for a title that was submitted in the review section ;)**

 **I can't wait to hear from you guys, I love you so much! 3**

 **Lots of Love, Annie :***


	23. Preview - The Life of Heroes' Children

**AN/: Hi guys!**

 **First of all sorry for the long and probably still a little longer wait (until next week) for a new chapter. But to keep you guys updated on the story I decided to give you guys a Sneak Peek to the next chapter! :D**

 **The full chapter will be posted in my new fanfiction "Next Avengers – Lurking Shadows" by next week! Pinky Promise!**

 **Feel free to follow and review on my new story, you know I love to hear from you guys!**

 **I really hope you will stick with me through another story and love it just as much as my first one! Maybe just as much as I love you! :***

 **The descriptions to all new characters will be posted in my author's note in the update of my new story, so stay tuned.**

 **So remember: Next Avengers – Lurking Shadows ; next week ; chapter 2 !**

 **Thank you all so much for following, fravorit-ing, reviewing and sticking with me throughout this story and I really hope to see you in the reviews to the sequal.**

 **I'm sending you all my love!**

 **Yours, Annie :****

* * *

 _The Life of Heroes' Children_

"Lyra!" Oh, you've got to be kidding her… "Honey, you need to stand up! Your brothers are taking you to school in an hour!"

The young girl groaned and turned over. "Just five more minutes, Mom!"

For a moment there was silence so that the Asgardian princess thought her mother had stopped bothering her until she heard her door opening. "I'm serious, young lady!"

"Give me thirty minutes…" The smaller blonde sighed and pushed herself out of her bed, only to come face to face with her mother in the door. "I need a shower first."

Smiling her mother nodded and left her room again, before Lyra stood up to grab clothes for the day and headed to the shower. Taking a deep breath Lyra stepped into the shower, while trying not to think about the day before her. After washing her hair she stepped out of the shower, dried and dressed herself. Lyra then went back to her room to get ready and headed downstairs, where her family was sitting at the table and chatted about whatever.

"We received word from Asgard." Her mother said as she sat her tea cup down, which caused Kane's head to perk up. "Your grandmother requested your presence for political and royal obligations."

These words caused a grim expression to grow on Aiden's face that Lyra knew too well. He was thinking he was to spare again, the second son, the black sheep of the family… But we wasn't! Aiden was always the first to pick up on things, to notice the slightest differences and he was a great leader. Together her brothers were invincible, two strategic masterminds and incredibly talented with their powers. If you thought about it, it was kind of scary to sit at one table with the Crown Princess and Prince of Asgard, who was labeled the God of Cosmos at the same time, the current Captain America and his protégée that was also a master of Asgardian magic. But no one knew that much only who their parents were, which could cause a few problems…


End file.
